Beyond the letters
by UntiedGeneration
Summary: A girl was sent to DGM world but got mixed with her history. How will she able to survive the war? How will the Exorcists react? In a world of fantasy, will her relationship with them strengthen through time despite her background? LAST CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

UntiedGeneration: Uh… ettoo….*hides*

Kanda: stop hiding already! –Pulls her out-

UntiedGeneration: But… But… eeek!

Lenalee: Relax Kanda, it's her first time writing.

Lavi: Yuu-chan is bullying!

Kanda: che.

UntiedGeneration: T-t—this is my first fanfiction! I-I don't own them. P-p-please enjoy –hides back-

Everyone: -sighs-

* * *

I sometimes dream that I have a guy like him, but I would never expect that I will meet him.

It was already morning. Before I went to school, I went back to my room and grabbed a few my favorite D. Gray Man volumes and a few letters that was from my close friends and family, especially my grandfather who died three years ago.

I barely made it inside the school if I hadn't run and eat at the same time. But regrettably, that was a bad idea.

My stomach growled even more after I wasted my energy on running. I took my seat and slouched on the table, wishing my stomach to shut up. I sighed as I continued to hear the growls of my hunger. I wanted to stop it, so I opened my bag, hoping I left a few snacks. But woe, all I could find inside was a few pieces of candy. Since it wasn't much of a choice, I unwrapped one and placed it in my mouth to savor it.

"Ugh, this is so annoying." Thinking that I wasn't the only one who was having a bad day, I looked up and saw my friend. She had long black hair and fair skin. As always she looked pretty despite being vertically challenge.

"Let me guess, you didn't eat breakfast again." I jokingly said.

"Well, What about you?" she pouted.

"I just slept late" I said, but looking at my friend, she wasn't convinced.

"You were going through those stories weren't you?" she said.

"Come on Arianne" I scoffed. "You know how that really affected us before. And besides…" I took out something from my bag. "I've been reading this for the 'nth' time."

"D. Gray-man… again? You must be really in love with Lavi" Arianne said as she took her seat.

"What can I say? He's hot" I said and the front cover of the manga. "Oh yeah… we have to finish the research—"

"About that… "She interrupted. " I wanna talk to you after class"

I had a feeling that she was about to say something important to me later, so I nodded and smiled as my response.

It was after class; I grabbed my bag and went to the meeting place. I went up until I reached the sixth floor. Then I went to the balcony of the school to meet Arianne. I saw her alright, but her expression made me feel anxious.

"Hey, you want to talk to me about something?" I said as I walked towards her. Not long I noticed that she was holding a locket. It was the same locket that we made a promise with. My eyes widened and my body began to shiver, then I knew what would happen next.

"I don't want to become part of this anymore." She said with a bit of annoyance in her tone. "Maybe it's time for me to let go… you should too."

I wanted to cry as I heard those words, but I understood her right away. I knew from that very moment—no, even before that; she never really wanted that. I gathered all my strength to make a smile on my face. It was the least I could do from all that she endured.

"Alright then… it's understandable." I said. "But understand that I can't just let go at the moment."

"I want to leave it alone! I can't do this anymore! GOD why can't you—"

"Dude…I got it." I said as I held her hand and took the locket away from her. "I'll do it for you guys. Don't worry about it okay?"

It was a small lie that I needed to keep.

* * *

After that she went to our usual hangout. She invited me to come, but I declined. I needed to go back home to finish my D. Gray-man dolls. Silly as it sounds, it was the only to keep me from being insane from getting one on the internet. (The prices)

"Almost done… there" I said as I place the last stitch on my Lavi doll. "Wow! It's not so bad." I said cheerfully. I then place the doll along with the others, but not realizing that the locket was still on the table.

"_You must be really in love with Lavi." _Remembering those words, I began to wonder of what she said was true. I remembered the time how I was introduced to the series. I was force by my siblings to watch, but I never regretted it. More or less, it sort of saved my life. I met people like my bestfriend and Arianne because of the series and that secret vow that had for so long.

"_I'll accept it" that_ was inside one of the letters that Arianne wrote. But from what had happened today, all I had now was a broken promise.

"Ugh, stupid flashbacks" I shook my head really hard to forget even for a while. After that, I sighed as I took the locked and placed it in my bag. As looked at the contents of my bag, I noticed that I haven't opened a single letter from my grandfather.

"hmmm… I haven't read it even once." I took out one of the letters and raised it up to see the contents from the envelope. Then, I carefully opened it, making sure that I didn't crumple it along the way.

When it was finally opened, I took a peek inside. But to my surprise, it was only a blank paper with dust all over. _"glitter?" _

"Is this the result for not opening it for a long time?" I said and noticed that the dust landed on my D. gray-man manga.

"Oh no…" I quickly took my manga and dusted it with a dry towel. "Aww, it's my favorite volume too." I said and gazed at the picture of the kid version of Lavi in the front cover. I looked that the wall clock and was astonished that it was already 5pm.

"Shit! I completely forgot about the Anime sale at the mall." I took my bag and rushed through the door.

* * *

I was happy that I made it in time. I bought a lot of D. Gray-man poster and anime keychains. While I carried all that stuff in one plastic bag, I thought a best route to go home. Since it was the fastest way to get to my house, I took the alley.

It was dark, but I was glad that electricity and street lights were invented. I was about half-way to the other end, but something stopped me from behind. I felt a hard grip from my arms as someone pulled me back and pushed me against the wall. I was about to scream, but my mouth was already covered by the man's sweaty hand.

"_Oh shit! A rapist?"_ I screamed in my head and struggled my way out. However, I froze when he pulled out his knife and placed it near my left cheek and whispered near my ear.

"Don't struggle or else, I'll hurt you…" I couldn't move a muscle, his queer smile made it even worse. "Now, let's get to know each other."

"_As if I believe that!" _ Then I heard something that was being unzipped _"oh no, he didn't!"_

It was now or never. He gave me no choice at all. My man-hating side was really convenient that without a second thought, I kicked his balls to release me from his grip, and punched his face to take time for him to recover. But he wasn't going down that easily. From that very moment, he pulled me back and stabbed me on the back.

I fell on my knees as the man took the opportunity to escape. The sensation of hot and cold was already coursing through my body. I had hard time breathing; I couldn't stand up. But… but I didn't want to die I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to throw my life. I wanted to have a great time in my first year as a college student. I wanted to look forward the ongoing series of D. Gray-man. I wanted to know the truth about the letters. I… I wanted… not to die in my uniform.

It was right there, my thoughts became my will. I was shaking as I pulled out my handkerchief from my right skirt pocket and placed it on my wound for compression. I felt a sting of pains, but it disappeared after a few seconds. I needed to stand up, so I used the wall as support to hoist myself up while holding my wound in at the same time. So far so good, I took one little step at a time. I was sweating a lot and I was wobbling while walking. But I couldn't stop there; I was almost the end of the alley.

I was about to reach the end when I heard weird gunshots. It was weird in a sense that I wasn't familiar to the type of gun that they were using. And it wasn't long when I heard something.

"Come out come out Exorcists!" said one.

"Time to destroy that hateful Innocence!" said the other.

It felt so wrong yet so familiar. I wanted to know it myself. I looked up and saw a swarm of akuma flying towards north.

"_Man, I must be losing a lot of blood now. I'm hallucinating." _ I thought as I compressed my wound a bit harder.

"_Oww… Just a bit more..." _But I stopped, the ground began to tremble. It became stronger that I couldn't bear to stand up anymore. I fell on my knees once again and felt the intensity didn't stop there. I heard something crashing from above. The next thing I knew, I was already lying on the ground covered in rubble.

My body was sore. I couldn't move my legs. I was losing blood. I fractured a few of my ribs; I could tell from all the blood that I choked. I felt blood trickling down from my forehead. I wanted to cry so hard from the pain, but not a single sound came from my mouth.

My vision was blurry, but it was clear enough to see the situation. I saw a wasteland of buildings that you normally see in war movies. To make things weirder, I could've sworn that a level one akuma was going to me. I squeezed my eyes close, waiting for death to arrive.

But something was wrong; I wondered why I wasn't shot yet. I opened my eyes and I realized that I was already in the arms of my savior.

"It's alright. You're safe now." He said as I only saw nothing but a blurry figure right before me. His voice was so familiar. He sounded like a person I know who had white hair and pentacle on his left eye, but it couldn't be. Not in this reality that I lived in.

"Miss… Miss…"

It wasn't good for me anymore .From all the bricks and wood that landed on me, it was too painful for me to move. My body became so hot and yet so cold. I felt like sinking from the deep depths of hell. I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't hear nor see anything now. I closed my eyes and I was being held from a warm embrace.

My name's Nicole and this is my story.

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry!

Lenalee: Why are you apologizing?

UntiedGeneration: -disappears-

Nicole: this is a first-timer eh.. -sighs-


	2. Chapter 2

UntiedGeneration: The second chapter….Please enjoy. I don't own them.

* * *

" Are you sure of what you saw?"

"No doubt about it."

"_Huh?"_

"I see…"

They sounded really familiar; an old man's voice and the voice the saved me. I wanted to believe but the thought of coincidence took over. I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt so weak. The least I could do is listen to their conversation.

"Her life is not in danger, but she lost a lot of blood."

"_A lot… I almost died back there."_

"But we can't bring her to the Headquarters right now."

"We can't lose this opportunity."

"I'm saying that we should at least let her know first."

"Very well then, I'll be going ahead to the Headquarters."

"Let's go Lavi."

"_LAVI?"_

After a while I finally opened my eyes. I blinked a few times so that I could adjust to the lighting. I turned my head and I realized that I was inside someone's bedroom. I looked down and noticed that my wrists and ankles were bandage. Not only there, but also I felt the bandage from my forehead. It was really itchy but it was too painful to touch.

Lying here was not actually helping me at all; I needed to sit up to get a better view. I lifted myself up so that I could sit properly, then I noticed that I was wearing a sleeveless dress. It was a bit loose that it tended to slip off from my shoulders.

Something bothered me; I remembered that I fractured a rib or two and the fact that I almost died. I felt some unfamiliarity around it. Usually one of my family relatives or friends would stay by my side the whole time. But no one was there except the smell of antiseptics and alcohol. The more it didn't make sense was when I couldn't find my stuff; not a single ribbon from my uniform was at my side.

I was scared. My hands were trembling from anxiety. I needed to know where I got myself into. I needed to remember what had happened. And there I finally remembered that I almost got molested and got stabbed by a rapist. However I also remembered that I was almost killed by an akuma but I was saved by someone who sounded like…Allen Walker.

I shook my head as hard as I could. It was every impossible to happened. I lived in a world where Akuma and Exorcists only existed in stories, especially in the D. Gray-man manga. I was just a seventeen year old girl who lived in the Philippines and just entered college. Realizing that, I slapped myself gently and tried to find a way to get my stuff back and escape.

I looked around to check nobody else was in the room. Satisfied from my environment, I slowly got up and slid away from my bed. I stood up and ignored the pain from my ankles. Then I walked towards the window and saw the scenery outside. I noticed that I was 3 floors up and people were wearing weird costumes—more like in the Victorian Era, where I could only see most women in dresses, and instead of a car, they used carriages.

I shook my head again, saying myself that this wasn't happening. I kept telling myself that I was just dreaming since most of my dreams felt so real. But when I turned my head, and was standing in front of a mirror, my eyes widened as I saw my reflection. My bandages were there, and I was wearing the same dress as my reflection. But I had a cross scar on my left neck and what shocked the most was that color of my eyes changed; I had brown eyes the last time I checked but when I saw my reflection, my left eye was like the color of the Caribbean seas while my right eye was like the color of a Hyacinth stone.

Realizing this, I screamed and fell on my own two feet. My sleeve on the left shoulder slipped off but I didn't care about that. I was terrified of my own appearance. I was terrified of what was happening to me.

"Miss? Are you alright?" I turned around and looked at the source of the sound. It was the same voice that saved me then. It was the guy with white hair and a pentacle on his left eye; it was really Allen Walker.

"_You've got to be kidding me…" _I thought. It only proved that I wasn't hallucinating nor dreaming. "Allen…Walker?" I mumbled; I was lucky that he didn't hear me.

"Miss?" He went closer as he reached out his hand to me.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed as I stood up and backed away. "Who are you? And where the hell are my stuff and my school uniform?" I then remembered my appearance. "What's the eff is going on?" My mind was in a whirlwind. I was not mentally prepared to see this, especially Allen. I went back a little further to clear my head for a bit.

"Watch out!" it was too late; I suddenly fell off from the window. It felt like I was like falling from a bunk bed, only it was higher and…

"I got you." I landed onto someone's arms. I was relieved that I didn't die from a bloody death, but I was dumfounded as I saw my rescuer's face. He had red hair and his right eye was covered with an eyepatch; I could only see one emerald eye and his bandana was around his neck. No doubt about it, it was Lavi.

"Hey there little princess…" He said with his usual goofy grin. "I was supposed to meet you in your room, but I guess this will do."

As a fangirl, I would've squealed and died happy when he said 'princess'. But in my situation, where I was outside of a building and I was wearing nothing but bandages and a sleeveless dress, I did the opposite.

"Who are you calling princess you pervert!" I said. I punched him as I could, but it wasn't enough to release me.

"Lavi!" Allen said and he looked at me with a worried looked. "Thank goodness she's okay."

"She's more than okay." He said as he felt the pain in his cheek.

"Don't let her go." I noticed that someone was beside Allen. I took a wild guess that it as Link since it was normal for him to be with Allen 24/7. And I guessed right. "We have to bring her to the Headquarters."

I didn't like the sound of it. Knowing the series, it was not a pretty picture for me. I knew a lot about the Order. I knew a lot about them, the Exorcists, the Crows, even the Earl himself. I didn't want to answer some questions from them. I didn't want to say that I was from the future and I read your story. That would be just plain creepy.

"Let go of me!" I began pushing him away, but my injuries from my wrists were painful and his grip was strong. I struggled even harder, until I felt a weird sensation. The sensation was indescribable; it was like calling a persona from the game Persona 2, or it was like one big heartbeat being swallowed inside of me. Either way, I froze as if something was about to come out.

I was sure that Lavi noticed this. He was talking to me, but I didn't understand what he was saying. My heartbeat became deeper and louder. I felt something hot coming from my scar, my wrists and my ankles. Then not long, I saw light surrounding us. It was so bright that I didn't see what was going on.

* * *

The light began to fade away, and we were falling from the sky. Luckily we landed downhill and to the lake. We were drenched but safe.

I was still in his arms, but the surrounding was different now. We were not in town anymore. We were at some sort of garden.

"Where are we?" I looked around the area; I was sure I wasn't back home yet.

"I guess we're outside of town." Lavi said and I noticed the smoke coming from the eastern area.

I was about to escaped but I almost forgot that he had a strong grip on me.

"Let go! I can't go there." I said.

"No can do princess…" He said as he pulled my back into his arms. "People would kill me if I don't bring you back."

"Then they kill you! I don't care!" I said angrily.

"Then you won't care if you don't have this back." He took out something out from his pocket. My eyes widened as I saw the locket, which was the same locket that Arianne gave back, was at his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" I hissed and was about to grabbed it. He was too fast for me to catch up. No matter how many times I tried to get it back, he still managed to dodge it. Not a moment later, the locket's chain began to snap into pieces.

"Oh no…" I was about to grabbed the locket until a swarm of level 2 akumas suddenly appeared in front of us. Lavi pulled me back and placed me to safety.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He said and took out his hammer and fought off the akuma. The fight was amazing. It was like I was still watching it from the DVD's I had, including the part where he used the fire seal. The fire snake was really big up close. I was so engrossed with the battle that I didn't notice that one of them was already in front of me.

"Time to go bye bye!" said the akuma with a big bloody sword. I screamed as if my life was about to be over. But there was a big explosion indicating that it was already destroyed. I was saved by an Exorcist once again, and that Exorcist was Lavi.

"Are you alright, princess?" He said and touched my left cheek. "We should head back-"

"W-w-what the hell..? H-how..?" I stuttered. I was really shaking. I seriously didn't know what was going on. Did it really come from me? I should be really surprised by that. But…I was more afraid than surprised. Maybe it was because many things had happened so fast, or it was because of my emotions that were bottled up for so long. For the first time in a long while, I was crying from fright.

"Arianne… Myka… Maela…Everyone…" I sobbed. "Why… Why did you leave me behind..? Why do I feel so left-out whenever I'm with you guys? Am I really going to die here? " I couldn't stop my own words. Those were the things that had been bottled up in me and they needed to be shown. But I didn't want it now. I must have been embarrassing in front of Lavi. I covered my face as I was about to wipe my tears, but Lavi took the locket and replaced the chain with a blue ribbon to place it around my neck. He then lifted me up and carried me in a bridal way.

"What are you—"

"You can cry all you want princess" Lavi said as he started walking. "I know that you have a lot things that you need to cry it out."

He was right. There were a lot of things that I need to cry out. He was the first on to notice that. After the incident, I accepted my defeat. I buried my face unto his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. I guess that he didn't mind at all when I saw his gentle smile up close.

* * *

I was back at my room. My eyes were already swelling and my voice was weak from all the crying. I was placed back to my bed, and I was given a glass and a pitcher of water. After 30 minutes of resting and drinking, I was able to calm down.

I wasn't sure what I would say to them. I was the one who became paranoid and overreacted. The thought of that made me flustered, but sitting beside Allen, Lavi and Link made me more embarrassed. It made me want to bury myself with a pillow and a blanket and I was about to, but I felt a soft tap from my right shoulder. I turned my head and looked at Allen.

"It's nice that you were able to calm down." He smiled; it was really the same in the Anime and in the Manga.

"Uhmmm… I… uh…" I began fidgeting my fingers; it was a habit for me whenever I didn't know what to say. On the other hand, that didn't stop me to say in a very low voice. "Thank you" I smiled wearingly.

"You're welcome!" Lavi said as he patted my head. "You were a bit feisty a while ago princess."

"Don't call me Princess." I pouted. "My name's Nicole."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nicole." Allen said "I'm—"

"Allen Walker" I blurted out. I could tell from their faces that they were shocked. I thought that it wasn't my place to say it so I needed to cover it up. "I kinda overheard your conversation with an old man when I was half-asleep, so I know your names."

"What's my name then?" Lavi asked with his attractive smile, but I tried to be normal as possible.

"You're Lavi; Allen sort of shouted your name a while ago." I smiled and remembered that moment. Then I faced at Link. I wanted to say his name too, but I thought that it would be safe if I pretend that I didn't know.

"I haven't heard this person's name though" I said in a innocent tone.

"You mean this two moles? His name is Link" Lavi gleefully said; I stifled in laughter when he said two moles at Link. Link was a bit pissed off when he said that, and Allen joined me in laughing.

After they left, I was able to rest for a while. I already felt secure when they placed my stuff and my uniform at my side. Still, I felt uneasy when they also said that I needed to go to the Order. As soon as I closed my eyes, my mind began to wander in the world of dreams. Finally I was able to rest peacefully when the dream was good.

* * *

Nicole: Will you stop hiding already!

UntiedGeneration: uwaaaahhh! Stop bullying me!

Nicole: Oh for the love of-*pinches her* start doing the next chapter already!

UntiedGeneration: Yes ma'am! It will be done next week *runs away*


	3. Chapter 3

UntiedGeneration: I'm sorry… it's not my best chapter but please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

It was already a full day since I realized that I was in the D-Gray man world. I got use to the scar on my neck and the color of my eyes, even though I looked like someone who had Heterochromia, I found it nice. Although it took me a while to get use to my scars from my ankles and wrists, they looked like chains wrapped around it. I just sighed and sat back on my bed; thinking that there was a reason for this.

My uniform was at my side. It was pure white from the blouse down to my long skirt. I was amazed that they did a good job washing and sewing in the 19th century; it looked brand new. But whenever I wore it, I really looked like a maid if I didn't wear the blue ribbon and the school seal. I didn't have much of a choice; I pouted as I changed into my uniform. However, I hid the school seal for it was I thought it would be a bad idea to show it around.

After that, I opened my bag and checked if my stuff was still there. The only things that were inside my bag were a few notebooks that I forgot to take out and my letters that I always carry to cheer me up.

I was contented that my letters were safe; I would've gone ballistic if they were lost, especially my letters from my grandfather. Other than that, most of them were from my closest friends. Some even took their time to send it through snail mail. I picked out one of letters and began reading it.

It was a retreat letter from my childhood friend, who is also my gay best friend in school, and it said.

_Nicole!11one_

_ I know you remember those times in grade school when I always called you "lola" for some reason. The truth is, I don't even know WHY I called you that. I guess I thought you were "old" or something. HAHA! But anyway, since that and the events in high school, we became from childhood hooligans to close friends of…today Yeah. Looks like people you met in childhood can turn out to be cool people when time passes by. You're pretty cool in my book. Haha! You help me with problems and you always try to cheer me up when I'm down. So many memories flooding in… I'm drowning… HALPS MEH! D:_

_P.S… regards sa kuya mo. Kukuukuuku… ;3_

_ Louis_

I laughed a bit as I read the last part, which meant 'give my regards to your older Brother'. It was true; I met him at the 3rd grade, since then we were friends. But I knew that we can never be at the same place forever. I felt sad when I remembered that he moved away. He was one of my important friends, and out of the circle of friends, I knew him the longest. I smiled for as I reminisced those times.

"What are you reading princess?" I yelped and realized that Lavi was beside me. From his surprised, my cheeks felt hot from the embarrassment. I should have expected it. In the series, he was the type of person that popped out of nowhere and surprised everyone.

"Since when did you get here?" I said and immediately place my letter in my bag. "And would you stop calling me princess! I already told you that my name is Nicole."

"But calling you princess is cute" he said. I loathe his attractive smile for it made me flustered even more. I was about to say something, but he stopped me from doing so.

"Wear this. It's cold outside." He then gave me a cloak. It was smooth and had the color blue on it, my favorite color.

"Thanks." I wore it immediately. It was really warm and the texture was nice. It wasn't something that I could wear in my country. I smiled and twirled around like I had a new outfit for my cosplay.

"_Damn… I forgot that Lavi is still here!"_ I stopped twirling. I was embarrassed that I showed a certain side of myself, but I was proud at the same time.

"Sorry about that… it's a habit of mine." I giggled.

"I take it that your place is not as cold as here" he said. "Where do you live anyway?"

My actions stopped. I lowered my head a bit as I made sure that he didn't see my eyes. It was a simple question, but I wasn't sure that how to answer it. Although I knew that sooner or later he was bound to know. I began to muster all of my courage to tell the truth.

"Well… I tell you honestly… I live in…" I got interrupted when I heard my stomach growling. I hated my stomach for growling in an unexpected time. I could tell that my face was already at its darkest shade. I wanted to hide somewhere really dark, especially when I heard his laughter echoing around the walls of the room.

"It's rude to laugh at other people's hunger." I pouted.

"Sorry about that." He said as he wiped of a tear in his eye. "There's a restaurant nearby. How about I treat you as an apology?"

It was an offer that I couldn't resist. It was free meal and I was really hungry.

"Yey! Food!" I said and grabbed Lavi's arm. "Come on already!" We were about to leave the room when the door opened on its own; it was more like I saw Allen and Link by the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Allen said.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" I said. "We're going to the restaurant right?"

"Uh… well" I didn't like that sound. It was like I said the wrong thing in the most awkward moment.

"We have orders from the Headquarters; they want to see you immediately." Link said.

I began to whine from the inside. I always thought that Link was such a kill joy, but I should've known this would happen. Realizing that, I sighed and grabbed my bag. Something felt strange, before we went out, I started counting my letters. I became pale when I saw that a letter was missing; it was the letter with Arianne's reply, so it was very impossible for me to lose it or leave it behind. Worried, I turned around and asked them.

"Have anyone of you seen a letter? It was inside my bag and I never took it out"

"We didn't touch it or anything" Allen said.

"Yeah, maybe you left it before you came here." Lavi added.

They might have a point. I didn't see the reason why they would lie to me. On the other hand, Link was looking suspicious. He was quiet the whole time, and he didn't look at me when I asked. I sensed that he might be hiding something, but I didn't want to jump into conclusions. For now, I just kept my mouth shut.

They were kind enough to give me a few sandwiches before we went any further. I was so happy that I ate four of them. Lavi laughed as he saw me gobbled all of them; he even said that I was ready to eat a horse. I pouted and continued eat anyway.

After eating, we rode a carriage and went to another town, where they said the ark would be place. When we arrived, I was a bit nauseous from the trip. Fortunately, Allen held my hand the whole time. I felt embarrassed, thinking that fangirls would kill me, yet I was a bit glad. After that, we finally stopped. And in that moment, I was standing in front of a church. I wasn't surprise at all; I just stood there as Allen went to the priest and, obviously for me, gave his code.

Then we went inside an empty room. We waited a while as if something would pop out any moment, which was the ark. I still had to pretend that I didn't know about, yet it never ceased to amaze me when the gate finally appeared. It was actually larger than the ones in the Manga. From then on, I never underestimated it again.

I was in awe when we went into the ark. It was really like a small town inside a box. However I didn't have the time to look around; the higher ups really wanted to see me, so they say. I suddenly thought why they would want to see me so badly, and I also remembered that someone said that they couldn't lose that opportunity. What opportunity were they talking about? My head began to hurt a bit from just thinking all those stuff.

Not long, I didn't notice that I was already inside an office. There were a lot of papers scattered on the floor; then I suddenly thought that this was obviously Komui's office. I snickered after realizing that. I sat down on the sofa and waited. Lavi had to leave, saying that his old man was already calling him.

After that, a few people finally came in. I turned around and saw Komui and Bridget Fay. I guess it was natural, I thought. But they weren't the only ones that came in. I was astonished—no, shocked when I saw the scariest and yet the most annoying guy in the series (in my opinion) Leverrier.

"_He even brought the Crows…" _I gulped as I saw the hooded people.

I was frightened. Knowing that Leverrier was there, I suddenly felt that something did happen that got his attention. My heart began to beat faster than before and my palms became sweaty, and it was just seeing him.

"_Allen, what's going on?" _ I whispered as I tugged his sleeve. Allen didn't answer for he was also confused as I am. I could tell by just seeing him clutching his fists.

I suddenly realized that I was already grabbed by two men. Their grip was really tight that it was also painful.

"What's the big idea?" I snarled as I struggled as hard as I could. But they just pulled me harder. I saw Komui and Allen's angry faces as I was pulled out of the room.

"Let go of me!" I struggled all the more, but instead I was restrained by the talismans that they casted. Even though it was paper with markings on it, it really felt heavy and strong. It made me hate the Crows even more.

When I was finally free from the talismans, I was thrown into an empty room with Leverrier and a few Crows. It wasn't long when I saw Allen and Komui running towards me, but was prevent by the talismans once more.

"Allen!"

"What are you going to do to Nicole!" they didn't answer him; they didn't even look at him.

"Can someone tell me what the hell's going on?"

"Silence! I'll be the one giving the questions here!" Leverrier said with such authority. He then pulled my arm and looked at me straight in the eye as he asked his question. "Now tell me, you're working with the Earl aren't you?"

"What? What the eff' do you me—"

"Answer the question!" his voice became more and more petrifying. I wanted to answer but I was too shaken to do it.

"That's too much Leverrier!" Komui interrupted. "We don't have any sufficient evidence!"

"This evidence is sufficient enough!" he then took out something from his pocket; my eyes widen when I realized that my letter, which I thought I'd lost, was at his hand. "What information were you about to tell the Earl?"

"Nothing! It's a letter from my friend!"

"Enough of your lies! Someone saw you being carried by an Akuma! It even said you were special to the Earl." He said, and there, my body was already stiff. I had neither the idea nor the memory that I was actually carried by an Akuma—more or less that it said that I was special. But the way I saw it, I was sure that he wasn't convinced no matter how much I told the truth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't work for the Earl!" I said as I moved violently to get my letter.

"Very well then" He said, still not contented by his answers. "If your answers are true, then this thing is worthless" right in front of me, he ripped my letters in pieces.

That moment, I felt like my heart was shattered into the number of strips that was torn. It was like a memory that was easily erased. Somehow I remembered the last time that I saw Arianne, and it wasn't a good situation. It was painful and regretful. And seeing how Leverrier tore my important letter, made that memory more tormenting than before.

My mind went blank as I gathered the pieces of my letter. My anger was at its boiling point. I wanted to kill him so bad but it was not my nature to do so. Then, I asked myself why was here. The feeling of unanswered question boggled my head until I felt something so familiar.

It was the pounding sensation that I felt before. It was deep and loud, and my scars were heating up all over again. Yet, it was different. This time, I finally heard something.

"_Call out…" it said._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Don't you want to get out of this place?"_

"_I do, but—"_

"_I don't want to see you in this condition. Don't be afraid."_

My locket around my neck began to glow with an intense light. It was bright and warm. I really wanted to call out to that voice. The light grew fainter and everyone saw it, the mysterious ball of light that was surrounding me.

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I…I hope you like it.

Nicole: Still nervous?

UntiedGeneration: yes T_T

Nicole: What does' Kuya' mean?

UntiedGeneration: Older Brother

Nicole: Remember that you should place translations just so the readers could understand.

UntiedGeneration: I understand! I hope you like the chapter. Please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

The light began to hover around me, but it wasn't long when it flashed so bright.

I blinked a few times so that I could see clearly the situation. My eyes widened when I found out that I wasn't even near to the crows or Leverrier. I was in the main floor. There were 2 paths path that I could take. But then I realized; I had experienced teleporting. It was not only once, but twice. It was then that I became aware the source of my experience was actually from the ball of light.

"Wait… that was you?" I said, but the light just flickered even more; like it was saying yes. Then it moved towards one of the path, as if it was saying to follow it.

I heard footsteps on the other path. I wasn't sure why I was following the light, nor how I understood it. But despite all this, I needed to get out of that place.

I started running. I ran far and long, but I wasn't out of the Order yet. I was sure that they had already blocked all possible exits. At least I needed to hide, so I went inside one of the rooms, which was only an empty space. There were no books or files whatsoever. I leaned against the door and sat down while the ball of light was beside me.

"Can you get me out of this place?" I said to the ball of light, but it only flickered in a slow and dim way.

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed. I lowered my head as I suddenly remembered how Leverrier cold-heartedly ripped my letter.

"Damn you, Hitler-wannabe!" I clenched my hands, but I wasn't in the mood to cry. I was more angry than sad. I knew that his attitude was always like that, yet I didn't expect that he would actually rip it apart.

I didn't want to sulk any further. I took a deep breath and I forcefully pulled myself up. I had to shake my feet so that I could move properly. After that, I opened the door with much caution. I looked through the small opening. I wasn't satisfied of what I saw. There were lesser guards than before, but I couldn't stay in the room forever. So I immediately ran out of the door as soon as there were no guards were in sight.

It was not long when I heard footsteps. I didn't know where I was going, but I was following the ball of light. Then we stopped when I reached Hevelaska's place. I was shocked when I realized that she was really what you would expect in the series. I wanted to run back, but something went wrong.

I had one hell of a headache. I was too exhausted to move. I fell on my knees as my vision became blurry and my hearing became deafening. I had that feeling before; it was when I had to stand like a soldier for more than an hour. But it was a bit different; I had the will to remain focus even though it was for a little while.

"Hevlaska! Make sure she doesn't escape this time!" Leverrier said, but I wasn't sure where it came from.

I was wrapped around by her arms, making sure that I wouldn't escape. I was already tired and I didn't care anymore. I even wished that I died back when I was being molested. I sighed and finally surrendered.

However that didn't stop the flickering light. It flew between me and Hevlaska. Then it began to flicker like crazy. I didn't understand what it was trying to say, and I became more confused than before. The flickering light noticed my expression, and finally flashed with intense light. The locket responded to the light and showed the same illumination.

I was being devoured by the light. It was so bright and warm; however I didn't expect a flashback after that.

The scenery was different. I wasn't in the Order, but I was in a place similar to a neighborhood. I noticed that there were children running around happily, and adults having social talks. I turned my head and I realized that I was standing between two ladies. I couldn't see their eyes; only their lower part of their faces. One of them was holding a small child in her arms, while the other stood in front of them. I gazed at them as they started their conversation.

"I heard the news." Said the lady to my left" How's the child?"

"The child has stopped crying at the moment." The lady at my right held the child tightly and the child felt security and fell asleep. Her tone was like she was about to cry as she talked to the other lady.

"My condolences… If I knew-" she couldn't finish her sentence for she looked guilty.

"It's alright. These turns of events were truly unexpected." the other interrupted. "I never realized that the daughter and her friends would take the fall… and leaving only this child."

"This child has gone through many painful things. " She knelt down and gave a soft pat on the child. "I hope this time, she won't feel abandon again."

"You sound like you're going far away this time." She looked at her friend and suddenly frowned. "I see…"

"I'm sorry; I should've told you sooner."

"I guess nothing would change if you would do that. I was surprise that you're related to the Leverrier family." She said. "No, I will not say goodbye for I know that we will meet again."

"Then, I too, will not say goodbye." She said and wore her flowery hat. "Which reminds me, does the child already have a name?"

She smiled and held the child closer. "This was given by those important people who protected her in their end, and belonged to that family. It means Elegance and Forever Thine… Her name is-"

The memory just stopped. The scene was gradually disappearing, and the next thing I knew, I was already back. I looked around and gave a puzzled expression. I realized that I wasn't the only one who saw that event. The Crows, Komui, Inspector Leverrier, Allen, Link and even Lavi and Bookman were there. Everyone around me froze in a moment. But not another minute to spare, they went down as fast as they could.

"I see…" Hevlaska placed me down. She was about to say her prophecy, but got interrupted when the talismans were sticking on my body.

I was about to say something, but I was already consumed by the fire wings, which was an offensive attack of the crows. Somehow, I wasn't getting any third degree burns for I knew that the flickering light was at my side, protecting me. I was aware of what I need to do. I didn't have to panic anymore. I cleared my mind and began to focus. The scars on my body began to heat up once more, and my body suddenly had a mind of its own. I didn't realize that I was saying a weird enchantment, or the fact that I knew those words which felt like gibberish. I felt a powerful aura on both of my hands. And with impact, I gave a forceful blow on the ground. It made the talismans dispersed, making it worthless. After seeing that, everyone was speechless of what I did.

The ball of light went closer to me and landed on my forehead. I became surprised when it suddenly transformed into a beautiful lady. She looked like Belldandy from the Anime. She had long brown hair and blue eyes like hers, and she looked graceful as the character. However, she did not have the blue markings on her face or the pair of wings. In general, she was a wingless guardian angel.

After that, Hevlaska began to recite her prophecy.

"_**Fated one who is the beacon of the bloodlines. Tangled in the web of the past timeline. Keeper of the ancestors' wisdom must face the pending doom. Nevertheless you seek for their resolutions, in search to find true retribution… " **_

"The keeper…" My eyes widened for those words were familiar. It was almost the same dialogue from someone I knew and loved so dear, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was already at my limit. I couldn't hear the last part of the prophecy. The spirit noticed this and covered my eyes with her delicate hands. Her hands were warm and not long, I entered into the world of dreams.

I was in a cold dark place. I did not know where I was going. Then I met her once more, but she wasn't as glimmering as she was like a while ago. I wanted to make a step forward; however I couldn't make another step. The spirit just smiled as she stood right in front of me in the distance.

"How are you feeling, young one?" she said.

I didn't answer her question. Instead, I was the one asking for one. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Angel."

"Did you send me here?"

"Yes" she answered. "It is because I want you to know the truth; the truth of what had happened a few years ago."

The last part got me a little confused. I was talking to a complete stranger. I was happy that she saved my life a few times. But seeing her right in front of me, it made think. What truth did she want me to seek? Why did she send me in the place where I could get killed? I didn't want to stay any longer, and I wasn't suited for the job. I was about to tell those things in my mind, but she just patted my head and smiled sadly.

"In time you will know." She said and I sighed.

I wasn't surprised at her answer, but my body was trembling, fearing that I might not come back here alive, nor I wanted to remember what had happened those past two years. I needed to calm myself down. I needed to think that everything had a reason. Then, I took a deep breath and looked at her in the eye.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore." I said.

"I'm sorry; I too didn't want you to here." She said and placed her forehead onto mine. "Please, I send you these gifts. You will need this in order to go home." I felt something in my body. My eyes felt like they were about to pop out anytime. I looked at my reflection through her eyes, and then I was shocked that my eyes were glowing.

"Your left eye, as blue as the Carribean seas, will grant you the power from your ancestors. All the knowledge and skills will pass unto you."

"Your right eye, as red as the Hyacinth stone, will grant you protection. You will not be harm to any attacks."

She placed her hand on my left neck. "And lastly, the cross will give you bondage. The Innocence has already known your true resolve, and it too has known that you will only be here temporarily. Therefore you will become a temporary accommodator for Innocence, but it will be your choice to fight."

As soon as she gave me those gifts, she gradually disappeared. However she gave me a quick look of my weapon. It was my locket. It transformed into a pair of dual swords; it was beautiful and stunning, but I was a bit afraid what would happen after this dream. I never expected all this would happen, and I didn't want it either. It was too much for me to handle, and after what happened a while ago, made it worse.

"I'm sorry Angel," I said in fear and sorrow and then I dropped my swords for I didn't want to touch it. "I can't do this, for they could never replace the letter they tore."

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I'm so sorry!

Lenalee: It's alright, as long as you updated.

UntiedGeneration: But but— P-please review.

Allen Lavi and Lenalee: she's so cute.


	5. Chapter 5

UntiedGeneration: This is my first time having a third person POV… please don't kill me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man**

**

* * *

**

[Third person POV]

"_**Fated one who is the beacon of the bloodlines. Tangled in the web of the past timeline. Keeper of the ancestors' wisdom must face the pending doom. Nevertheless you seek for their resolutions, in search to find true retribution… "**_

"The keeper…" Nicole said and shortly she collapsed as the spirit finally disappeared.

"Nicole!" Allen rushed to Nicole side. He noticed that she was already burning in a feverish way. "Nicole! Nicole!"

"Allen! Is Nicole alright?" Lavi said as he and Bookman went closer to Allen and Nicole.

"Lavi, Nicole is burning up." Allen said with a worried tone. They both realized that Hevlaska had yet to finish the prophecy.

"Young one, in the future, you will be the heiress of the fallen generation." She said.

"What's the meaning of this Hevlaska?" Leverrier said.

"She is not our enemy; we have a powerful ally in our hands... An ally from the future." She answered.

"From the future you say." Bookman commented.

Hevlaska nodded and placed her hands around the locket, but unconsciously Nicole held it tighter.

"No…" Nicole uttered with her hands quivering while she was holding her locket.

"Don't be afraid; I will not harm you." Nicole looked relieved and softened her grip. Hevlaska gave a soft touch to Nicole and the locket, after that, the locket transformed into two swords which were already elegantly crafted for each other.

"Dual swords?" Allen said. He was about to touch it but it suddenly transformed back into a locket.

"Synchronization rate, ninety-five percent" Hevlaska removed her hands from Nicole. "We have a new accommodator"

Everyone was shocked of what they had heard. It was their first time that an accommodator's synchronization rate was more than ninety. They were about to take Nicole somewhere once again. They didn't care even Nicole was no condition to move. It was then that Allen and Lavi couldn't take it anymore, so Allen gave the sick girl to Lavi as he held her as tight as he could.

"I can't do this…" Nicole murmured as her tears began to flow. She looked like she was having a bad dream.

"Nicole…" Lavi looked at the frail Nicole as she clung tighter to him. They were about to make their move to oppose the Order, however it didn't look like it was needed.

"That's enough, Inspector" Komui interrupted "She's no condition to do this any longer."

"Very well, we will do this another time."Leverrier had no choice; they needed another Exorcist to fight the Earl. In the end, Leverrier left, and the others were relieved. After that, Bookman and Komui looked at Hevlaska with the curiosity of what they had seen.

"Hevlaska, was that—"Komui couldn't finish his sentence for he wasn't sure what he would ask.

"I haven't remembered that in a while..." Hevlaska answered.

[First person POV]

It was already four days since that incident. I was in the infirmary; I was able to sit properly after my fever had already subsided. I didn't remember what had happen after Hevlaska said her prophecy, and the only thing that I remembered after that was my dream with Angel. I felt like crying after that dream, and I couldn't speak to anyone like before. As a result, I was becoming the person who I once was.

I couldn't get out of my own bed, more or less I couldn't move at all for the IV needle was in the way. I sat up and grabbed my stuff. I thought that reading my letters would cheer me up, but it didn't exactly help me at all. I didn't know where my locket was, but I didn't care for I felt it wasn't the same locket that I used to wear, it was now a weapon. At the moment, I was trying to avoid my past.

"Nicole. It's me, Allen" I turned to the side and I saw Allen coming in. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

I wasn't in the mood to speak, so I nodded my head as my response.

"That's good" He said as he pulled a chair to sit down. "Everyone was worried."

The conversation didn't last long. I was making sure that my stuff was secured. Even though they said that they wouldn't do it again, I was still uncertain about that. I knew that Allen didn't do anything; at least when I saw his reaction when I was being dragged by the Crows. Despite that, I was afraid that I might break down again.

I had a feeling that Allen noticed this, so he gently held my hand with a hint of regret on his face. "I'm sorry for not protecting you."

My eyes widened of what he said. I knew that it was part of his personality to apologize even though it wasn't his fault. When I saw his face filled with regret, I needed to say something.

"It's not your fault Allen." I said calmly. "I'm okay now. There's nothing to worry about."

"But…" I felt there was something he didn't want to tell me.

"Allen?" I said and went closer to Allen. "There is something that you aren't telling me."

He bowed his head, and I went even closer. And I was aghast when he finally looked up and said this to me. "I found out that you're an accommodator from the future."

I froze. I knew that sooner or later they would know that I was from the 21st century. On the other hand, I was a bit intrigued about the accommodator part, since the Exorcists and the Earl did not exists in my world. Allen explained to me of what happened after I fainted. I was surprised that my synchronization rate was ninety five and lucky that it was the only thing that they knew. I was able to hide that they were part of an Anime that I know and love. However, there were two things that I didn't understand; one, it was how Leverrier got my letter in first place. And the other was, did that mean that I would be alongside with them. I wasn't sure that it was the proper time to ask those.

"Does everyone know?" I asked that instead.

"Just the Exorcists and the Higher-ups" He answered.

I began to shiver in fear when I heard the word 'higher-ups'. It was telling me that there would be more interrogations, more blackmail, and worse, more letters to be ripped. I was already upset that the tore Arianne's letter to me, what more to my other letters? Realizing this, I held my bag as tight as I could and buried my face on it.

"Aw geez… and I was trying hard to hide that fact." I said as I made sure that my tone wasn't shaking. Then I put on a mild smile as a sign of appreciation for telling me. "Thank you Allen for telling me."

"Nicole, I—"He was about to continue, but I flicked his forehead before he could say anything else. He felt a ting of pain when I did that.

"Stop beating yourself up Allen. You'll grow wrinkles." I said. "You should get going; you have a mission right?" He looked at me with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine; I really appreciate of what you told me." I smiled.

After that, Allen left with a relaxed expression on his face. I was glad that I was able to cheer him up, at least at the moment. I rested my head on my pillow and sighed. I began to think that all of the things that happened to me were too fast, and I wondered how my family and my friends were doing while I was gone. Were they looking for me already? Did something happen while I was gone? Or they didn't know that I was gone.

I contemplated on the last part. I remembered that I was the loner in my group of friends. I was never good at talking to people since in my elementary days, so I considered my friends really important in my life, especially in highschool. It was when I found out we had some things in common; I could never forget that moment. But when time passed by in a blink of an eye, I found out something not so long ago.

"_Gah… I'm thinking too much again!" _ I thought as I scratched my head as I tried to erase all of the unpleasant thoughts in my mind. "I seriously need some fresh air." I sighed as I wanted to go out, but the IV stand was in the way and I dreaded that the head nurse would have that evil glare on me if I was out. Defeated, I sighed again and stayed on my bed. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yo, Princess!" I looked to my side and I saw Lavi with his usual grin. By the looks of it, it was as if he wasn't affected of what had happened. But then again, I guessed it was for the better. Then, he went closer and took a seat. He was about to see my face, but I bowed down when I realized that my favorite character was actually sitting next to me.

"_Dammit! This is not my first time seeing him up close! Keep it together!" _I shouted in my mind, and I was already sure that I wouldn't go all fangirl thanks to Arianne.

"How are you feeling" He asked as he touched my cheek, then he smiled when he noticed that I was a bit better. "Your fever's gone, but you're a bit pale." He said and I remained quiet. He was saying something but I wasn't listening nor complaining from being called princess. I wasn't in the mood at all. I didn't realize that I spaced out for a while.

"Oi, are you listening to me?" he said, but I didn't answer for I was afraid that I might say something stupid or go overly emotional. I didn't want him to see that. He noticed this. He sighed and carried me to the wheelchair. "You've been cooped up in this place for far too long."

"_What is he doing? We're going to get in trouble with the head nurse!" _ I wanted to say that out loud, but he began pushing the wheelchair as we went outside the infirmary.

I felt embarrassed for it was my first time riding a wheelchair. And as he pushed me through the hall, I covered my face the whole time, hoping no one saw us.

"Here we are!" He said. I opened my eyes and a bright light suddenly flashed in front of me. I adjusted my sight for a bit then I was able to see the scenery. It was snowing outside of the Order.

I became astounded when I saw that that outer part of the Order was buried in. Since I lived in a tropical place, this was my first time seeing snow in my seventeen years of my life. I quickly stood up and pulled my IV stand along as I went closer to the snow. Then, I walked to the middle and stretched out my hands. I felt the coldness under my feet and I saw snowflakes drizzling down to my skin. It was an amazing feeling as I saw it for the first time.

"I had a feeling that would cheer you up." He said as he went closer with a blanket in his arms. "Careful now, I don't want to get in trouble with the Head nurse." He then placed the blanket around me. But that wasn't the only thing that he gave to me.

"Here, I have a feeling that you might need it." He took out something from his pocket and gently placed it in my hand. I began to tremble when I saw the thing that I didn't want to see, my locket. "I guess you already know from Allen right?"

"Why…?" I was shocked when I saw it in my hands again. I didn't want to see it, but he showed it to me anyway. There was a pause; he didn't know what to answer. Somehow, I felt that it was already obvious that he already knew. But deep down, I wished that he hadn't. I knew him. I knew that he was a successor of becoming bookman. And for that, I knew that he would be with me for the sake of his records.

I was devastated at my realization. I suddenly pushed him aback and threw the blanket, along with the locket, at him. Then I grabbed some snow and threw it at him. I threw it again and again. I didn't want to see his face anymore. I didn't want to be here anymore. I had enough of it.

"What are you doing?" he said and grabbed my arm. I struggled, but he was stronger than me. "Look, I know your mad, but—"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I shouted. "I'm sick and tired as it is!" I pulled my arm harder. Even though the IV needle was painful as I removed it and cast it away. I was bleeding but it didn't bother me one bit.

"Are you crazy!" Lavi said as he finally pulled me back. "You'll hurt yourself even more!"

"I said shut up! I know you don't care about me" I snarled. "You're the type of person who never notices people like me unless I do something that catches your attention. But that will never happen! You only notice people like my popular bestfriend!" I was stunned when I realized what I said.

"People like my bestfriend…" I couldn't believe that I said that. Even though Lavi might be considered as part of the popular people in my world, but I was just being biased. I let my own emotion got the better of me. I looked at Lavi, he was shocked of that I said. Feeling guilty, I bowed my head in shame.

"Lavi, I'm sorry." I mellowed down for a bit. "I'm at fault here. I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry." I said as tears began to flow down from my eyes. "I want to go home, but I can't… I don't know how…"

I wanted to leave. I could no longer bear of letting him see my emotional self again. However he didn't let me. Instead, he sighed and gave me a warm embrace. My heart began to beat faster and my cheeks were turning red for I wasn't expected for that to happen.

"Seriously, do people in the future usually this emotional?" he said so calmly. I felt that the burden inside of me was lifted. He then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me once more. He smiled when he saw me finally calmed down. Then he placed something in my hand and whispered in my ear.

"You know, I agree with Arianne girl" I gasped when I heard my friend's name from him; even more when I felt my locket and a piece of paper in my hand. I looked and I saw Arianne's letter safe and sound. I unfolded the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Nicole,_

_Thanks for the happy memories that we both had shared. I know that our time together in the senior year was not enough, but it's been fun. You are a very memorable person and you are also important. You also make me smile whenever I'm down. Though I know that we've been through weird situations, I'm really glad that we met each other. Past, present or even-future… I love you, friend!_

_ Love,_

_ Arianne _

_P.S. Always smile!_

While I was reading the letter, I reminisced the times that I spent with Arianne. We met in our junior year in highschool; we clicked on our first meeting. Those days were fun and memorable. Even if some moments were just painting nails while watching crazy shows, those were still the best. Other than my best friend, she was the first person that saw my weak self. That was why I didn't want her to be in pain whenever we talk about those highschool moments; and that was why I accepted the locket fully when she had returned it to me.

"So smile!" Lavi said after I was done reading it. I suddenly remembered there was a drawing of a butterfly which was similar to the tease that Tyki often used in the serious, so it explained why Leverrier was suspicious to me.

Despite that, I didn't understand why he had my letter; even the words were the same. And also, I didn't understand why he gave me the letter for I knew that it wasn't part of his job to do so. But it didn't matter to me at the moment; I was suddenly in high spirits when I had my letter in my hand.

"_Shit, what am I going to say?" _ I thought. I was completely speechless. It really left me off guard. Then I took a deep breath and was about to say something until-

"Who told you to bring the girl outside the infirmary?" we suddenly felt a scary aura behind us. We turned around and we saw the head nurse glaring at Lavi. She grabbed his ear and pulled him away from me.

While he was busy being scolded by the head nurse, I realized that I was already saved by those two people, Allen and Lavi. Allen save me from becoming insane and closing my thoughts to the world, and Lavi saved me from returning myself back to my weak and loner self. Knowing this, I felt like the remaining burden that I had, was already gone and it all thanks to them. I then held my locket with much acceptance and finally, I was able to laugh after a long while.

The head nurse and Lavi were dumbfounded as they saw me laughing with no apparent reason. However, it was their first time; seeing me laugh cheerfully.

I looked at them with a smile. "Thank you!" I said and then looked at the sky as I held my locket next to my heart. _"Angel, I know that you're inside and you have a reason why I have to be here .But I just want you to know… that I am stronger than the 'me' 2 years ago. I am ready to accept it now."_

that day, I accepted to follow the words of Angel and became an Exorcist.

_

* * *

_

UntiedGeneration: It's not my best chapter…I'm not really good at this third person POV.

Nicole: a good review will cheer you up! you're just new to write story like these.

UntiedGeneration: P-please review.


	6. Chapter 6

UntiedGeneration: Thank you so much for reviewing:

_**Larika12**__**, **__**howlingwindofthestorm**__**, **__**animechick57**__**, **__**irenia**__**, **__**camitake**__**, **__**Anna Shiki**__**, **__**Nekemo Lawliot**__**, **__**crimsoncoatedsnow**__**, **__**TheSteelFlameAlchemist**__**, **__**lostmoonchild**__**, and**__**K141…**_

And for those who made this as your favorite story, Thank you so much!

* * *

"Okay… I'm ready." I said to myself as I stood in front of the office door. However I was a bit hesitant upon entering. I wasn't afraid to see Leverrier; I wanted to beat the life out of him if I had to. On the other hand, I had a hard time thinking of my predictions as I walked through that door.

"_Let's see… I have a feeling that Lenalee and Bookman are already inside and they already know that I'm from the future… Shit I hate interrogations!" _ I pouted and scratched my head for I never liked being interrogated.

"_Calm down me! Pretend that it's roleplaying!" _ I took a deep breath and was about to turn the handle.

"Can I help you with something?" I jumped. I turned around and for the first time up close, I saw Lenalee carrying a tray of coffee.

"Uh… well I uh…" I began to stutter as I saw her in person. I could tell that she was confused because of my stuttering. Therefore I hated myself for that. I then gently smacked my forehead and hid my face from Lenalee. _"I was never good at socializing…" _I concluded.

"You're Nicole, aren't you?" I immediately looked at her as I heard my name. Since it was already expected that she knew about me, I nodded as my respond.

"Allen told me about you! I'm Lenalee; it's nice to meet you." Lenalee smiled and she grabbed my arm with her free hand. "You're going in right? Let's go together." She smiled as she pulled me inside.

Once there, I saw Allen, Lavi and Komui. But they were not the only ones there. My body became stiff when I saw the whole Exorcists team assembled in the room. From the generals to the newest member, which was Timothy, were all there. I memorized them by face and name. My cheeks began to turn red just by looking at them. I already expected that they all knew that I was from the future, but it caught me off guard when I realized that all of them were actually there in one area.

"_Craaaap! The whole team!" _ I gulped and held my bag just in case they might take it again.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked. I was nervous to speak—more like I was holding my 'fangirl-ness' in. on the other hand, I was making sure that Leverrier wasn't there. If he was, then it would be more uneasy for me to move.

"_What a bittersweet thing…" _ I thought as I hid behind the door. I had to admit that I was honored that I met the whole Exorcists team, but I had to pretend that I don't know them.

"I was just wondering… that person…" I was about to say the name, but I was interrupted by Komui.

"It's okay…" Komui said. "He's not coming this time." I took a guess that he was referring to Leverrier. After all that had happened, I seriously didn't want to see him. I was contented of what they said. I held my bag for security measures, and then I walked towards them as they provided me a seat.

After that, there was an awkward silence in the room. I looked down and sighed as the people around me were staring at me since I was an ally from the future. I felt like I was a test subject for some experiment or an alien. Either way, I wanted someone to break the silence for it was getting tensed.

"Err… Are you guys going to take my stuff again?" I said for I wanted to let it out.

"I apologize if we scared you." Komui said. "But we're going to ask a few questions."

I nodded, but I made sure that it wouldn't go out of hand. "Before we start, I want to tell you guys something. Time traveling is actually impossible to do. Therefore, I considered myself coming here a phenomenal event. On the other hand, it can cause a big disturbance in your world, having a deep mark in history—"I stopped when I realized they heard my nerdy side, especially Allen and Lavi who knew me the longest.

"Uhh… Sorry about that; it's a habit of mine." I said with a flustered face. "I just wanted so say that I might not be able to answer most of the questions."

"Noted." Komui said as he took out his clipboard. "You're name is Nicole right?"

"Yes…"  
"Do you have a surname?"  
"Yes…"

"Can you tell us?"

"No" I answered for I was afraid that they might stalk my ancestors.

"How old are you?"

"17…"

"Next question, Can you tell us what century or year you live in?"

"….21st…" I felt like it was safe to say it since they already knew, but I wanted to laugh at their astonished faces when they heard my answer. _"I guess it's normal…" _ I thought.

"Can you tell us about where you live?"

"….I can't tell you that" I said, since they didn't exist in my world, and I didn't want to tell them about world wars and economic growth. I kept my silence as they respected my answer.

"What about the information about the Earl?"

"…. I can't answer that either" I said. They may look disappointed about that, but they didn't have a choice. I sighed for I was beginning to get tired of answering their questions. "Can I go now?" I sighed.

"We're almost done…" Komui said. "This next question is related to the current incident"

I gulped when I remembered the incident. I was surprise that I could actually stop a talismans, and that the Innocence chose me as their accommodator. However, I don't think I could answer that much for I myself did not know what I have done.

"What was the flickering light?"

"I… I don't know. A guardian angel perharps? It's also my first time seeing it." I answered.

"The drawing of the butterfly and the time when you were taken by a group of akumas…" my eyes began to widen, for I knew what was going to happen next. They would ask if I had relations with the Earl or Tyki Mikk, but that wasn't the case for me. No matter how hard I try; I didn't remember a group of akumas kidnapping me. And the drawing, it was made by my friend back in highschool. She made it because it was my birthday, and she knew that I liked the Anime. But I couldn't just say that in front of them, even though I believed in the saying "honesty was the best policy". They needed the truth, but I could only give them a part of it.

"I… I don't know about the akuma part. This was the first time I heard of it…" I said. "And the drawing… it was only a mere coincidence. A friend made it for me on my birthday…. "I gave a sad smile as I remember that the drawing was already ripped by Leverrier. "If I knew that it was a taboo, then I should have left it behind."

"Meh… I have a lot more at home." I added; at least when I realized that Arianne's letter was safe.

There was an awkward silence again. I felt bad; it was either they were too shock to speak or they were careful with their words after what had happened. I sighed even more, thinking how long would it take for them to be satisfy my answers. Then, I finally felt a soft pat on my left shoulder. I turned to my side and I saw Komui.

"I know it must have been hard, but thank you for answering." He said with an appreciated look on his face. I also looked at Allen and Lavi; they were grateful as well. I became relieved after seeing that. Then, it was my turn to ask a question. I mustered my courage once again and I asked Komui with a polite tone.

"If you don't mind, why are there many people here?" I asked.

"I guess we forgot to tell you" Komui said. "These are Exorcists just like you…"

"_I know that!" _ I thought at the same time and said so innocently. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and you'll be working with them from now on. But we must keep your background a secret." He said, as I looked at the group. I wasn't sure what to react. I thought that it would be awesome, I could travel around the world, I could wear an authentic Exorcist uniform, and I could eat as much as I want. However there was always another side of the coin; I needed to fight a lot of akumas, I needed to hide the fact that I was from the future, and I also need to see Leverrier from time to time which was a bad idea for me.

"Welcome to the Order" He reached out his hand.

"Thank you." I said as I reached out my hand as well to make a handshake.

Afterwards, I was able to leave the room. They said they needed to talk about something. I didn't mind since we were all new to it and I needed a fitting for my uniform. Lenalee was kind enough to tour me around the Order. It wasn't long that I became familiar to my surrounding, especially the library for I might need it for future use. Then we reached to the Science Department. It was normal for me to see people working, including the scientist. Lenalee went to one of the scientist as I followed and took a closer look. It was expected that she was talking to Johnny but I had to pretend that I didn't know him.

"Nicole, this is Johnny. He'll be taking your measurements." Lenalee said. "Johnny, this is Nicole. She is the new Exorcist."

"Please to meet you." I said. Then I noticed something hanging on the wall. "Is that the periodic table of elements?" I asked for it was so different to the 21st century periodic table. It only had around 60 elements while in my time it had 110 elements.

"Yes it is…" Johnny said. Then I noticed another poster next to it. It was an equation from physics. "The amount of kinetic energy is equal to the mass multiplied by the velocity raised to the power of two, and it is divided by two…Thermodynamics? I haven't seen that in a while." I paused for a moment when I realized that I said something nerdy again. On the other hand, they were amazed that I was able to say it clearly, even Lenalee.

"You're amazing" Lenalee said.

"How do you know the equation?" Johnny said.

"I uhh… read a lot of books before I came here." I said to avoid any suspicion. "So, can we get our measurements now?" I said again for I didn't to say any nerdy stuff again.

After the measurements, He said that I could pick it up after a day or two. I was surprised that Johnny and I became friends. He even said that I could talk about all those Science stuff from time to time. Science may not be my favorite subject, but at least I made a friend because of it.

It was while that I've been quiet the whole time. I didn't know what to say to Lenalee—no, it's the opposite. I wanted to ask if she really had a crush on Allen, I wanted to say that she had an awesome resolve during the time when the noah invaded the headquarters, and I wanted to talk about life in the Order. I had a lot to say to her but I don't know where to start.

There, I suddenly stopped walking. Even though I was really shy, I wanted to make it right at least.

"Uh… Lenalee…" I asked shyly. "I know you're busy and all, but could you be with me for a while?" I said. Lenalee looked confused at first; it was then I realized that I sounded like a lesbian. "Don't get me wrong or anything! It's just that it's my first time meeting you in person."

"Meeting me in person?" she said. I felt like I was about to spill it, and it wasn't good.

"M-meeting a female Exorcist!" I said, but with a flustered face. "That's right, I only met Allen and Lavi and uh…"

"I want to be your friend." I felt stupid after saying that, but I really wanted to be friends with her. And in order to do that, I needed some self-confidence to tell her.

"Yes, I'd love to…" Lenalee smiled as she held my hand.

"Yey! I have a new friend" I said with much joy; even though I reacted in a childish way. I didn't mind, even though I saw Lenalee pulled a snicker.

Later, we went directly to the cafeteria. I was able to meet Jerry in person. I felt a bit reserved when he said that I had nice eyes. I almost forgot that my eyes were still different, but I still thought that it was still awesome. Then Jerry gave me a special meal; Barbeque spare ribs with mixed vegetables and a slice of chocolate cake. It was mouth watering that I was excited to find a seat.

Even though there were a lot of people, we managed to get a seat. And there, I noticed there was a huge buffet on the table; from meat to pies. Lenalee and I went closer, and there we saw Allen and Link. I expected that both of them could eat, but I never expected they would use the whole table.

"Nicole" Allen called out as we went closer to them. "How was your first day?"

"It's not so bad" I smiled and I took a bite on my meal. "I never knew that this place is huge. I might get lost here." I chewed slowly to savor the meat, and it was so delicious.

"Don't worry; you'll get use to it soon."

During that time, I was able to get to know about them. Even though I already some parts like Allen's favorite food was Mitarashi Dango, or how Lenalee talked about her brother. And to be fair, I share a bit of myself. I even showed them what was inside my bag; my notebooks with a few equations and my letters. I felt that it was only fair that they should know a few things about me. I felt like they trusted me as their friend. And for that, I was a bit honored. But sadly, our conversation was cut short. We were called once again to Komui's office. I had barbeque sauce on my cheek after I ate my meal as fast as I could. I was about to wipe it off, but Allen and Lenalee were acting like my parents as they wiped it off for me.

We went back to Komui's office after cleaning. At that time, they were only four people inside; they were Komui, Lavi, Bookman, and Kanda. I got the reason why Lavi and Bookman would be there; on the other hand, I was confused of Kanda being there.

"Ms. Nicole" Bookman said as he approached me. "She, who is prophesized to become the heiress of the fallen generation," I never heard that one before, so I felt a bit intrigued of my so-called title. I then ignored it for a bit as I listened to Bookman. "We are from the Bookman Clan. I believe you have met the brat over there, and I have no name. You can call me Bookman" we did a handshake as a courtesy, and then I noticed that someone was sleeping on the desk.

"He's asleep…" I said. "Aren't you going to wake him up?"

"We tried…" Lavi said. The more I looked at him; it was like he just wanted to show me something interesting. I knew what he was planning, so I smiled innocently as I made my counterattack.

"Are you sure?" I said as I went closer to the sleeping supervisor. "Can I try?"

"You can try, but it's hard to wake him up." He grinned.

I giggled from the inside. I began to refresh my memory on how to him up, and it wasn't long that I went closer and whispered in his ear. "Lenalee is getting her wedding dress~."

Expected, Komui immediately woke up from his deep slumber. He went to Lenalee with his usual crocodile tears, saying that she was too young to leave her brother like that. I began to laugh at Komui's expression while the others were impressed of what I did.

"How did you know?" Allen asked.

"Older brothers are the same." I smiled as I reminisced that times how my own brothers would do if ever I had a relationship with a guy. It was easy for me to tell him, for it never grew old. After that, I sat down and looked at everyone. I was relieved that there were lesser people than a while ago, so I was able to be myself for a bit. But then, I gazed at Komui who just recovered from being hit, he said something that would very fan would like to do.

"This is Kanda. He'll be training you for the time being." He said and pointed at Kanda.

"I see… Wait, WHAT!" I said. Everyone was shocked of what they have heard. Kanda and I, a complete stranger to him, would do some sparing… that was something that one of my friends would want and something that I dreaded to do. I gulped as my training was about to begin.

* * *

UntiedGeneration: This is not my best chapter…T.T but I'll do my best.

Nicole: Please continue to support this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them

UntiedGeneration: Thank you for reviewing. P-please enjoy!

* * *

Since my weapon was a pair of dual swords, I thought Arnis sticks would be right training weapon for me.

I made my first attack by hitting him on the left shoulder. Kanda was able to dodge it and made his counterattack by piercing me on my chest. Luckily I was able to dodge it but not fully. I became unbalanced and I was about to fall. Then I manage to get back up by rolling backwards.

"You're open." I was about to stand up, but Kanda was quick. He retaliated by pushing me on my back, making me land on my face.

I ate some dirt after that. I mumbled words like "why me", or "how did it come to this". I answered those questions myself as I remembered that moment.

_[Flashback]_

"_This is Kanda. He'll be training you for the time being." He said and pointed at Kanda._

"_I see… Wait, WHAT!" I said and then looked at Kanda; I could tell that he was completely pissed off about this. I began to shudder as I felt a threatening aura around the room. "But, I'm a complete stranger to him!"_

"_Komui…" He said in a deep angry voice. He grabbed Komui's shirt and gave his angry gaze at him. I slowly went away from them, not hoping to make it worse. I couldn't go further for I was stopped by Allen. I gulped at the situation, but I needed to toughen up a bit. I went back to my seat and began fiddling my fingers._

"_Brother" Lenalee said as she punched Komui on the head. "You should consider people's condition."_

"_B-but-but Lenalee~ I have no choice~!" he said in tears. _

"_No… choice…?" I immediately blurted out. There was a deep silence around the room. Komui stopped acting a crybaby and his face became serious. My heart was beating deeply as I was about to say something. "Does that mean..." I couldn't continue my question, but somehow they understood of what I was trying to say._

"_I'm sorry Nicole, but there are some people who still don't trust you." Komui said. I thought it was natural for them since in their eyes I'm like an alien or a traitor who popped out from thin air and was ready to assault. _

"_It's… understandable." I said. "So all I need to do is to impress them right? " I sighed as I scratched my head. _

"_But Komui, how's this connected with Yuu?" Lavi said. "Nicole may be a girl, but he won't go easy on her."_

"_Now that you mentioned it…" I felt like he was about to turn in his jolly, procrastinating self. "We need in good result from her. And in order to that, she must show her skills like she did the last time!"_

_I thought that I was able to understand what he was saying; he was referring to the incident of the flickering light again, then he would think that Kanda was the best option to reenact it. But there were a few flaws in his plan. One, I was never good a sword fights; I would die before touching a sword. Another flaw was that I didn't have the skills that he was talking about. I was not sure whether I would succeed in becoming an Exorcist or get killed in the process. And lastly, Kanda was just…well, Kanda. I didn't want to fight him for I was either shy or just plain scared._

"_And she must do it within no more than a week" He finished._

"_A WEEK?" I shouted as I had the urge to kick him. I sighed as I felt like I was back at my school, doing projects that was impossible to do in a short time was normal there—in my point of view at least. I looked at Kanda, who only gave me a 'che' and went to the door. When I thought things were already worse…_

"_Oi midget" I yelped as I heard that word._

"_M-midget?" It was there I realized that people here were actually tall and I'm the second shortest in the room (since Bookman is the shortest). It was also that moment that I remembered my Filipino gene—that most people from the Philippines were short. Not that I was complaining about it, for it was my first time someone gave me a nickname that referred to my height. I was about to say that I didn't want to be called by that name, but his glare was terrifying so I kept quiet and followed him._

_[End of flashback]_

"_This is worse than Physical Education... I am getting pawned!" _ It was already two days before the dreaded deadline. So far, there was no progress at all; I only got muscle pains from top to bottom. It made me think;

"How long are you going to sit there?" Kanda said in an annoyed tone. I just took a deep breath and lifted myself up. I tried attacking a few times, yet I always ended up eating dirt. After an hour, it made me wish that I listened to my P.E. teacher, or he wasn't so narcissistic and do his lessons right. I was getting tired and so was Kanda; it was then we agreed that we would take a break.

I remained silent as Kanda left the room. I sat on the cold floor and began to sulk. I considered myself as a horrible student and I couldn't blame Kanda if he didn't want to train me anymore. Reflecting on my actions, I began to wonder if I could attain the results that they were looking for within 2 days. It was a bit too harsh for me, but it was the Black Order I was talking about. They wanted the impossible, they wanted to win, and they wanted me to think that they were right. All those things reminded me of my school for they had so many similarities.

I needed a break. Since Kanda already left, I took the opportunity and went for a walk. I roamed around for a bit until I stumbled once again at the library. I felt at peace whenever I visit the place for it gave out a nostalgic aura from my elementary days. I went to the fiction books to see if I could read anything good. I was surprise that they had Jane Austen books like "Pride and Prejudice" and "Persuasion", but I was never a fan of romance books. I placed back the book and again explored the library.

Then, I stopped and saw a book that caught my attention.

"The Essence of Sword fighting" I took the book out and began reading it. The book had every type of sword fighting including Arnis. I gazed at the illustrations of the proper stances. It was confusing at first, but for some reason I was able to understand it. When it was already time for me to return, I suddenly felt sleepy. My eyelids were getting a bit heavy and my yawns were becoming frequent. I leaned my head for a minute and fell asleep.

I was back in my dream world. It was not the type where I would get a high score in Trigonometry; it was my usual meetings with Angel. And as always, she would welcome me with her motherly smile and a warm pat on the head.

"How are you today?" She said.

"I think I'm going to die before I could fight the akuma." I said with my usual pessimistic tone "Remind me again why I have a pair of swords as my anti-akuma weapon?"

Angel just chuckled and began to explain. "It's an ideal weapon for you. You should know that by now."

I didn't get it at all. She might be referring to my P.E. classes which involved Arnis, but there was no 'art' or appreciation to the lessons. And for that, there was no meaning in learning. I wanted to tell her that, but I guessed that she already read my mind when she said those words.

"I wasn't referring to your vain of a teacher." She was definitely reading my mind. I pouted as I thought it was an invasion of privacy. She laughed as she saw me making a weird face.

"Isn't it about time that you use your gift?" She said.

"My gift?" I questioned. She then pointed at my left eye, the one that had the color of the Caribbean seas.

"This will give you the skills that you will need for the time being." She said, but I didn't understand what she meant. How would my left eye give me the skill? I thought to myself that she was just pulling a prank; nonetheless there was no reason for her to lie.

"Try to use to from time to time." She smiled. "But I guess I need not to tell you that." Then she disappeared from my sight. She was confusing as always, for she only gave me nothing but puzzles and weird philosophy statements.

The dream ended vaguely. I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. I blinked a few times and there I realized that I had overslept. I suddenly thought of Kanda waiting for me. Afraid that he would seriously kill me, I immediately stood up and ran as fast as I could.

Out of breath, I finally arrived at the training room. I looked around and I saw not only the scary samurai, there were also a lot of beaten finders around him. I gulped in fear as I saw the horrific scene. Truly, he was certainly pissed off for making him wait.

Then, we were able to have eye contact. I yelped as I saw his angry eyes; I even felt like crying for making myself late. He was like a strict teacher who can't be messed with. That thought made me hide behind the post. He didn't say a word; he only passed by. As he did that, I felt extremely guilty. I didn't want that feeling, so I turned around and bowed my head really low.

"I'm sorry!' I shouted. "I won't be late again!"

He still didn't say a word, and I couldn't see his expression. I could only guess that he still had the annoyed look of his face. Then, I heard a pair of sticks being tossed to the ground. I looked at him and I was astonished that he was in his fighting stance. It may be horrifying to some people, but it was relieving for me.

I grabbed my Arnis sticks and was about to make a stance. I suddenly sensed something weird. It was like my body had a mind of its own again for I made a different stance that I didn't learn before. I did a fighting position that was so familiar, like it was from Zuko, a character of Avatar the Last Airbender. I ignored it and began my fight with Kanda.

He made the initiative of attacking. He was so fast that I couldn't see his sword going through. This was the time that I was supposed to fall down and land on my face once more… but that didn't happen.

I was able to dodge all his attacks. It was a miracle for me that I could see all his movements. Within minutes, I found and opening in his attack. With no hesitation, I blocked his sword with my left sword then I made a counter by piercing him on the chest and a few pressure points that I was familiar with. As a result, he finally fell on his knees and was unable to move.

"_I did it!" _ I thought but then I realized what I did. _"OH MY FUCKING SHIT? WHAT HAVE I DONE!"_

"SHE DEFEATED THE DEMON KING!" I immediately turned around and I was shocked that there were a lot of people who had witnessed it. Yes, I was talking about not only the defeated finders but also some scientist and also Allen and Link who just happened to pass by.

"Oi." Kanda forcibly stood up and positioned himself but this time he had his murderous aura on me.

"This. Isn't. over." I trembled as I heard those words. I dropped my Arnis sticks and ran as if my life depended on it.

It was no later than ten minutes when I ran across the halls. I didn't know where to go, and I didn't have the flickering light to guide me. I was running out of ideas and I needed to hide. It was then I thought someone heard my prayer. I was being grabbed by a pair of hands and we hid behind the pile of boxes. I struggled for I thought it was already the end of me, but I thought wrong. I looked up and I saw Lavi's face so close to mine. He made a hush sound and we listened intensively outside.

"Kanda?" I heard Lenalee's voice. I wanted to peek, but I was still wrapped around in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"I'm looking for the annoying midget." He hissed

"Migdet?" Are you scaring Nicole during your training?" She said.

"Nah, He's just angry because Nicole beat her." I heard Allen's voice. "I guess it's normal for Kanda's slow brain."

"Say that again Beansprout." Then I heard a sword being pulled out. I wanted to run, yet I was able to keep my cool.

"Enough you two!" Lenalee shouted. "We should find Nicole, so stop fighting." After the conversation, the footsteps suddenly disappeared. I was relieved that Lenalee was there but I remembered that I was still hiding with Lavi.

"Phew~, that was a close call" He said. "You're brave enough to bring down Yuu, Princess~" he said it close to my ear. It made me blush; even more when I noticed that his hand was on my hips. I then made a quick aikido move by tossing him down. While he was on the floor, I took out a meter stick from one of the boxed and pointed it at him.

"What the hell, Lavi!" I snarled. "Give me one good reason for not beating you up!"

"Relax Princess, there was no harm hiding you" He said so innocently. It annoyed me even more.

"You weren't hiding me. You- you- Argh!" I couldn't say that it was my first time being hugged by a guy that wasn't a family member. I finally calmed down and sighed. "Forget it…" I threw my stick away and help Lavi up. After that, he began to tease me, saying that I looked cute when I was embarrassed. I wanted to say "I ain't cute" but I let it slide for a while.

After that moment, Lavi smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere. It was only a few minutes that we met Johnny. He pointed out the box on the table. I reached out and opened it. I finally saw my very own Exorcist uniform.

I was in awe when I saw it. The gold chain was authentic, there were no extra trimmings or lose thread, and it was light. It was absolutely perfect. The coat, the badge, and the chain were very much different than the cosplay type.

I was happy that I saw the coat; when I saw the bottom part I felt disappointed. I saw a short white skirt. It even had the same design as my school uniform with the exception of its length which was above the knee. I didn't see the reason why Johnny would change my design until he said those words.

"Lavi said that it would be appropriate for you to wear." It was obviously a lie. I didn't like skirts. I could only wear skirts on occasion, like school or being forced my parent.

After I had said my gratitude, I went my way. I noticed that Lavi was still following me. It wasn't annoying for I thought it was normal for him to do that, being a future Bookman and all must had been hard work. However, I had a feeling that it was for something else. Since my feelings won't turn away, I stopped and looked at him.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering." He said, "So, aren't you going to try it on?"

I knew that he would say that. It was a guy's fantasy to see a girl in cute clothes. I should be happy that he was a genuine guy and not really gay from the convincing drawings and fanfictions that I saw in my world. I needed to say something, but I was pulled once again by him. I couldn't get out of it; he seriously wanted me to wear it. I only hoped that I wouldn't regret it.

Then he pushed me to the changing room. While he was outside, he told me that he won't let me out until I was fully changed. I had no other options for it. I even thought that he would do something like kissing me. But that thought was clearly impossible, he was only teasing me for the time being. I would never know since he's unpredictable at times. Hence, I continued changing.

It took me a while to change since I need to tie my long hair. As soon as I was finished, I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection. Even though it was comfortable, I became embarrassed of my body. I had scars on my legs, l had big feet, and I had uneven knees. That was why I didn't like wearing skirts, it was exposing my insecurities. I felt like Lavi was going to laugh at me.

I couldn't stay here forever, so I went outside to face the music. Lavi was the first who saw me in a short skirt. I couldn't see his face, for looked down from embarrassment. I didn't know what to do; there were no word coming from my mouth. Lavi didn't say anything for a long time. The more he was silent, the more I became agitated.

And there, silence took over.


	8. Chapter 8

UntiedGeneration: I'm truly sorry for the long delay…

Nicole: No harm done… People need inspiration to make a story great. –pats head-

UntiedGeneration: -feels touched- I had help from some reviewers. T-thank you and E-e-enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

"H-how long are you going to stay silent?" I then looked up and I noticed that he was covering his face. I took a guess it was for holding in his laughter.

"Nicole? Is that you?" the suspense was over; I turned to my side and saw Allen and Link who just happened to pass by. He looked at my new look as I bowed down again from embarrassment.

"P-please don't laugh." I said.

"I won't. The uniform suits you." He said.

"I agree with Allen." Lavi finally answered. I felt a bit relieved after hearing that. But then again I wondered why Lavi didn't say anything earlier. I wanted to ask but I noticed that his face was in a shade of pink.

"Liar, you were about to laugh Lavi." I said without thinking.

"No I wasn't."

"Then what was the long silence for?"

He didn't answer for we were interrupted by Reever, who was telling us to go to Komui's office for a mission. Lavi and I parted for he was once again called by Bookman.

We went to Komui's office, and there we sat down. Bridget gave each of us a brown folder which provided information for the mission. My eyes widened when I realized that I was going to my very first mission.

"D-does this mean… I'm going on my first mission?" I said.

"That's right. I saw your training with Kanda." He said.

"Look, I tripped and it was beginner's luck." I protested. "Speaking of Kanda, where is he?"

"He already went ahead for his mission."

"And are there others who will come with us as well?"

"No, I'll be assigning you two for this mission." I didn't know how to react. It was not that I doubted Allen's abilities; he was an amazing Exorcist in my book. However the real problem was me. I doubted that I had Exorcist material and I thought that I would be a burden to Allen. Komui noticed my uneasiness.

"If you still feel uneasy, don't hesitate rely on Allen." He said. I then looked at Allen. He gave a very sincere smile. It made me feel a bit of relief.

After that, we arrived by the Ark door. I took a deep breath and went inside. It was my second time in the Ark, but it never ceased to amaze me. Allen led the way as I followed. Then, we went through another door and I saw myself inside another empty room. Once there, we saw a finder. He escorted to the train.

We stayed at a very high class cabin. I sat down and read the folder. I found out that we were going to Oregon to investigate a mysterious melody that had been going around for more than a month. When I thought about it deeper, the word Oregon reminded me of my friend living in there for six months. I sometimes thought of him and his life there. But it was impossible for him to be here; I ignored that thought and tried to find something to eat.

"Uh… Allen" I nervously faced Allen.

"What is it?" he said.

"I'll be going around the train for while." I sighed and left for I wasn't used to talking yet. I then went to the lady's washroom; I washed my face with water and looked myself at the mirror. It had been a long time since I saw my reflection. My scar was still there and the colors of my eyes were still the same. As I was about to finish up, I overheard a conversation between finders.

"Is she really going to fight with us? How do we know she doesn't betray us?"

"Shh… she might hear you."

"What's the point? She came out of nowhere. She might be working with the Earl. I don't trust her at all…"

"I just hope that they know what they're doing… I don't want to be near her."

The conversation ended there. I sat down and tried to calm myself down. I got used to the gossips around me. I knew that there are some people that wouldn't trust me yet. I felt alone at that moment, but I had to be strong. I had to pretend that I never heard it.

I then went back to the cabin and acted as if nothing happened. When I was able to convinced Allen that I was only dizzy from motion sickness, I gazed at the scenery of green pastures. I was astonished at the vast land, and it was very rare for me to see it. My smile grew wider as I saw a beautiful town.

"We're almost there." Allen said and I nodded. I suddenly became anxious as I thought of the mission. I held my locket which was also my anti-akuma weapon.

We were a few kilometers away when the train suddenly stopped. I suddenly held on the handle as the force pushed me forward to Allen. Fortunately, Allen caught me before I hit myself with a chair. Then I heard a weird gear sound coming from Allen. I was stunned as I saw Allen's left eye finally reacted.

"Akuma…" I immediately recovered as I chased Allen to the front part of the train. My body began to shake as I saw a swarm of akuma going our way. But I needed to be brave at that moment, so I took another deep breath and took out my locket.

"Innocence, activate!" I said and my locket transformed into a pair of elegant dual blades. My body suddenly had a mind of its own. I jumped off the train and killed some level twos. After that, I began to sense that something was going to attack me from behind, so I turn around and blocked it with my blades. It was successful; I managed to block a strong force coming from the akuma. However, I was drove down to the train.

I was alive at least; I only had few cuts from the landing. I held on the door frame and hoisted myself up for support. Unexpectedly, I couldn't move and I saw I bright light coming from my hand. I noticed that it was the same hand that was holding the door frame. I wasn't able to stop it. I closed my eyes as the light became brighter.

I blinked my eyes for a bit and I realized that I was looking at another flashback. There were two people at the train station, a man and a woman to be precise. The woman was crying and the man was comforting her as they waited for a train.

"_Don't cry, I'm going to visit you soon." he said._

"_But… but… I'm afraid that I might be able to see you again."_

"_Try not to think anything bad." He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. "I promise you… I will come back."_

_Their voices were nostalgic; it was as if I had met them before. I wanted to get a better view but I was only able to see the appearance of the man. He was wearing black coat and pants and he was carrying a large luggage with a crest for his trip. When I was about to see his face, he had already turned around and went inside the train, leaving the woman weeping by alone by the station._

After that, I slowly came back to my senses. And at that moment, I was already being attacked by an akuma. It was at that moment I thought that I was going to die on my first mission. Then Link suddenly saved me by making a barrier.

"What are you spacing out for?" he shouted. "Destroy that thing already!"

"Right…Sorry…" I reactivated my Innocence and killed the remaining akuma. Later, I was able to meet Allen and the finders. Allen looked glad that I safe; on the other hand, some finders didn't look pleased at my performance.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" said one of the angry finders.

"This is a real war, not a game that you can play with!" I was shocked by their words. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out from my mouth. The rambles continued until Allen finally said something for me.

"Nicole is doing her best. Please give her a chance."I felt happy when he said that. I wanted to repay him somehow, and this was the only thing that I could think of.

"I'm sorry" I said and lowered my head. "I promise that I'll do better next time."

They were a bit satisfied of what I said. We then went back inside and the train continued to go through its destination.

We arrived at a small town in Portland. I told Allen and Link that I was still a bit dizzy from the trip and I needed to walk for a while. They both agreed as long as I was nearby and not surrounded by many people.

While walking, I began to think deeper. I thought that they had a point, but I knew that it was not a joke and this was not a game that I should be playing. But I felt like strange since I came here. I was able to see visions of people and I didn't know why or how. It just happened.

I spaced out again and before I knew it, I bumped into someone. We both fell on our knees and I saw a lot of falling papers.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I said to the man and I immediately helped him in collecting that scattered papers. While I was picking it up, I noticed the drawings on it. They were amazing. The perspectives were great, the colorings were nice, and the thickness of the pencil and charcoal were just right. Its style reminded me of one of my friends who was good at drawing.

"Oh no, I have to remake some drawing again." His voice and accent were almost the same as the guy in my vision. I looked at the guy that I bumped into and I was dumbfounded of what I saw. He had the same crest as I saw in my vision, but his face… he had the same facial features of my friend back home.

"Angelo?"

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I'M SO SORRY!

Nicole: Why are you saying sorry again? The chapter is fine.

UntiedGeneration: But… but… The chapter is short -tears-

Allen: it's alright; you're going to make it an arc right?

"UntiedGeneration: -nods- …yes…

Lavi: then readers stay tuned for more great chapters.

UntiedGeneration: -blushes-


	9. Chapter 9

UntiedGeneration: H-hello... Thank so much for reading my story. P-please enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray-man

* * *

"Angelo…" I was facing a person from that past and from another world, so I thought that it was still impossible for my friend to be here.

"Are you okay young miss?" he said as he picked up the last piece of paper on my head. I paused of a minute, realizing that it was not my friend that I was facing. Rather, it was more like his ancestor or a doppelganger.

"I'm sorry" I said. I suddenly felt bad when it was not Angelo. It made me miss my home a whole lot. I gave the sketches and was about to go my way. But he stopped me; he pulled me back and took a good look at me.

"W-wait, are you going to cry?" he went into panic when he thought that I was about to cry. He then wiped face with his sleeve. "It's no big deal. I could always make it again."

"mmmph! I'm not going to cry!" I pushed his arm away and laughed. "Do you always do that when you see a crying girl?"

"Only when I feel that it's my fault." He smiled and noticed my uniform. "Your outfit says that you're not from here. Are you visiting someone?"

"You could say that. I have some business here with a friend." I said. "I'm Nicole by the way."

"I'm Armando. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nicole." I shook his hand as courtesy. Looking at his appearance, it was like meeting his ancestor. But I doubted that Angelo and Armando had the same hobbies. I made a quick test just to be sure. I pointed at the drawing where a girl in shorts was sitting down and drinking a cup of tea by the garden.

"That's a nice drawing you have there." I said "Does HE have a name?"

"Oh, you mean Ryan? He's one of the characters of my story." It was really his ancestor, I realized. Despite the different style in drawing, they had the same interest in drawing a guy with girlish features. This time, I didn't fall into their so called traps.

"You're the first person who got it right." He smiled.

"Well, I have experience…" I laughed. Our conversation didn't last long when Allen finally found me.

"Nicole, don't run off like that." He said. I apologized immediately and Allen just gave me a smile. On the other hand, Link was lecturing of the rules and regulations of the Order. I guessed that that was one way of showing a person that he was worried.

"Then I should take my leave" Armando arranged the sheets of paper and placed them inside his bag. "Take care of yourself Miss Nicole." He left with a smile that was so nostalgic to me. I thought it was enough to see a familiar face while I was here. But oh what irony when I realized that it was still not him.

Soon enough, we arrived at a glamorous mansion. It had a breath-taking garden and the land was really large. I couldn't help myself to think that the inside of it was as amazing as it was outside. And indeed I was right yet again when we went through the main door. The paintings, and decorations and the furniture were not only expensive but also exquisite.

"Welcome Exorcists" Another familiar voice came to my mind. It wasn't Armando this time. His voice was a little deeper than his. I looked up and I felt I was hallucinating again when I saw his face. He had curly black hair and brown eyes. He had rectangular glasses in his front pocket. Also, that face, he had the same dashing face where girls would fall for him. Excluding me of course.

_"Kira's here too?" _ I thought to myself and went a bit farther than Allen and Link.

"Do you know that person?" Allen asked.

"Uh, no. not really…"

"My name is Martin" he bowed like a gentleman, but more on a butler. "Sorry for troubling you in such short notice. My lady will meet you at the drawing room."

I sat at one of the soft chairs and browsed at the decoration. Martin provided us some tea and scones and I happily took one and ate it. It was delicious. I thought. But that aside, I looked at Martin who was placing the snacks on the table, and astonish that he and Kira were also alike… facial wise. It was then that I began to wonder if they were also friends here.

The door slammed opened and I saw a beautiful young lady stampeding inside the room. My body began to stiffen when I thought of a graceful lady in the house was not exactly what I had expected.

"Honestly, don't you have a bit of self-confidence?" She huffed. I didn't see the person who she was talking with until she grabbed my arm and went out the room.

"How about another woman's opinion then," she said. "Miss, do you think that friend is handsome?"

"For the hundredth time my lady, I am not handsome!" I looked to the guy, and it was once again Armando. I couldn't answer the lady's question after seeing his face. Instead, I suddenly let out a 'pfft' sound as I realized what the argument was all about… it was Armando's denial stage of being handsome.

"See?" Armando pointed at me. "She disagrees with you!" I couldn't say anything, for I was too busy holding out my laughter. With that, I couldn't stop their petty quarrel. I snuck back to the drawing room and let out my laughter there. Allen didn't understand the situation, but I just kept on laughing until Martin finally stopped them.

"You two… "He said with such strictness. His tone made them stop like some little children in trouble "we have guest here."

"My lady, your behavior is inappropriate. Please be more observant to the atmosphere" He said.

"Yes, Martin."

"And you Mister Palma…" he went towards Armando, I took a guess what he was going to say and it was…

"Admit that you're handsome already." He said. Armando still denied that fact, but they left it at that.

We all went to the drawing room and sat down with the exception of the butler who was standing beside the lady.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier." She smiled. "Especially Miss—"

"Nicole" I answered. "But I didn't expect that Armando would be here."

"And I didn't expect that Ms. Nicole is an Exorcist." Armando commented.

"Have you guys met?" Link questioned.

"A little while ago"

"A little late for introductions" The lady cleared her throat. "I'm Elisa and I believe that you have met my butler, Martin."

"Please to make your acquaintance. I'm Allen Walker, and this is Link." Allen said "Can you tell us about that rumor?"

"This had happened more than a month ago" Elisa began speaking. "According to the rumor, people had been disappearing every night. And at those same nights, people would hear a mysterious melody coming out of town. They call it the Reaper's Melody for that reason."

While sinking all those in, I took a bite on the croissant. It was freshly baked, so it was tastier to eat. Then I continued to take note of their conversation.

"Has anyone tried to find the source of the melody?"

At Link's question, I noticed at Armando and Martin's expression. They were deep, and it was as though that had lost many comrades. No, it was more like a very painful secret. I wanted to ask, but I felt like it wasn't the right time to do it. As the saying went, in time all will be explained.

"I'm terribly sorry" Martin answered. "There were number of people who had tried to find the source. However, none of them came back"

"As far as we know, the melody came from the forest" Elisa concluded

"I see…"

"The melody…" I interrupted and all of the people in the room had eyes on me. "What does it sound like?"

"I… I don't know" She answered but her eyes were far away from mine. "I never heard of it."

I wasn't satisfied of what she had answered, but it was enough to make me curious.

* * *

It was still in the afternoon. We had enough time to leisure around for a bit. I told Allen and Link that I'd be in the garden. Once there, I roamed around by the rose bush. I felt it was the perfect time for me to relax. However, my relaxation didn't last long when I suddenly sneezed from the scent of tobacco. I followed the scent and there I saw Martin who was taking a puff from his cigarette and Armando who was finishing up his drawings.

"Lady Exorcist" Martin said and threw his cigarette away from me.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, it's fine" He smiled. "Why don't you come closer?"

I went closer to them. While they were busy, I didn't realize that I was staring at them the whole time. Like I said before, they were ridiculously the same with my friends. Martin's smoking habits and Armando's drawing skills, they had them. I sighed to keep my nerves down.

"Is there something on my face?" I blinked a few times.

"No"

"Then that must mean I'm handsome" I just laughed and Martin did the same. On the other hand, Armando was busy drawing and didn't hear the comment.

"You guys are close friends aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because…" I pointed at his face. "You smoke without hesitation" I smiled. Martin just chuckled at my answer.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, I do think that Armando is handsome." I teased. Armando was startled of what I said. I kept laughing with Martin, and in no time, Armando finally joined in our chat.

It felt so strange yet good at the same time. It was as if I was talking to my old friends again. Armando and Martin told me that they met in a small coffee shop in their hometown; they also told me how much they missed the times in the coffee shop. The little chats with their buddies, the meetings that were held in that place, and the leisure times whenever they had the free time.

The thing that astonished me the most was Armando's lover. The way how Armando described her, her angelic face, her bright smile, and her love for cooking, it was really a man in love. I didn't care if I smiled like an idiot that moment, for I was really happy for Armando and his lover.

But something was wrong. Armando's smile was sincere yet his eyes were filled with sorrow. It was not only him, but Martin had those eyes as well. I began to wonder if the lover had died, but I hesitated at that thought. Then I considered the rumor, I sensed that it was connected to them.

"You can't your lover am I right?" that hit the mark. Martin couldn't say anything and hid his face. Armando's hand was shaken. He closed his sketchbook and bowed his head low.

"I can't go back…" he said. "I love her so much… but…I can't go back to her… from all the sins that I have done…" he was trembling from the burden in his heart.

Something triggered inside of me, it was another vision. I suddenly saw another scene with Armando. He was with another guy; they were having a friendly chat as they went on their trip. I went closer to their side and began listen.

"Hey, why did you make that game? Are you teasing Ana again?" Armando said.

"It's not game Armando. But merely a test." Said the man. "I want to see whether she could live without me for one full day."

"Why do you need to do that?" Armando questioned the man. "I know you guys will live happily when you get married."

The man just smiled and went to sleep. But then, something dreadful came after that. The carriage's wheel suddenly gave in and then the carriage itself crashed. Armando and the coachman were covered in blood and broken bones but they survived the crash. However, the man didn't. His internal organs were crushed from the impact and he didn't make it in the hospital. Armando couldn't accept this. He had blamed himself of what had happen.

After that, he told to a woman named Ana about the incident. She was crying her heart out, but Armando couldn't cry, couldn't comfort her, and couldn't even move. His eyes were dead as he saw the tormented Ana on the floor.

I stood there motionless as I witness his past. It was scary. It was bloody. I couldn't believe that he had such a past, but I believed that he was still carrying the blame.

"Ni….cole…"

"Huh?"

"Nicole!" I blinked my eyes a few times then I finally came back. I took deep breaths after what I had seen. My heart was beating fast and I was a bit shaken. It was really a scary experience

"Nicole…" I saw Allen. He was pale as a ghost when he looked at me. He wasn't the only one, Armando, Martin and even Link had the same expression as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Y…yeah" I nodded but their expression didn't disappear. "Did… something happen?"

No one answered. Armando came to my side and patted my head. "I'll be careful next time. So please, don't scare us like that." After that, He and Martin left.

"Allen?" I wanted to ask him, but he smiled and said.

"You didn't move for a long time so you had us worry."

I fell into silence. I knew that something had happened to me, but it wasn't the right time. At the moment, I was focusing at my mission.

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I... uh...

Nicole: Come on! say it!

UntiedGeneration: A new chapter will be out earlier than expected... Thank you for the support!

Nicole: See? that wasn't so hard. People will be thrilled.

UntiedGeneration: -still shaken-


	10. Chapter 10

UntiedGeneration: Thank you so much for waiting…

Nicole: That was quick.

UntiedGeneration: I… uh… -blush-

Nicole: Please enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray-man

* * *

Time flew so fast, I thought for it was already night time. I sat down by the meadows and waited. Armando already left for his work, and Martin stayed in the mansion with Lady Elisa. I sighed in relief as they were only in town; safe and sound.

"It's really cold tonight" I shivered. I went back to where Allen and Link were. I saw them from afar. They looked like they were having a deep conversation. I thought Allen was listening to the last message from General Cross again. But there conversation didn't last long when Allen noticed me. I went towards him and accepted his offer of drinking some hot chocolate.

"Thanks" I smiled as I took a sip. The chocolate was nice and sweet that I drank it in one gulped. Allen smiled in amusement. I blushed when I saw him smile like that.

"Did I do something childish again?" I said, but Allen just shook his head.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile like that." He said. My face felt hot from embarrassment. It was true; I wasn't been able to smile like that for a while. After all that had happened, maybe I should smile like that more often.

"I guess this place reminded me of some friends back home" I stretched my arms and laughed.

"Like Armando and Martin?" I was startled by that statement. It would seem as though my actions were really obvious.

"You had an easy time talking to them than the people in the Order." Link commented.

"Were you observing me this whole time Link?" I looked at Link, who only coughed and continued to drink his hot chocolate. I laughed at his reaction. It has been a long time since I felt so light.

"Well… I can tell you a thing or two about my friends."

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine. I want to." I said and sat down beside them. "Armando and Martin are like Angelo and Kira. Angelo is an amazing artist. He really perseveres with it comes to his drawings and so determined to make them come to life. Although, he doesn't admit that he's handsome like Armando. Kira, he's amazing as well. He thinks up astonishing costumes for himself, and he's even a lady's man. He also has a smoking habit which is fine... Both of them are like big brothers to me. They really know how to cheer me up whenever I'm down…"

"…They're great in their own way." I gave a mild smile. Telling about my friends made me feel good even though I talked too much. I was about to say sorry once again to Allen, but he interrupted.

"You must really love your friends" he said. My smile grew even wider by his words.

"Yeah…" I answered. "You too Allen"

"Please wait a minute? I—"he was flustered. I didn't know why until I realized what it meant.

"Don't misinterpret! You're also like a brother to me!" I said shyly. Then we both looked at each other and laughed. I wanted to continue our friendly chat, but it had to wait. We suddenly heard a strange melody.

I couldn't understand it. I couldn't make out the instrument that was playing. I closed my eyes as I listened deeper to the melody. I still didn't understand it until I heard a woman's cry. So much pain and suffering were there, but that wasn't the true sound of the melody.

I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I suddenly thought of Armando and Kira. They had those deep regretful eyes that I just couldn't bear to ignore. And Armando's words, I felt that these are connected. My body began to shiver as fear took over me.

"Allen…" I said with much distress as I tugged Allen's sleeve. I was about to continue to talk, but Allen's left eye suddenly reacted. I looked up and I saw a huge swarm of Akuma going to the forest.

"Akuma…"

Allen activated his Innocence and I activated mine. He and Link went to the forest. I wanted to go, but I couldn't move from my place. I didn't know the reason; I just had a feeling that I needed to stay in my place.

"Nicole?" Allen turned around and noticed that I wasn't following him.

"You guys go ahead" I said. "Something tells me that I need to stay here."

"But—"

"Just go! There are civilians in the forest!" the feeling wouldn't go away. Allen was able to understand and went their way.

A group of Akuma was able to spot me; luckily they were only level ones and twos. I took a deep breath and let my weapon fly right into them. I jumped from one Akuma to another and with a few slashes and pierces I was able to destroy most of them. However, it wasn't enough. There were a lot more that were coming at me. I didn't want to stop fighting. I needed to hold them off because people's lives were at stake.

It took a while before I was able to clear the area from Akuma. I was fortunate to just have a few cuts and bruises, but the feeling from before didn't disappear. Then, I saw a silhouette going to the forest. I tried calling out, there was no respond.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" I shouted.

He didn't hear me. I was left with no other choice. I ran towards him and pulled him down. He was a stubborn one; it was as if he was in a hurry so I need him to hold him on the ground. I couldn't make out his face for it was too dark. I leaned closer to be able to see it clearly, but I regretted that I did.

"Martin?" My eyes widened as I saw his face. He was panting and sweating from shock.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to get killed?" I was mad that he was here but worried at the same time.

"Elisa is not in her room. She might be at the forest." I was confused. Why would Lady Elisa be in such a dangerous place if she wanted to die? Unless, she had a past with them as well; I needed to find out everything.

"Why would she be here?" I looked at him in the eye, but he was avoiding it. He was hesitant to tell me. I couldn't take it. I kicked his leg and twisted his arm, hoping that he would talk.

"Tell me!" I threatened.

"OW!" he struggled, but I was the type who wouldn't go down, especially when it came to people like Martin. Not long, he was able to talk to me in honesty.

"You're not a butler aren't you?" I questioned. it was something that I observed for a long time.

"How did you know?" his eyes widened.

"You're easy to read." I sighed. "You said Elisa instead of 'my lady'"

It was one of the reasons. I remembered how my friends, Angelo and Kira, used to do as role-playing game at out hang-out. They acted as butlers whenever their lady friend would meet. It was memorable. It was fun. And most of all it was their special way of bonding.

He was speechless. I didn't expect that my observation would affect him, but it was the only way to know the truth about the whole rumor. I released my grip and let him catch his breath.

"We were worried about Armando since he came here. And right now—"he couldn't continue. I pushed him aside as I sensed a hostile presence. Another attack came our way. And as the smoke cleared, I was able to see the enemy, a level three.

"I found an Exorcist~" it said. "And a special one too… "

The situation was bad. It was not only that I encountered a level 3 for the first time, but I was about to fight with a civilian at my side.

I couldn't contact Allen with all the static from the golem; I thought of the best option, I told Martin to hide and I fought off the level three alone. I hit the akuma as hard as I could, but it managed to block and dodge some of my attacks. Later, its arms transformed into blades like mine and started to counter. I managed to block it and stood firm to my position. I felt odd; I wondered why I wasn't down yet.

"Your scar is glowing" it said as eyes appeared in its head. "I wonder why the Millennium Earl wants you alive."

"As if he would…"

"Your eyes…those are what he needs" I was stunned. I didn't understand how my eyes were important. This left me confused. The thought of not being part of this world was still there, yet I felt like something did happen but I didn't remember what.

"The Millennium Earl wants you, so I'll make it swift." It said "I'll deal with your friend first!"

I dreaded in horror as I saw a group of akuma towards where Martin was hiding. I shouted his name, telling him to run. But he couldn't move. He couldn't say anything. I wanted to go after him but the level three was blocking my way. At the time, I heard an explosion coming from his area… I was too late.

"MAAARRRTTTIIINNN!" My heart was beating deep and fast as I saw the aftermath in slow motion; the smoke finally subsided and a pair of glasses came flying to my side. I couldn't see his body. Martin wasn't there anymore. It came to me; I wasn't able to save him.

I wanted to become stronger, for my strength right now was not enough. I admitted that I was very weak, that's why I wanted to kill the enemy right in front me. And everything else, I wanted to prove to everyone that I was more than what they saw.

_"Innocence… Please!" _I thought._ "Please… even just this once, let me be stronger!"_

My body reacted by my thoughts. I felt heat from my scars, and I felt a sudden increase of my powers. With those feelings, I had the will to beat him down.

I shoved the level three and immediately position myself with an attacking stance. I rushed into it and aimed at the chest. The level three was able to block it but it gave damage from the impact. I jumped back and quickly retaliated by slashing it's arm off. I heard screams of pain from what I had done. I was about to finish him off, but I was wide open. I was unexpectedly stabbed on my left shoulder.

The level three recovered. It didn't have a second thought of pulling its blade off. It began to skewer me even deeper. It was painful and it was enough for me to cry.

I was in intense pain. I was already soaked in my own blood. But, I didn't want to stop. I needed to end it once and for all. So I took this as an advantage, I grabbed hold on the blade and sliced it off.

Then, the level 3 finally retreated and tried to recover. However, I didn't let him; I charged in for the kill and slashed it in half. And finally, it was defeated.

I was able to finish it off, but the victory was not as sweet as they say. It was morbid and unfair. Tear began to flow as I knew that I didn't save a life. I wasn't meant to smile after all, for I felt that my smile can only cause pain to others. 

* * *

UntiedGeneration: -cries-

Allen: What's wrong?

UntiedGeneration: I-i-it's my first time writing a battle scene.

Allen: It's alright... -pats head-

UntiedGeneration: -blushes wildly-


	11. Chapter 11

I knelt down and carefully touched my injured arm. I didn't feel any pain from that, but the pain in my heart wouldn't go away as I went to the spot where Martin was killed. Halfway there, I spotted his broken glasses; it was covered with dirt from the explosion. I picked it up and I saw another vision; this time, it was about Martin.

_He was outside of town, hiding behind the bushes. I didn't get it at first. But as the vision became clearer, I found out that he was listening to a conversation between akuma._

"_Time to kill! Kill! Kill!" said one._

"_We found Innocence" said the other. "The Millennium Earl will be pleased"_

"_What about the humans? Should we play with their guts?"_

_Then, a level 4 appeared from the shadows and said "Bring the Innocence as swiftly as possible." They laughed and went their way._

"_Elisa… Armando…" he couldn't stand what he had heard. He knew that his friends were in danger, and he could just stay in a safe place knowing that they would be in danger. With that, he needed to go there; he needed to see them first before the akuma._

After seeing the vision, I finally understood Martin's intentions. I knew how it felt to protect the people who were most precious to you. I wished that I had protected Martin better.

"Martin!" I cried. "Where are you!"

I knew that he wouldn't respond. No matter how many times that I would call for his name, he wouldn't answer me anymore. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I regretted it so much. As I listened to the melody, it became painful. However, I appreciated the music. I knew what it meant. And so, I needed to go. I knew that Allen and Link would be in danger.

"_Come on…"_ I thought in my mind. _"This is not the time to cry!"_ I stood up and ran to the source of the melody.

The melody became louder and clearer until I reached my destination. There, I saw Allen and a few people with him, some finders who were using barrier talismans, and Lady Elisa and Armando who were convincing a blonde haired woman at their side to let go of the source of the melody. It was Celtic Harp, and with it, there was a jewel, just an ordinary jewel.

"This must be the source…" I said to myself and rush my way to their side. I was successful that Lady Elisa noticed me.

"Miss Nicole!" she shouted and everyone else followed "Wait—your arm!"

"This is nothing…" I said. "You need to get out of here…" I saw a level 4 and two level 3's fighting Allen.

"I won't" Armando said. "I won't leave Ana here…"

He had that expression again, those dead eyes and the face that had immense pain and guilt; it was the same as the one I saw in my vision. I understood that they needed more time, and I knew Allen needed backup. So I went out of the barrier and called my weapon once more. I was aware that I might not last long because of my wound, but I wanted to protect them this time. I didn't anyone of them die because of this.

I was about to jump in to the fight when I noticed dark chains surrounding me.

"What the-?" the chains began to hold me tighter and there was a burst of electricity, making me shout in pain yet again.

After that, I accidentally deactivated my weapon. I almost lost consciousness. I looked up and I saw another level 3 in front of me. The akuma pulled the chain and I was being dragged to the enemy side.

"Keep her alive" said the level 4. "The Earl wants her."

"Nicole!" Allen shouted.

"Sorry Allen…" I was already exhausted; I couldn't even struggle my way out of the chains. I thought that it was the end of me that it was the end of me as I heard people calling my name. Allen was fighting the level 4, so he couldn't reach me.

As I saw Allen fighting, I realized that he had done so much for me. He was really what I had expected in the manga, which was thinking of others first before him. I wanted to help and the only way to do that was escaping the grip.

"I… won't go down easily!" I struggled, but the electrocution kept on coming. I felt pain yet I concentrated in breaking free. Then, I was able to free my right hand and reactivated my Innocence. I cut through the chains and I was able to free myself.

"_Shit…"_ I suddenly felt dizzy. I knelt down and I panted heavily. The level was going towards me until a cluster of needles suddenly appeared in front of me as a shield.

"Heaven Compass: East Crime" I found myself being save by Bookman and…

"Fire Seal: Configuration of Ash." Once more, I saw a huge fire snake, devouring the two level 3's. As the snake disappeared, both of them were burned into ashes.

"Reinforcements have arrived." My eyes widened as I heard his voice. I watched as he continued helping Allen with a level 4.

As I sat there, watching them battling with a level 4, I had sensed that they had become stronger. I realized that I was still weak, still inexperience. As they finally defeated the Level 4 with their powerful blows and attacks, for the first time in a long while, I admired their backs; they had indeed become stronger.

After the defeat of the akumas, we gathered around the harp. Ana still couldn't bear leaving it behind. She had lost sense of reality because of regret. Armando needed to protect her as promised. But in my standpoint, she wasn't listening to the melody. That was why I needed to do this. I needed to get the Innocence.

I stood up and the remaining energy that I had. I took out my blade and aimed it at the harp.

"P-please no!" Ana sensed I was going to do. "I won't leave him this time!"

"I'm begging you…" Armando blocked my way. "It's my fault… I should be blamed for Ana's sorrow. If I hadn't agreed to separate them for a day…If I had woke him up…if I had saved him that time-"

"He would have died either way…" I interrupted and the people were shock of what I had said. I remembered that vision. "I don't know about your past, but I'm sure that your lover made that game for a reason."

"A-are you saying—"

"Your lover…"I continued. "…knew that he was going to die. He wanted to make sure that you will live on even though he's not at your side anymore. So that's why…" I was shaking as I slashed that part where the jewel was hanging. I then caught it and gave it to Ana. "Listen to the melody more attentively."

"Please…" Tears finally rolled down my cheeks as I looked at Ana. "Listen to his voice…"

I held her shaking hand as we both listened to the melody for the last time. She closed her eyes and tried her best to calm down. After a while, we heard a gentle voice coming from the harp. She eyes widened as she was familiar with the voice as it said:

"_You did it love, now live on for the both of us."_

"Darling…" she held my hand tighter and started to cry. From that moment, his voice finally reached her.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, realizing that I had collapsed after the incident. I sat up and noticed that my wound was already healed. Later, Lavi came in to the room. He had a tray of food in his hands and placed it on my lap.

"What's this?"

"Can't you tell? It's breakfast" He said. "Now say aahh…" he gleefully took the opportunity to grab a spoonful of porridge and about to place it in my mouth, but I declined it.

"I'm not a kid you know" I said as placed the spooned down. "What happened?"

"You passed out. We had to take you back to the Headquarters for your wounds." He said as I became aware that I was in my room.

"Where Allen and Link?"

"They're bringing the Innocence to Hevlaska at the moment; they'll visit you later." He said.

"I can still walk, and I'm fine now." I said with a weird pitch on my tone. I guessed that I was still affected of what had happened to Martin.

"You were great on your first mission" He said so calmly. That shocked me.

"No, it wasn't" even though the mission came out to be a success, I felt as though that I had truly failed. "Martin, he—"

"What about me?" I jumped as I heard his familiar voice. It was there I saw Martin with a bandage on his forehead, and arm. He was carrying another tray of tea. "Good morning Miss Nicole" he smiled.

"M-martin…"

I didn't know how to react. He was there right in front of me, alive and kicking. I already thought that he had already turned into dust, and that I couldn't save him. I didn't know whether I should cry or be surprised as I saw his face. Then finally, I let my body do all the reaction for me.

"Don't scare the life out of me!" I leaped out of my bed and gave him a forceful kick. "You better not be a ghost!" I continued kicking. I couldn't have been more alive as I saw his face.

"Uh…Princess, I just save him. So please don't kill him" Lavi interrupted.

"Eh?" I was dumbfounded. He had this usual yet mysterious smile of his and left the room.

"I was saved by him" Martin said. He told me that while I was busy fighting with the level three, Lavi and Bookman were already there in the scene and killed the remaining akumas there. I was astonished of what I heard yet I felt stupid when I didn't realize it sooner.

"So, what are you going to do after this?" I asked. Not that I prying or anything; I just wanted to know.

"I'm going back home with Elisa. We came here because we worried about our friend." He answered.

"What about Armando and Ana?"

"Ana recovered from her grief and wants to travel, and Armando is staying in Oregon." He smiled. "He wanted to finish his work as soon as possible so that he could see his girlfriend." I smiled in relief, knowing that they were getting better.

"Armando wanted you to have this" he then placed a small sketchbook on my lap. "Thank you, from all of us."

When Martin left, I lifted up the flap of the sketchbook. On the front page, I saw a drawing of a small coffee shop. It had nice flowery pattern and a vintage design. I smiled at it for a long time when I thought that it was Martin and Armando's favorite place. It was how they had described it. Also, there was more than the drawing; I saw a small note under the drawing that was written from the artist himself.

_Here's a little secret:_

_ I only give out free drawings if and only if I'm really fond of them. You really do remind me of the people from back home. With that said, we would definitely meet again._

_ -Armando-_

"Yeah, definitely" I giggled for it was something that my friend Angelo would say. They also reminded me people from my home, and for that, I would like to meet them again, both of them.

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be posting another chapter later that expected.

Nicole: GET a new notebook already!

UntiedGeneration: uwaaah! -runs and hides-

Armando: Thank you for the support of this arc and for reading the story!


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey…" I was in the dream world with Angel. She looked worried.

"Is there something bothering you Angel?" I couldn't hear her answer. Her voice was too soft, and as I went a bit closer, I heard a name coming from her lips.

"They're here… Catherine and Kyrie" she said. Why she would call their names, I wondered.

"I'm sorry…" she said again. "Please don't tell anyone of what you know"

After that, I suddenly had flashes of my past. The time when I was a high school was my most dramatic event. And in those dreams, I saw a girl. She was the same age as me. She had brown shoulder length hair and she had the same white uniform that I also wore. I know who she was; she was Kyrie, my friend… I hesitated.

I woke the next morning realizing that I was in pain from my scars. It had increased after my first mission. There prickling sensation and the constant migraines became more frequent and I didn't know the reason. I didn't want anyone to worry, so I kept it a secret.

* * *

For the past four months, I had been going to missions with Lavi and Bookman, mostly Lavi. I guessed I was considered special since I was prophesized as "the heiress" that he had to follow me. I didn't like it, for it was really uncomfortable knowing that was his only reason.

One of my missions, we were going to Madrid, the capital of Spain. We were going to investigate the disappearances of the missing people, especially the finders. I thought my mind would be at ease when I was on a mission, and boy, I thought wrong.

In the inn's lobby, Miranda left to get a few snacks, and Bookman was drinking tea by the bar. I was quiet the whole time, still bothered by my dream, as Lavi poked me endlessly, but I did not bother to react at his annoying pokes.

"Princess…" I looked at him when I heard my nickname. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out for the last few days."

"I guess I'm a bit tired." I said but he wasn't convinced.

"I doubt it; you've been asleep the whole time." He said. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm fine really…"

"Don't lie to me; I can tell you are lying." He went closer and had a stern look, which was rare for him to do, at me. I bowed down, not wanting to look at him. I became silent once again, but he was insistent. He really wanted to know what was wrong, but I couldn't just say it in front of him for I knew that I might end up falling for him again, which he and I didn't want. However, because of his insistency, he lifted my chin and we saw each other eye to eye.

"Hey, you can always tell me." He said. I did not want to be swayed, but I ended up doing it. Since I came to this world, he was always there at my side. Maybe that was the reason; He was there, but I didn't deserve it.

"Do you miss your home?" I nodded.

"You know… I never get the chance to know where you live. How about we make a game about it?"

"Say what?" I replied immediately when he said the word game.

"If I can guess where you live, you will honestly tell a bit of yourself" He was unpredictable. Why would he want to make it a game? I thought. Feeling that I might regret it later, I agreed to his little game.

"Fine, but you only get five questions."

He smiled. He told me to stand up and turn around. Then, he held my hands and stared at my face for a long time. Lastly, he took off my hair tie and stroked my hair gently. I had a feeling that was satisfied of what he did, but I did not understand any of it. He looked he was confident of his answer—Rephrase that, he was absolutely confident of his answer. I would be amazed when he said…

"You live in the Philippines." He concluded. My jaw dropped for it was right. I could not believe it. My appearance changed drastically even I myself couldn't tell which race I belong.

"How did you know?" he smirked for he was amused of my reaction.

"For one thing, there's your skin color and your height—"

"I get it already, I'm short!" I interrupted for I thought that it was the only thing that made me Filipino.

"Let me finish…" he chuckled as I pouted. "You point with your lips, you always cover your mouth when you're laughing, and your accent is similar to them even though you try your best to hide it from people in the Order… and yes princess, I have been observing you for a while now."

"But what was that a moment ago?" I questioned about what happened earlier, especially the part where he pulled my hair tie off.

"Oh that, well… you look nice without a tie"

"Then may I please have my tie back?" I pouted, for I wasn't use to it. He was hesitant at first, but he gave it back to my anyway.

"You're so cute when you pout" he teasingly said as I retied my hair back to a ponytail.

I was speechless. I expected that he was really good at observing things, but I never expected that it was this much. I couldn't lie to him anymore, so I sighed and nodded in defeat. Lavi had a big grin on his face and he let me sit on the soft chair. He then excitedly sat across me as if it was an interrogation. Before he was about to ask his deadly questions to me, Miranda suddenly appeared and accidentally tossed a slice of strawberry cake on my head.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she shrieked. "I tripped and didn't see I was going. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Miranda, its fine—"

"No it's not fine; you will receive a heavy punishment from Princess!" Lavi interrupted and Miranda began to jitter as she was about to smack herself with a cake.

"Shut up you good for nothing slave!" I punched him with icing all over his face. I grabbed Miranda and went to the wash room. I tasted a bit of the icing, and it tasted good. Though I wanted to lick it all off, it was for the best that I should wash it with water.

"Such a waste" I sighed as I finished cleaning my hair. Miranda nervously gave me a towel. I looked at her, thinking if I was that scary.

"Thank you" I said, and I wiped the excess water on my hair. After a minute or so I began to talk to Miranda for the first time.

"Am I that scary?" I asked. "Don't answer that…" I bowed my head, thinking of a good topic and trying to stall some time before Lavi would have the opportunity to ask.

"Sorry about your cake" I sighed and noticed here scars from her hands.

"Uh… it's nothing" she said as she wore back her gloves. I felt she was looking at my eyes and scars as well.

"My eyes look weird, don't they?" I said. She shook her head vigorously but I knew that she didn't mean to hurt me. I had to admit that I really missed my brown eyes. "I guess that I'm a bit weird."

"No! You're not!" She immediately protested. Then she began to jitter as she tried to explain her opinion about me. "I think you're an amazing person. You weren't feeling well, so I thought I would give you a slice of strawberry cake to cheer you up"

I paused. The cake was actually for me. It was the first time, other Allen and Lenalee that someone gave something nice to me. I blushed for a moment, knowing what day it was.

"Hehe… you really think so?" I said shyly. I did not expect that Miranda would say that. It made me a bit happy. "You're amazing yourself Miranda."

"I-I-I'm not really that amazing." She said.

"I'm serious, you are. You always get back on your feet. I admire that from you; I really do" I said again. " Thank you for the cake by the way!"

I admitted; Miranda reminded me of myself. I used to think that I was useless and no one would want me. But there was a huge difference between me and her, and that was her perseverance. She was willing to do her best even though there was a time that she would have given up fully. I thought it was one of the reasons why I was so attracted to the series, for they had taught me insights in their way.

I saw Miranda, being flustered from what I had said. I smiled even wider for I was able to talk to Miranda. There was no bloodshed, no backstabs, it was just a small chat between girls. It made me realize that I should talk to Lavi now, for I was ready to answer his five questions.

"Where should I start?" He tapped his chin as he thought of his question. I sat there patiently, getting ready to the question that he would throw at me.

"Is the name Nicole really your name?"

"Yes and no" I said honestly. "It's actually a nickname, and I rather not tell you"

"Okay then… Which part of the Philippines do you live?" he asked.

"The southern part, specifically Davao" I said. "But my family originated in Batangas which is in Luzon"

"You said that you were studying, where do you study?"

"Uh… I'm not so sure that I could tell you the name of my school." I said hesitantly. "But I could say that I was somehow raised by Jesuits"

"A Jesuit school; I'm surprised that they let girls—Uh I mean it's no wonder that you know a bit of Science." He said, trying to not to make it a little offending to me.

"Nice save" I snickered. "I know that it is an all-boys school, but I was studying at sister school…or brother school. Whatever you call it. So much has changed since then."

"What about your friends and family? Can you tell me about them?"

"I don't talk to my family much at the moment. I actually have 2 older brothers and one younger sister, so there is nothing much there" I said reluctantly about it, but I changed when I talked about my friends. "Well…about my friends, I met most of them when I was fifteen. There's Arianne, other than one of my closest friends, she is also my fellow colleague. Since we have the same schedule, we almost spend the whole day together. Maela, she's an amazing cook. She's planning to have her own restaurant in the future. There's also Lois, but I actually met him even before that, he really loves classical music and wolves; sometimes we have our little mischief just for fun. Oh yeah, I shouldn't forget about Catherine and Kyrie—"

"_I'm sorry, I can't go…"_ I suddenly paused halfway for I remember something from my past once again.

"I said too much." I said "I'll save the others for another day." Lavi did notice that I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he just nodded and thought of his last question.

"Here's my last question" He said. I thought it was something serious but it was actually something that he was eager to know. "When…is your birthday?"

"Huh? Uh… well…" I scratched my head for I didn't know what he would react if I said the day, but I would find out anyway. "March 19"

"Hey, that's today!" He jumped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have celebrated."

"That's a question too much Lavi," I said. "Better luck next time." I stood up and immediately ran out.

I then hid behind one of the post of the lobby. I took a peek and I saw him with Bookman. He knew that he was in his serious Bookman mode. Just as he said in the reversed novel, he must not have any emotional connection to other people, for they would be excluded in history.

I wondered why I did not want to answer that. It was not a big deal for me to tell the reason, but for some unknown reason I wasn't able to tell him. Was it a neurotic anxiety that my psychology teacher use to say? Did I unconsciously hate my own birthday? Or did I really think that it would burden his position as a successor? I was definitely blocked by my own feelings.

We were in Madrid, and our mission was to know the whereabouts of the Innocence. Many people had been reported missing for the past few days. After taking a quick break, we went to the busiest streets of Madrid…supposedly.

Once we arrived, it did not look right. It was called the busiest street for a reason, but I only saw an empty street and it was not noon break. There was no people, no carriages, nothing but the sound of wind passing by. It is the complete opposite from what I had heard.

"Strange…" I said.

"Indeed…" Miranda added.

"That's why we're here princess" He Lavi smirked.

We searched the perimeter for a bit. But after while, I became a dizzy for walking too fast; I wanted to sit down, but something stopped me from doing so. I heard a voice; a voice that is very familiar to me.

"_Da-chi"_

"Do you hear something?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Miranda said.

"I just thought I heard someone—nevermind"

I shook my head, thinking that I was just hallucinating. But the voice became louder.

"_DA-CHI!" _my migraines came back. It was as though she was calling to me. I grabbed Miranda by the sleeve and slowly knelt down.

"What's wrong?" Miranda held me tight.

"Okay, that wasn't my imagination…" I said as I was trying to stay calm.

"Someone… Someone's calling me Ahhh!" I felt like my head was about to explode any minute. Who was that person calling me? I felt like I knew this person. Then it hit me, I knew whose voice belong to.

"K…Kyrie?"

"_Da-chi! Da-chi! Where are you?"_ It had to be Kyrie, for she was the only person who would call me by that nickname. I could hear her but I didn't see her. I feared that something must have happened to her. I feared that she was here… in this world.

"Kyrie, I'm here. Where are you?" then I saw a vision of an abandoned building. And inside, there were a lot of people; they were unharmed and asleep. Despite that, Kyrie's help was getting louder and louder. I quickly went back to my senses and told them of what I had seen.

"They're at an abandoned building. A theater or something." I said. "They have someone I know"

"This could be a trap" Bookman commented. "It's best if you stay here"

"But I can't stay here this time" I objected. "One of my friends might be in there and she is caught in crossfire."

"Very well..." Bookman said. "I shall go back to inn to check on other things" then he left.

We went around until we stumbled upon an abandoned building; it was the same building that I saw in my vision. The outside was filled with cobwebs and aging wood and concrete, but when we went inside, it looked like brand new. As we went further, we saw a young lady leisurely sitting on the desk.

"May I help you?" She said with a welcoming smile.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is where all of your dreams come true" The lady answered. Was it possible that Kyrie would be here? The place was saying that it was trap. Why Kyrie of all people?

"Ah! We've been expecting you." She pointed at me. "Your friend is already inside but-" her expression suddenly changed; her brows narrowed unto to me and her smile disappeared. "Once you go in you can never come out the same again."

We looked at each other. The warning definitely gave us a bad idea about it. It may have been the reason why people were disappearing.

"Are you an akuma? Lavi said.

"No, I'm an illusion made by someone who you are familiar with." She said. "I only come here to deliver a message" she gradually disappeared from us.

The hallway was dark, but there was a streak of light coming from the end of it. Beyond that light was a theater room filled with people; like in my vision, they were unharmed.

"These must be the missing people." Lavi noticed that the room accommodated a lot of people, especially the busiest street in Madrid.

I went closer to examine their faces. They were getting paler and paler; it was enough to see their vein popping out. Also, they were sweating. It was as though they were having a horrible nightmare that they couldn't wake up from it. On the front row, I saw someone who I dreaded to see. That short black hair, that white uniform from my school, and that mole near her right eye. It was her. It was definitely her.

"Kyrie!" I rushed to her side, but she didn't wake up. I was about to touch her when Lavi suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"That might be dangerous Princess" he said as he pointed at Kyrie's side, and there I saw piles of ashes and some clothes on the floor. I gasped at the horrid scene and immediately pulled my hand back.

"What am I going to do?" I panicked. "I can't just leave her here!"

"Calm down Nicole…" Miranda said.

"Calm down? How am I going to calm down?" I snapped "She's not supposed to be here… not after what happen!"

"Nicole…" Miranda said again.

"Sorry, I'll calm down." I breathed deeply.

"This girl must have been protected for a while." Lavi said. "Her condition is not as critical as the others" he was right, Kyrie looked healthier than the others. I wondered how long she was asleep.

The ground began to shake. We readied our weapons just in case. But instead of an akuma appearing in front of us, there was sweet scent in the room. I felt that Lavi was familiar with the scent because he immediately covered my nose.

"Don't breathe on it." He was too late. My body became heavy and I knelt down on the floor.

"Shit…" I forced myself to move by my body wouldn't obey. I needed to think fast; because once I would fall asleep, we would be dead, so I grabbed my thumb and suddenly twisted it. I was in pain, but I was wide awake.

"I'm okay now Lavi." I said, and he activated his Innocence. Miranda activated her weapons as well; she was using Time Out to protect the civilians who were still asleep.

One by one, akuma started to appear. Most of them were level 3; there some level 2 and a few level 4. The source of the scent was a level 2 akuma; it was like a weird car with big pipes. Also, some of the akuma looked at me with much curiosity. My scars and my eyes caught their attention.

"She's the one isn't she?" said one of them.

"Those eyes and scars, they're almost the same as that girl." Said another "Too bad we can't kill her"

"Kill the remaining Exorcist. I deal with the girl!" Said the level 4 and the others followed.

With Lavi's quick thinking, he recited the combo said, and an enormous pillar of flame, with lightning covering it, roared upward. It destroyed all of the level 2 and some of the level 3. I, on the other hand, jumped from one akuma to another. We managed to kill a lot of them; however we were still outnumbered.

"It's useless Exorcists!" said the level three. "We know you'll come"

It was a trap after all. They used Kyrie as bait. That made me mad. I wouldn't think that they would use that tactic just to capture me. How was I important to them? For all I knew, Kyrie owed me an explanation after the fight.

My eyelids felt heavy again. I was hearing a tempting invitation from the level 3. It grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "This nightmare would be over… you just need to close your eyes…"

"You're… a bunch… of PERVERTS!" I took control of my body and sliced him into pieces. Destroyed, Miranda and Lavi's eyes widened of what I had said, which was true…in my opinion at least. I rushed back to Lavi's side and took a quick gaze Kyrie; she was safe thanks to Miranda.

"Tsk Tsk, you should have put yourself to sleep" said the level 4. "I shall give you a horrible nightmare before I give you to the Earl!"

I felt a sudden impact inside of me. I felt like darkness surrounding me as I collapsed from the ground. I saw their expression as I heard faintly my name from their lips. And then, the world around me became dark.

* * *

To the anonymous reviewer: I apologized about this. I wanted to make this fanfiction possible. If it makes you feel better, we're already working together on the story. And if it is not enough, I am willing to delete the whole story. Just give me the heads up.

UntiedGeneration: I'm sorry!

Nicole: So wait, I'm based on…

UntiedGeneration: My older cousin, she's also a fanfiction writer… I love you! –Runs away-

Allen: What will happen to the story!

Nicole: Pray that you will get a lot of reviews and support?


	13. Chapter 13

UntiedGeneration: I do not own -man. but the story is dedicated to my older cousin -hides-

I opened my eyes. I saw nothing but darkness. But that did not last long as I saw some events of my life.

I saw myself from 2 years ago; I was wearing a white blouse and a navy blue skirt. It was no doubt that it was my highschool uniform. Not only I saw myself in that scene, I saw Arianne, Kyrie, Catherine, and my friends… when we were together.

I remembered; I remembered that event. I was having my 15th birthday, and I was inviting them to come with me and walk around the mall, which was near to our school. They said yes at first, but I did not expect that it would not last.

"What's taking them so long?" said my younger self. I knew what was going to happen, and I didn't want to see it.

The phone began to ring, I picked it up and I heard Kyrie's voice.

"Da-chi, are you at the mall already?" She asked.

"Yeah, where are you?" I replied.

"I'm sorry Da-chi, I can't celebrate with you today…" she said, that made my heart sink. "Your gift is with me, I'll give it to you when we see each other."

"That's okay Kyrie, I guess I can celebrate it alone" she sounded contented and she hung up. After that, I couldn't go through the window shopping. I immediately went home and along the way, I saw Kyrie and the others, celebrating their victory in the games. That hurt me, even if that they would invite me, the fact that they chose over birthday made it painful.

After seeing that, I kept telling myself that that was my reality, and my birthday was always near the end of the school year which made them too excited to celebrate mine. However my inner voice contradicted my shallow thoughts.

"_That's a lie!"_

I was getting confused. My thoughts began to grow stronger and I, my shallow self became weaker.

"_Isn't that why you stopped celebrating your birthday?" _ I froze as I heard those words. _"You know that they didn't want you… you're a very boring person and they would rather spend that day having fun than spending it with a 'nobody'."_

I did not want it to be true, but the scenes from my past kept on coming. What shocked me the most was a recent event with my parents; I overheard their argument, and I hated it by the minute.

"Tell them" my dad said to my mother, "Tell the children that we cannot afford to bring them to school anymore"

"But dear" My mom protested. "You know we can't do that."

"What happened to the money?" How did we get such a huge debt?" My dad said with a sorrowful tone. My mom began thrashing the room as she said.

"I will pay for it soon. Just don't lecture me with those things! You know I hate it."

Stop! I wanted to stop. This was too much for me. I knew that my life was so messed up. I couldn't even remember the last time I had spend time with my family. My older brothers weren't there to comfort me in my time of need; my little sister was too ambitious to think about this. I had no one else to talk to. I was alone… that was the time I wanted to commit suicide.

I could just close my eyes, and all of this, all of the unhappy memories would disappear. I could do that. I desired to do that. I slowly closed them, and was about to put myself into a deep sleep.

"_Don't give up!"_ Those words made me jump from bewilderment; that voice was Arianne, the last person I saw before coming here.

"_We're here for you!"_ I heard the voice of Maela

"_I know you can do it!" _said one of my classmates.

Another scene suddenly appeared in front of me. I saw myself during my first day as a college student. I was with an acquaintance that I did not see for a long time. We sat by the old shop where we used to play and talk about a bit about Arianne.

"Please take care of Arianne for me. I know I won't be here for long."

"I don't know if I am really a big influence to her as a friend."

"Please don't say that" said the acquaintance. "To her, you are more than a friend. You're the type of person who values friendship, and that is very rare among the people today." She stood up and was about to leave.

"A piece of advice, there's someone who truly cares about you. I hope you can see that." Then the scene stopped here and another one came in. it was a voice of my college friends.

I was in my room, reading a letter from one of my college friends. And that moment, she gave me events of the times we had spent together.

"_Remember the time when you asked me to become your partner in cosplaying? I was really happy that you did, because cosplaying was one of my dream goals in life. That made me really happy."_

"_Remember the time when you had a fight with Arianne and you said that you would walk your anger out. You taught me that and I was amazed by it too. I want it to try it next time rather than ranting it on twitter."_

"_At the town square, I sooo loved that moment when we just sat at the pizza parlor and talked about stuff and laughed at anything. I love those times because it's so special."_

Those moments made me smile even wider. What shocked me the most was the moments I had with the other Exorcist.

"Hey Princess!" Lavi went excitedly to my side. He already found one of my weaknesses; whenever he patted my head many times, my eyes would blink just as many. He laughed as he did, and I was getting annoyed.

"Stop that!" I pouted. "You're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry about that." He had his usual grin on me. "Princess, Christmas is just around the corner. Is there something you have in mind?"

"But isn't it Allen's Birthday on that day?" I said.

"How do you know that?"

"A little bird told me?" I said sarcastically. "Nothing in particular Lavi, but I have a present for you!" I took out something from my pocket and gave it to Lavi. It was a crochet-made rabbit keychain which I made myself.

"You made this?" He asked. I thought it was too silly for me to make it, but I wanted to give him a Christmas gift.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it" I said. "I also made one for Allen, Lenalee, Kanda—"

"Your friends must be happy having you as a friend" He suddenly said.

"I wouldn't say that" I said.

"Modesty does not become of you Princess" Lavi said. "I'm certain that you want something this Christmas"

"I don't I think I have anything in mine I said to him. "Being here is really great"

"Alright Princess…" He smiled.

He kept his promise. On Christmas Eve, I saw a small blue box with a note on my bed. Open the note and it said 'Meet me outside the gate after this!' I smiled and opened the top. My eyes widened as I saw a small round mirror.

I met him by the gate. Excitingly, he held my hand and took my somewhere out of the Order. I didn't understand it at first, but when he told me to look up in the sky, I saw a breathtaking sight; it was something that was rarely seen in my world. I saw a lot of stars. It was so many that it was like they were actually singing in the night. I wanted to stay there forever, but I felt like it was enough. It was a really great Christmas gift. I was really grateful that he showed it to me.

The last scene ended. I heard a clang around my neck and my locket along with angel appeared to me. She had that faint smile, as if she knew that this was would happen. I had a feeling that she also knew what was going to happen, because she said…

"Do what you have to do and don't regret it." She said and she disappeared.

"I won't break down over this…not again…" I said to myself. I closed my eyes once again, but this time I wasn't ending my life. This time, I wanted to wake up. I wanted to get back to Kyrie and the others.

"Da-chi!"

I opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was Kyrie's crying face while the others had a relieved look. It was not a minute later when I realized that we were in Miranda's time out, and there were still a group of akuma. Bookman and Lavi were taking care of it, and Kyrie was hugging me tight as she cried.

"I thought I would lose you again…" she said. I did not understand what she had said, but I was glad that she had woken up even though there was a trickle of blood on my head.

"Kyrie…" I sensed that I didn't have much time to talk to her, but I needed an answer from her. "How did you get here Kyrie? Is there anyone else that we know?"

She was hesitant to answer me. It was as though she hiding something from me again. I became anxious but I tried my best to calm down. I looked at her and held her arms, convincing her that she can still trust me after all that had happened.

"I don't remember how I got here" she answered. "But I'm not the only one who's here either."

"Who else is here Kyrie? You need to tell me"

"Catherine is with me…" That astounded me. Why would she be here too? Does she have the same conditions as mine? Looking Kyrie, who had no scars and her eye color was still the same, I thought that I had a reason for it. However I was afraid to know.

"Kyrie, please tell me honestly" I afraid to throw the answer at her. I was afraid to know the truth. Although that was the case, I needed to know. "What happened to me?"

"…. You…." Her tears began to flow from her again then she said in her native tongue "Namatay ka…"

I felt like the world stopped for the moment. The word 'I died?' was the first thing that came to my mind. I tried to remember, but until now, I was still unable to know the truth of that incident.

I looked at Miranda, for I didn't want her to know. I went a bit closer to Kyrie and we spoke in our native tongue.

" Paano yan nangyari? (How's that possible?)" I stuttered. "Hindi, Paano ako namatay?(No, how did I die?)"

"Hindi mo maalala? (You don't remember?)" Kyrie began to explain. As I listened to her story, it was different from what I had remembered. I was being stabbed and almost got rape by a molester was what I remembered. But her story, it was different… too different.

I wasn't stabbed and I was raped, she said. She heard from the news that a 17-year old girl got raped in the alley. She was tied down from her wrist down to her ankles. She was battered and violated. She even told that the stuff was still there but the body was missing.

As she continued her story, I felt like it made sense. Even more when Kyrie handed out one of my keychains that I bought before I came here; a Lucky Star keychain with a small dot on the bottom to signify that it was mine, was in her hands and it was still filled with glitter

"Nicole… your face…" Miranda interrupted. "It's pale. What is she saying?"

"_That I died..." _ I couldn't just say that to her, for I didn't know what to believe anymore. It was not long when Lavi came back to the area.

"You have to get out of here Princess." Lavi said.

"But Lavi—"I was about to protest but I got interrupted by Bookman.

"A noah is after you. You might be the key for them." Bookman said.

"A noah? Here?" I faced at Kyrie, and by expression, they were telling the truth.

"Yes, that's why you need to get out." Lavi held my arm as he looked at me in the eye. He was shaken; I did not know what had happened when I was asleep, but I could tell that it scared them.

"Da-chan?" I reacted almost immediately when I heard that nickname. Kyrie and I turned around, and I saw the impossible. A younger girl with short black hair, red and blue eyes which had different placement from mine, and a small round face; she wore a white blouse that was tucked in her long navy blue skirt. It was our highschool uniform. The person in front of me was not supposed to be here. The person in front of me was actually siding with the noah. And that person in front of me seemed to be in anger and in sorrow. That person was…

"Catherine" I uttered. It couldn't be, I thought. It was her but her appearance was different. That moment, she had some scars on her arms and on her right temple. Something must have happened before she came here. She must have suffered the same fate.

"It is you.." She said, but I couldn't respond at all. It was like there was a huge lump in my throat; her appearance made me speechless. However Kyrie didn't stop her from speaking from her mind.

"Catie!" she said her nickname. "She hasn't done anything! You should know that!"

"But… But! That guy…" She burst into tears.

"That guy…" I remembered. Catherine had a crush on the guy and she told me that she was going to confess to him. But I knew that guy; he was one of the bullies in highschool. I had payback, but I never expected that he would take it on Catherine. That's when I thought that he was really a lowlife, a shallow arrogant person who didn't give a damn about anything.

"Catherine, you got rejected didn't you?" I said; that hit the mark. "Forget about him. He's not worth it."

"You wouldn't understand!" she retorted. "You never have this feeling! You never have been in love!"

"No, I haven't" I said. Kyrie and Catherine's eyes widened for they did not expect those words coming from my mouth. "I don't know what I should do when that happens. But I know for sure, that guy from our world would just use you in the end."

Then, a noah appeared right beside her. He had long black hair that was tied and he had a huge scar on his upper body, the same place where Allen stabbed him. He was no other than Tyki Mikk, the noah of pleasure.

"I believe you know of me." He smirked.

"Back away Noah!" Lavi had those angry eyes as he saw Tyki.

"Stop Lavi! She has Catherine!" I shouted.

"He is a noah, Nicole. They are the enemies of the Order." He said.

"I know!" I said.

"Nicole?" Catherine interrupted. "You use that name here?"

I went into silence. My friends knew my full name, and they knew that I don't use the name 'Nicole' in my world. But I was surprised as Tyki said it.

"We know of your existence as you know about us, Nicole. Or should I say, Dahlia Nicholeen Reños"

That day as the lady had predicted, we would never come out the same again.

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I wanted to put her full name here. -nervous breakdown-

Lavi: What a name!

Nicole: Be quiet you! -flustered-


	14. Chapter 14

UntiedGeneration: I'm using Catherine's nickname which is Catie –tears-

Lavi: You haven't been writing for a while now...

UntiedGeneration: -whines-school-whines-

* * *

"Dahlia Nicholeen Reños" Tyki said. Of all other people, it had to be him.

"Catie, you told?" I said. It's not like I hated my name, but I felt like something would happened if they knew. Catie wouldn't lie to me; she nodded reluctantly. Seeing that response, I knelt down and my heart began to palpitate. I was afraid of what was going to happen next.

I got distracted; I did not notice that they had already rushed in for the kill. Fortunately, Miranda activated her weapon and summoned time out. However, her face became white and her lips became ashen as she almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Such an annoying power" Tyki jumped to Catherine's side and he began to choke her. "Who's it going to be Dahlia?" He said. "You? Or your precious friend?"

"Da…chan…"

"Do as he says Dahlia!" Kyrie responded. I followed and deactivated my weapon.

"Catie…" I said as Tyki released his grip.

"We had a deal!" Kyrie suddenly shouted.

"WHAT DEAL!" She jumped as I shouted. Her eyes became frighten as she saw mine.

"You should know" Tyki answered. "You can only choose one." Then he pushed Catie at our side. I l rushed towards her, and then the most unexpected thing happened… I was slapped by her hand.

"YOU IDIOT!" Catie said angrily. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"THE EFF CATIE!" I retorted. "THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR SAVING YOUR ASS!"

She didn't have time to retaliate. Miranda was at her limit. The barrier gradually shrank and disappeared. Taking it as an advantage, the remaining akumas jumped in and was about to attack. I pushed Kyrie, Miranda and Catie down to the ground and covered them. After a while, we heard explosions, signifying that they were destroyed.

"Ow…" I realized that my body became a bit heavy; I had a feeling that my wounds were returning.

"Dahlia!" Kyrie and Catie helped me up.

"Get out of here now!" Lavi shouted.

I nodded as I regained my composure. But Catie didn't respond; she just looked at Tyki with sad yet loving eyes. Not only that, I noticed that Tyki was looking at Catie the whole time. Seeing those expressions from them, I whispered to Kyrie.

"Hey Kyrie, is by any chance that… Tyki's a lolic—"I did not finish my question for I was hit by Catie; and I had forgotten how painful her punches were.

"Bitch!" Catie said as her face was red as a tomato. "HE IS NOT A LOLICON!"

"LIES!" I protested. "I know that look anywhere!"

"I don't think that this is the right time to argue." Kyrie tried to calm us down. "Please… let's go home"

Home. It was something I haven't heard in a while now, specifically from them. But for some reason, I could not return. This aching feeling was difficult to bear, especially when I saw Kyrie. She was normal; she was not like Catie and I.

"I don't think we can go home Kyrie-nee" Catie said. She knew about something and I didn't know what it was until she said it to my ear. "Once we go home, we'll return to our original bodies."

My body froze in an instant. When I heard those words, I should have been happy. But when I saw my scars, I knew that I had no home to return to… not anymore.

"Catie… you-"

"Hehe… Yeah… "She smiled with tears flowing down her cheek. "I had an accident before I came here."

"NO!" Kyrie snapped. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE RIGHT HERE! I'M GOING TO BRING YOU GUYS BACK!"

"Don't think that you can escape easily" in a split second, Catie and I were suddenly got trapped into a transparent cube. Surprised? Yes. Familiar? Definitely. Only one person who could make this kind of barriers, and it was no other than Road Kamelot.

"Road's here too?" I asked at Catie, and she nodded.

"Typical pairing…" I sighed. I looked at my surrounding once more; I was distressed when I saw that my comrades were already unconscious and captured.

"Don't try anything reckless young lady…" Tyki went closer to Lavi as if he was about to make a strike.

"We finally found you~" Road appeared in front of me. I wasn't afraid of her, but was bewildered that she was expecting me.

"Glad you're not afraid of me" Did she just read my mind? I hope not; I thought to myself. Then, she looked at my eyes really close; it was as though she was intrigued at the color. When she was already satisfied, she went back to Tyki gleefully like a small child.

"You seemed happy" Tyki smirked.

"She really looks like her predecessor" She said.

"Ah… I see" Tyki went closer. "She does have that person's eyes"

I did not what was going on. My predecessor? My eyes? What was the connection from all of it? I was not supposed to be here; I was never meant to exist in their world.

"Now, what's with that look?" He noticed my expression changed into a confused look. "You're wondering why you're trapped here yes?"

"It's because little Kyrie here made a deal with us." My eyes widened. Kyrie was not the kind of person… at least in my eyes. But that moment, it seemed as though I did not know my best friend anymore.

"As if Kyrie would do such a thing!" I protested, but what I did was in vain. She gazed at me with regret and at the same time, she was determined of her decision.

"I'm sorry guys" She choked on her words "I asked if they can bring you home alive."

"Kyrie, like I said before" Tyki interrupted. "You can only choose one."

"Hey…" I said as I lowered my head. "Let's say that Kyrie has already chosen, what would happen to the other."

"Well… they won't last long" Road answered. "But it will be easier if we kill them"

"WAIT! That's not part of the deal!" Kyrie said.

"Are you seriously going to kill Catie?" I stuttered. They were serious, and Catie had made up her mind about this. They were hiding it from me from the start.

"….with me…" I stuttered.

"What?"

"Don't joke with me!" I shouted. "I won't accept this!"

"It will be her decision"

"Da-chan, it's okay" it was that very moment, I had lost my senses. It was one of the stupidest moves that I had ever made.

"Road, the 9th disciple, the noah of dreams, currently the oldest child of the noah family. She can create small pocket dimension and suck everything around her into it…"

"Dahlia! What are you doing…"Catie tried to cover my mouth but I avoided it.

"Tyki Mikk… the 3rd disciple, the noah of pleasure, has the ability to choose whatever he wishes to touch, this includes walking on water and air and removing vital organs in the body."

"My my…" Road said; she was a bit surprised of what she had heard from me. "You do know about us."

"Of course that I do…" I said. "Cancel the deal and release my friends… I'll come with you"

"WHAT? NO!" Kyrie protested.

"Do we have a deal?" I waited for their response. I could feel my sweat trickling down from my forehead. I could hear my own heartbeat getting louder. The suspense was killing me, but they had reached their decision… I would need to come with them.

"Are you out of your mind!" she could not help but to get mad, but I was already frustrated on her actions.

"I could say the same thing!" it has been a long time since my last fight with Kyrie… and it would be probably my very last. "You're an idiot in believing such things! If you're planning in making one of those icky balloons with weird tentacles on them-"

"What do you want me to do?" she said. "I haven't done anything for you… even on your birthday!"

"For the nth time Kyrie, listen to what I have to say!" I concluded. "You know what I wish on my birthday? I wish that you could go back to our world and have wonderful life there!"

"Dahlia…"

"Stupid Kyrie… You're always the popular one… Always you who gets the guy… Isn't this enough? Your boyfriend is waiting for you right? Go home already!"

"But… but…"

It was then I pulled out something from by pouch. Inside, it contained one of letters that was from her when we were in the sixth grade. It was folded into a small envelope with a small pink icon drawn to it. I opened it and read the contents aloud.

"_Dear Dahlia…_

_ I know that one year isn't enough for us to spend our time together. As time passes by, always remember me not as your classmate, but as your friend._

_ With love,_

_ Kyrie"_

"You kept it?" Kyrie began to weep. "All those years?"

I didn't want her to suffer anymore. I didn't want her to die here, knowing that there was someone waiting for her. I was selfish for my thoughts for her before, and always thinking that I was left out. I was stupid. I was naïve. But overall, I was her friend. That was why I wanted her to be free.

"Please go home…" I said softly. "Everyone is waiting for you…"

Then, I felt a glow from my locket and at the same time one of my letters began to glow as well. It was warm. It was as though Angel had always heard my prayers. As the letter slowly became to dust, it surrounded Kyrie and she began to glow as well. And minutes later, her body became transparent.

"No! No! No! Please not yet!" Kyrie pleaded. She was scared, I knew; but I wanted to stay strong for her. She might think that she can do it on her own, I always known… she cannot do it alone.

"Kyrie~" I called out to her with a smile plastered on my face. "Get married, raise a family, live happily… You'll always be one of my important friends ne?"

"You…" She wanted to say something, so she shouted at the top of her lungs. "You better come back! Both of you! I'll be waiting for you guys!" then finally she disappeared.

"We know…" Catie and I said softly. However it didn't last when I started to feel in immense pain in my chest. I felt a burning tightness from my scars and I was coughing so much blood.

"Dahlia!" Catie knelt down and tried to calm me down.

"Interesting…" Tyki interrupted. "So this what the Earl was talking about"

"She can wish for anything" Road smiled. "It is a gift that she had inherited from her ancestor."

"But her life is the price to pay…" as Tyki said that statement, I felt like a thousand hollow blocks landed on my body. If what they had said were true, then those times I was making wishes and shortening my life. I wished that I was strong enough to defeat an akuma, but I ended up having constant pains. I wished that I was able to escape Leverrier's clutches; I ended up having a high fever that lasted for days. It was no wonder that I felt dying.

"Shall we go?" Road opened her door and we were about to move with them. Catie held my hand and she gave me an 'I'll be by you side' look.

I inhaled deeply as I was about leave them for good.

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This not my best...

Nicole: Who cares? I'm waiting for the next chapter.

Catherine: Hey! Hurry up and finish the next chapter already!

Kyrie: I'm only there for like 3 chapters? -tears-

UntiedGeneration: I'm sorry! I'll do better next time!


	15. Chapter 15

UntiedGeneration: C-c-chapter 15… Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

* * *

**_"I entrusted a letter with the words that I softly embraced in my heart"_**

3rd POV

Moments before the incident, Nicole was roaming around school when she saw her bestfriend Kyrie talking to one of her classmates. Curious, she went a bit closer but she was being discreet.

"Hey Kyrie, are you sure that it's okay for you to stick around with Dahlia?" said her classmate. "I know she's with you since the 6th grade, but have you seen her outfit? She's a fashion disaster!"

Nicole shook her head as she tried to calm herself down. She thought that it was only a person's opinion, and that she shouldn't get too affected. She then thought that she shouldn't be eavesdropping, so she left without anyone noticing.

Meanwhile, Kyrie didn't like her classmate's statement about her bestfriend.

"You know, I have never thought of something like that to Dahlia" She answered. "The way I see it, you can't find as caring, funny, creative, and crazily cool as her…"

Kyrie opened her eyes for it was all a dream. She was back at her own house and she remembered everything that had transpired since the incident.

She felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and she realized that she was holding an old letter from her bestfriend. She opened it and her eyes widened as she saw…

_Dear Kyrie,_

_It has been a long time since we wrote each other a retreat letter. Hahaha… while writing this letter, I remember how we first meet. We were in the 6th grade; our classmates were bullying you for being bossy and stuff like that and I ended up defending you. Who would have thought by that event, we ended up being bestfriends for 4 years. Time surely flies, especially when you realize that we're already graduating from highschool. I just want you to know, if you have problems, I am always a text away to go there by your side. If you have a huge fight with your boyfriend, I'll be right there kicking your boyfriend's butt for hurting you. And lastly, you will always have my support, not matter how ridiculous or stupid it may be._

_I admit, your stubbornness is really your weakness, I'm afraid you might get hurt in the end (knowing you, you might not listen to reason until you finally experience it xP). But at the same time it is something that I really admire. Even though we're a bit distant now because you have a boyfriend, I always pray that you won't lose yourself from people, and that you should sometimes listen to the people who are dear to you for it means that they really care and love you. (Even though you see them as dictators in your life XD) _

_I love you Kyrie (no lesbo!). I want you to be happy even if we have different goals in college. Be true to yourself, don't go all 'split-personality' on me XD _

_Your bestfriend, _

_Dahlia_

_P.s. Once you're finish with your retreat, can I have my -man mangas back? XD_

A tear fell silently when she finished reading the letter. She knew that her bestfriend couldn't come back, but she was at least bit satisfied that she saw her with a smiling face for the last time. She hugged the letter as she repeatedly said her name in a low voice.

_"Da…chi… Da…chi"_

[Back to the DGM world]

There it was, Catie held Nicole's hand as they were about to enter into Road's door.

"It's going to be alright" Catie said as she held Nicole's hand tighter.

Nicole looked at the unconscious Exorcists that were surrounded by a lot of akuma (mostly level 3's and 4's). It looked like a lost battle. That thought began to ponder her mind. She couldn't bear that she was not able to help in the very end. Being a burden to them, she thought it was for the best if she left… at least she had someone that she knew to keep her company.

"Midget!" She heard her name being called. Then, a huge cut on the transparent cube became visible, and once again, she was separated with Catie.

She fell into the distant, but someone caught her. It was someone from the crows, someone who was converted in part akuma. That someone was Madarao.

"Are you alright?" He said and she nodded. As it turned out, Bookman had called reinforcements before coming back. Nicole saw what had happened, Kanda was already battling Tyki and then she saw Catie, she a deep cut on her right shoulder.

"CATHERINE!" Nicole shouted, but she was already surrounded by protected talismans.

"Stay back!" Madarao said as he activated his weapon. He then devoured the akumas like some black hole.

"What is this?" said one of akuma, but he just ignored it. In a blink of an eye, the akumas disappeared.

"That's interesting trick you have there…" Tyki smirked as he saw it in amazement, but then looked back at Kanda. "Are you sure that you should be protecting this girl… she does know a lot about you."

"What?" Kanda was to attack but was stopped from the explosion.

"Hurry up Tyki… we have to go. " Road said, and immediately Tyki grabbed the wounded Catie.

"T…Tyki…" Catie uttered.

"Shh…" He placed his index finger on her lips.

"We'll be back for you, young Dahlia. You know what happen if you tell them." he said as they finally left.

[First POV]

We were back at the headquarters. I was sitting next to Lavi for he was still in the process of waking up. Miranda and Bookman were already awake and went ahead to Komui's office. I blamed myself; I even thought he might not want to look at me anymore once he would know the truth… that I knew all about them from the very beginning and I was dying slowly.

"Lavi…" I uttered as I touched his cheek. "I'm sorry…"

"P…Princess?" He held my hand and slowly opened his eyes. I looked at him, trying to hold back my tears, but it was no good. I was extremely guilty of what had happened.

"I'm glad you're awake!" I said, trying to pull a smile on my face. "You got me worried"

"Hahaha… you're such a crybaby" He smiled as he wipe my tears. "It would take more than that to kill me"

"I am really crybaby" I laughed but not for long. "Do you remember anything from our last mission?"

"Ughh… I remember you were Kyrie and your other friend…" his eyes widened as he realized of what he had remembered. "That's right! What happened after that! Where are Kyrie and Catie? What did that bastard noah do to you?"

I sat silently for I didn't know what to say. He noticed I was bothered. I did not want him to notice it, so I forced to put a plastic smile on my face.

"Kyrie's safe now… "I said reluctantly. "She finally went home… I'm happy."

"Princess…" he about to say something but we were interrupted by Reever.

"Komui wants to see the both of you in his office" I did not like the way he said it, for I knew that they would definitely needed some answers… the answers that I dreaded to let them know. I took a deep breath and look at Lavi.

"Can you walk?" He nodded and got off of bed. It felt like it was the longest walk that I ever made even though it only lasted for minutes. By the time we had reached the door, I tugged his sleeve. He turned his head and I gathered all the things that I wanted to say to him.

"Lavi… before we go inside…" I inhaled and let it out. "I just wanted to say…. Thanks for everything."

As we both went inside, I felt like I was in the interrogation once again, and the audience were once again were the Exorcists; they even included the Thirds and Leverrier himself.

"And here I thought you will escape" Leverrier said. "Now tell us, do you really know about us?"

He looked at me with those strict eyes and I tried my best not to falter from it as I said. "Yes…"

Their eyes widened from my answer, and I was prepared for that. I was prepared for everything, including the consequences of my answers.

"No it can't be…" Lenalee said

"You're lying right? You're a terrible liar."

"I wonder though…" Tokusa, who was one of the Third Exoricists, interrupted "How much does she know?"

My heart was palpitating, and I was sweating a lot. Everyone was looking at me, so I needed to answer. There was no turning back; I pointed at each of the Third Exorcists and said their names out loud. "Goushi… Tevak… Kiredori… Madarao… and Tokusa…"

"Are the representatives of the Third Exorcist, the beings who have been converted into half akuma through biological generation…" Everyone was in a deep shock. Then I pointed at one person at a time and said their names, even the ones who I have not been with during the mission.

"Come on Nicole" Allen responded. "You only gave us our names. That does not mean that—"

"What are you going to do when the noah inside of you wakes up, oh Mister Destroyer of Time" I said. Allen froze. This time for sure, I betrayed their trust.

"I am impressed" Leverrier commented. "You are either an ally of the Order… or a spy of the Earl. You just have to choose whether or not you're going to tell us about the Earl's plans"

I became silent.

"Nicole…"

Should I or should I not answer?

"Please Nicole…"

"Heh…" I said sarcastically. "Who knows…"

Angry, Leverrier immediately stood up and slapped me on the face. I tried not to cry from the pain, I tried not to shiver, for I wanted to become strong. I stood back up and brushed the dust from my sleeve, as if nothing happened.

"Wait!" My eyes widened for this was something that Miranda wouldn't do. "She—her friend is held captive by the noah…"

"Does this friend of hers know as much as this girl here?" Leverrier asked.

"No…" I answered. "She knows only a bit…"

"Then she would have—"

"Catie might have been slow in academics, but she's not stupid. She would never tell."

"Are you not lying?"

"Have I been lying?" I said. He narrowed his eyes on me, but I looked at him with determination.

"If that is the truth then…" then the punishment was given to me. "You will not be able to escape the Order." I nodded and I was escorted by the Thirds. Before I left the room, I noticed that Lavi was not looking at me anymore. As I about to reach out to him, he immediately brushed off my hand and coldly turned his back and said.

"You're a stranger to me now…"

* * *

Catie: -hits writer with a fan- WHY? NOOO!

UntiedGeneration: I'm sorry I got you hurt!

Catie: That's not what I…. GAAAHHHH!

Kyrie: OMG! Next chapter! Next chapter!

UntiedGeneration: ettooo… Please continue to support the story –runs away-


	16. Chapter 16

**I know you are hurt by my words, but I wished for the best**

I was under house arrest. I was glad that Komui convinced Leverrier to make me stay in my room rather in the deep dungeons. For the past few days, there were times that they would force me to tell them about the noahs for my necessity like food. And to make things worse, I had been coughing like crazy, and I would sometimes cough out blood.

_"It is a gift that she had inherited from her ancestor."_

_"But her life is the price to pay…" _I guessed that they were right. I was dying.

"_You're a stranger to me now…" _His words echoed in my mind. I felt I was shot by a really strong gun. I didn't want to hurt everyone, especially him. I seriously wish that I did not appear in their world; I should have disappeared.

"I guess this is for the best…" I said to myself as I laid my head on the pillow.

An hour has passed when I heard a creaking sound by the door. I was weak for I had not eaten. As that someone opened the door, I did not expect that I was having a visitor.

"Rest easy child, for it is only I" he said.

"Bookman?" I was baffled. He was alone; he did not bring Lavi along. I thought that Lavi was really mad or he did not bother to see me anymore.

He handed me a bowl of fried rice. I looked at it for minute, thinking that it might be poison. But I felt it was okay for me to take it, since I knew that he would not do such a thing.

"Thank you…" I took the bowl from his hands and forced myself to eat. I ate for less than ten minutes, and after that I stared at Bookman for he was there the whole time.

"I know you're not just here to feed me." I said. "Don't worry, I may know about it, but I was taught to keep my mouth shut when needed."

"I just need to ask one question from you." He said.

"Oh…"

"Your name is Dahlia I presume, what you were named after?" he asked. I thought that it was a really weird question, and what would he gain from that? However, I would not lie to him, so I answered.

"My dad—Uh I mean my father said that I was name after his grandmother." I said, and I still did not see any connection from this.

"I see…" he said as he sat on the chair near me. He gazed at me for a few second as though I was familiar to him.

"Is that all?"

"I also came here to tell something interesting" He said. "There was a small child who was loved by everyone in her hometown, especially in some families. But a series of unfortunate events changed the life of the small child. The families were killed, and the people who took the small child were the same age as you. However, they didn't live long and they left the child for good."

The story was very familiar. It was a story that I heard two years. It was the story that my friends told me… The story of their families.

"So, the small child was a jinx" I said for I had always thought of that.

"No, it was the opposite" he said. "The families protected the child until the very end."

"The families… what were their names?"

"The Rivera, Corazon, Adel, Torres, Cruise, Palma…" as he continued giving out the surnames, tears were about to burst out from my eyes. Those surnames were the same as my friends… Arianne Rivera, Kyrie Corazon, Catherine Adel, Kira Cruise, and Angelo Palma were their names.

"Why?" I was shaken. "Why did they protect the child?"

"I do not know. Perhaps, the child has something that they don't have." I was disappointed from his answer. It was something that I wanted to know for the last two years.

"But here's my opinion" Bookman went closer and patted my head. "The families loved the child as if she was their own. They didn't want the child to suffer from their sins; she wanted her to grow like any other girl."

From his story, I realized how much I value my friendship in my world. Even in my time, there were always with me from the past up to my death. That moment, I wished that I had lived longer, to be by their side.

"Why are you telling me this?" I choked.

"This was a promise made long ago by a womana I met in the past. She told me this story for she knew that someday, a certain person would want to hear it. That woman was Delilah Torres-Reños, your ancestor." My eyes widened as I heard that name. I never thought that I would hear that here in the DGM world. Since there was not point of hiding it, I sighed.

"H-how did you know?" I asked.

"You greatly resemble her. Those unwavering eyes, that bright smile and the knack of getting into trouble despite being a silent type" He smiled and I felt embarrassed.

"Beacon of the bloodlines, tangled in the web of the past timeline…"

"…Thus, the heiress of the fallen generation" I finished his statement. That moment made me realized about that prophesy, it was not only that I inherited the gift of my ancestor, but I was given the love and trust before their deaths.

"This was one of the things that I didn't tell to that idiot apprentice of mine." He commented. "But I think it is for the best." He said and then left.

I began to wonder why I came here in the first place. Then, I remember the words that Angel gave me in my dreams. "You will know the truth of what had happened" she said. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember everything that had happened for the past two years. However, I ended up sleeping.

It was a long time that I didn't see Angel in my dreams. She went closer and placed her forehead on mine. She gave me those sad eyes like she knew all along. I took that as an opportunity to ask her about what had happened.

"Hey, about what Tyki said" I took a deep breath. "Is it true?"

There was silence for a minute. She looked hesitant to answer me. I felt like she was scared of telling me, but I could not blame her. I might have gone cathartic if was true, yet…

"Yes" she answered. I could not believe it. I did not want to believe it. I was actually dying, and I didn't have a place to go home now. However, I did not go ballistic; instead I laughed weakly and said

" Any wish?"

"Yes and no… it depends on your wish since it affects your life."

"Ahh… I get it" I did not want to further about it anymore. I was already at my limit. It was not long when I felt a warm hug from her.

"I'm sorry to hide this from you" she said. "But as I said before, do what you need to you and make sure that you don't regret it."

The dream ended shortly. I opened my eyes and I realized that I was crying in my sleep. I got out from my bed and took out my pen and my notebook. I wrote down what I needed to write for I thought it would help me relax. It worked; I became calm right after writing.

I thought of what I was supposed to do from now on. Should I continue to become an exorcist, or should I pursue another goal. After the conversations with Bookman and Angel, I needed a sign. As I was about to place my notebook in my bag, I saw my college uniform.

"I haven't worn this for a while" I thought and I was in the mood to wear it. I looked at the mirror and I was wearing the white blouse with a blue ribbon and round pin around my neck and the long white skirt that reached below my knees. I sighed as I looked at my reflection "I never thought that I would miss wearing this"

I heard another creak by the door. It opened and I saw a group of crows going in. My body began to shiver as their leader went closer to me.

"We receive an order that Ms. Nicole would be moved to the Central for further investigation." He said as he reached out his hand. "Come."

I nodded. They waited as I prepared my stuff. I packed my notebooks and my letters in my bag. But something dropped. I picked it up and I realized that I was holding something from my past. It was a very old rosary; I had it since preschool and I was taught to bring it everyday for prayer.

"_Old habits never die…" _ I said as I placed it in my pocket. Once I was done, I was escorted to the ark's gate. I never thought I would come to see the gate again, and I would be a threat to the Order. As I was about to leave the Headquarters, someone stopped me.

"Wait!" I turned around and I saw Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda coming to my direction.

"What… what are you guys doing here?" I stuttered. "I thought you were mad at me…"

"We can never stay mad at you…" Lenalee said as she tearfully held my hand. "We're friends right?"

"I know you have reason for keeping it from us." Allen said. "We're fine with that! We want to see Nicole smiling in the end of all this."

Then I saw Miranda; she was about to cry. I went closer and smiled.

"What's with that look?" I laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry…" she said. She was really guilty about to incident, but it wasn't her fault.

"Don't apologize on something that you didn't do" I wiped her tears and gently slapped her cheeks. She was able to calm down, and I pulled the rosary out of my pocket and gave it to her. "More like, thank you for defending me back there. I'm really grateful to have you as a friend."

After that I noticed that Lavi was looking at me by the shadows. He looked different; he would usually glomped me to death. But that moment, he just gazed at me and left.

I did not want our friendship to end like that. I felt like I was at fault for never telling him, or knowing about him all along. I could not hold it anymore. I rushed to him and held his hand.

"I'm sorry Lavi" I let it out. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" I was shaking. I was afraid of knowing his reaction.

"It's fine Nicole" He said. This was the first time that I heard the name Nicole from him and plainly at that. I suddenly thought that he was his serious bookman self, trying to avoid any emotion involvement.

"Ah… okay" I should understand his situation. I should know his way. I should not bother him anymore. However, I wanted to be at his side. I wanted to see his smiling face again. I wanted…

"What am I to you?" I accidentally blurted out. I covered my mouth and hid my face using my free hand. It felt like my heart was aching to know. Was I really a record to him? I wanted to know because I didn't see him as a character from a book. I let go of his arm and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye" I reluctantly said. I smiled, but I could not stop my tears from flowing. This was not word that I wanted to say. It was something else, but it was useless now. I was being called back by the gate. I turned around one more time and still, Lavi was the only one who would not look at me. It was fine now. I knew it would easier for him to let go.

Who would have thought that it was my last time seeing this?

* * *

UntiedGeneration: I-I hope you like it….

Nicole: this looks strange….

Catie and Kyrie: Oh my god! You're going to end it!

UntiedGeneration: Uhhh! –runs away-

Catie: Noooo!

Kyrie: Please continue to support that story.


	17. Chapter 17

**When the time comes if you need to know about this, please continue smiling.**

I walked silently as I went inside the ark. However, I felt that something was not right. I was scared of what was going to happen once I reached the central. I needed to remember what I had read in the manga. When I thought about it, I knew that Allen never went to the central, so there was no door for it. Also, there was something in the central that I should avoid.

"_Apo…cryphos…"_ I thought. The weird feeling did not stop. In fact, it got worse when the familiar cardinal appeared from the shadows.

"Thank you for the hard work" He said. The crows bowed down but my body was frozen still. I needed to run for I knew what it meant. I needed to escape for I guessed the possible scenarios in my head. This was the only chance.

He was fast. He was already in front of me as the crows suddenly fell unconscious. He grabbed my locket and it transformed into a pair of elegant blade. He had that twisted smile as he placed the blade on my neck.

"You know about me am I right?" he said and I gulped. "It would be dangerous to let the fourteenth know about me" I couldn't move. I leaned against the wall as my own blade went deeper to my skin.

I was sweating vigorously and I was shaking mad. My mind went blank as I was about to taste death for the second time.

"Da-chan!" I suddenly heard Catie. I did not want to go, for I thought Catie would be still looking for me Then, there was a burst of light around me.

"I won't let you get away!"That was the last thing he said to me before I was once again devoured by light.

I opened my eyes and I was in a different place. I was around a garden of flowers. And there, someone stood in front of me; he was the person whom I saw in my first mission, Kira's look alike.

"Martin?"

"Nicole?" Martin fell on his feet as though he had seen a ghost. "How did you do that?" he wondered.

"I… I don't know" I answered. I looked around to see if there was any familiarity. "Where am I?"

"You're in Batangas" my body became frozen. I realized that I was in the Philippines, specifically in my family's origins. Why was I here? I thought. I tried to walk, but I tumbled down because I felt a bit weak. I wondered if it was because I used my powers accidentally.

"Are you okay?" Martin went closer and placed his hand on my forehead. "You have a bit of a fever there" he pulled me up and carried me on his back. "I know someone who lives nearby, she might be able to help."

"I-I-can walk" I protested as I struggled myself to get down but he stopped me.

"Please, let me" He said, and I could not say no to him anymore. He smiled as he walked while carrying me. I bowed my head, making sure that no one would recognize me. I was silent the whole time but I suddenly remembered Lavi who the first person that carried me since I got here.

"_I never got an answer from him." _I thought but I immediately tried to erase it from my mind.

"You know, Armando will be surprised when he sees you." Martin tried to put a smile on my face. "He really wanted to see you again after the incident."

"Armando's here too?" I asked.

"Yes, if I remember correctly… They're getting married a week from now" he nodded. I was so happy for them. It made me want to meet the soon-to-be wife of Armando.

"Really, that fast huh?" I let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" He said. "You're not with Allen or Lavi."

"Something happened and I hope it's alright if I don't tell you…" I answered as I unconsciously clenched my fists. Martin understood right away and he said no more.

After a few minutes, we stopped and Martin placed me down. I saw a traditional Filipino-Spanish house. It was square base and it had a slanted rooftop. Even though it was a bit far, I spotted a woman tending the garden; she was wearing the traditional Filipiniana dress,

"_She looks familiar" _I thought as we went closer. She did not notice that we were behind her. Martin cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and I was left speechless. Her eyes, her body shape, her color of her skin, and her height… those were the features that resembled Arianne.

"Ah, Martin" She said and stood up. "Nandito ka pala…(you're here)" Then she looked at me. I hoped she did not notice me. "Sino kasama mo? (Who is this person)?"

"Ito pala si Nicole (this is Nicole)" He pointed at me. "Siya ang nagligtas kina Armando at Ana sa Oregon (She was the one who saved Armando and Ana in Oregon)"

"Magandang araw sa iyo (Good day to you) "she said. " Ako po si Amelia, Amelia Rivera"

It was not long until I finally passed out.

[3rd POV] [Back in Headquarters]

"Nicole… disappeared?" Komui was shaken from the news. Only a few people knew about this, especially the people who were really close to her.

"Yes, the guards saw bodies of the unconscious crows, but Nicole was nowhere in sight" said Bridget.

"Nicole could never do that" Reveer said. "Something must have happened."

"Maybe we went to her friend's side" said one of the finders. "I always knew that she shouldn't be trusted. "

"Don't insult her like that!" Allen banged the table. "You didn't see her that day"

"Allen…" Lenalee tried to calm him down.

"Allen, you didn't report about that incident. And you were the one who suggested to stay for a while even though Nicole was to be brought immediately" Komui interrupted and everyone looked at Allen. "What happened that day?"

Allen softened his expression, but he was about to break down. Everyone waited for him to talk. He sat down but he did not look at them.

_One of the Akumas was holding a coffin while the others were surrounding him. It was as though it held something special. They were about to retreat when Allen found them. He destroyed them in an instant, and the coffin was safely secured._

_He wondered what was inside the coffin. Fortunately, Link was not around as he opened it. His eyes widened from shock for it was not something that he had expected._

_Inside the coffin, there was a girl. Her wrists and ankles were tied, her mouth was muffled, her eyes were swelling from all the crying, and her blouse was unbuttoned, leaving her chest exposed. Allen touched her neck. It was cold but the body immediately twitched. He removed the cloth and the ropes that were binding her and saw a cut on her lips and red marking on her neck and chest. He removed his cloak and placed it on her. She opened her eyes and began to tremble._

"_P…Please…." Her eyes started to water and her voice was weak. "I'll be good… don't tell anyone… don't hurt me…" _

_Allen imagined what had happened to the girl, so he gently wrapped his arms around her and caressed her head to calm her down._

"_It's alright, you're safe now" The girl stopped trembling and something began to glow on the side of the coffin. It was her locket. It illuminated and dust began to appear and landed on her body. Allen did not understand the situation, but he felt a presence of an Innocence accommodator. That accommodator was her._

_Allen carried the girl to the small inn. After a few days, Bookman and Lavi arrived. He only told that she was an accommodator, but he did not tell about their first meeting, only the part that she was injured from the attack. _

"When she woke up, she couldn't remember how she got her scars…"

"You mean…she was…" Allen nodded at Lenalee's unfinished statement.

"Her skirt and blouse were torn… she was most likely…" he could not finish.

Lenalee covered her month in horror for she could not imagine Nicole in that state. Miranda began to quiver as she held the rosary tight. And everyone else became silent.

After hearing Allen's story, Lavi became worried. He never knew that she had to endure that kind of toture. He treated her coldly before they parted. That moment, he was afraid that no one would be by her side once she would remember. He wanted to find her but his thought stopped him.

"Is this really an attitude of a Bookman successor?"

[Nicole's POV]

I woke up with a wet towel on my head. I sat up and I noticed that I was already on bed. To my side, someone was sleeping while holding my hand. It was the woman that looked like Arianne. I blinked a few times, trying to sink everything in my head. And not long, the woman opened her eyes.

"Gising ka na…" She said in her native tongue but she immediately changed her language. "Please forgive me; I did not realize that I was speaking in my native tongue. What I meant to say was you're awake"

I just nodded. I was not sure if it was okay for me to speak in my native language.

"Are you hungry?" She removed the towel from my head and brought a tray of food. "Have some tinola" she smiled and gave me a bowl of chicken soup. I took a sip and I could taste the chicken, the ginger, and the moringa leaves.

"Thank you. It's delicious" I smiled for it had been a long time since I ate something like this. I then noticed that Martin was not around. "Where's Martin?"

"He's in the living room" she stood up and called for him. He responded and went in, but he got lectured by Amelia, saying that he shouldn't let a woman faint like that. I laughed for a bit for it reminded me of Kira and Arianne like the good old days.

"Glad to see that you're alright now." He smiled as he was about to turn around. "I'm going to call the Order. Allen and Lavi might be worried."

"WAIT!" I jumped out from the bed and reached his arm. "Please don't call them…"

"Huh? How come?"

"I… I can't tell you…"

"Nicole…" he then said it with a more serious tone. It was the same as Kira's, so I felt like I had no choice but to tell him.

"I… uh… I somewhat escape from the Order" I answered.

"Why? I know that you're not that type of person" He commented.

"What makes you say that?"

"When I first saw you, you were really close to Allen. I know you couldn't betray them." Martin sighed and cupped his hand on my cheek. "Even though I have met you only a few times, I feel like you are part of our family." His words moved me.

"The Black Order huh…." Amelia looked up and tapped her lips as though she was remembering something. "Isn't our country supporters of the Order?"

"Yes, and isn't your family, the Rivera's, supporters as well?" Martin said. I suddenly thought that it was a bad idea for me to stay here. He noticed that my complexion was going pale; he looked at Amelia, with a pleading look on his face. Amelia sighed as if it was expected.

"Since you are still sick, you can stay here for a while" She said as she held my hand. "I won't tell Papa about it"

"You don't have to force yourself… I may be a bother to you guys"

"Do not worry" Martin said "I know Amelia for a long time, if she says that it's okay, then it's okay"

Was it really okay? As I looked at them, I thought that it was for the best that I would leave. However knowing their attitudes, they wouldn't let me off just like that. I was grateful that I was able to stay, but I remembered Angel's words.

"_I want you to know the truth…" _remembering that, I felt it was almost time to know about it. I put a mild smile and said my thank you, but I did not want to take my welcome for granted. The sooner I get better, the sooner I would leave this place… for that was the promise I made to my friends.

* * *

Catie: Why are you making her life tragic?

UntiedGeneration: I'm sorry!

Lenalee: The last chapters are so sad…

Kyrie: How are you going to end it? –no response- Miss Author?

Everyone: She's hiding again. Thank you for the reviews please continue to support this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

UntiedGeneration: Please enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

"_**Friendship is a promise only by the heart"**_

Three weeks were more than enough for me to stay in Amelia's place. I was still sick, but it was just the side-effect of using my powers. I should not stay long. I was about to pack my things when Amelia went inside the room.

"There you are..." she smiled as she pulled my hand. "We're going to shop for tonight's dinner. We have guests over."

"But I should leave. I really don't want to be a bother."

"Hay naku! Come here!" she went to the drawers and pulled out one of the dresses. It was another traditional dress "Wear this" I followed. It was just the right size. I looked at the mirror, and I was reminded of the Field Demos in my school.

"It really suits you" Amelia said. "We should do something about your hair"

"But my scar will be visible"

"Hmmm... you're right" She went back to the drawers and pulled out a small gray shawl and wrapped it around my head. "Ayan, no one will notice if you wear this" she smiled as if she was proud of dressing me up.

"_Just like Arianne" _I thought and we went to the market.

We roamed around for a bit and she gave me a tour. I was the one who was carrying the basket while she was the one buying the ingredients. So far, no one was able to recognize me, but I felt a bit insecure when the guards were looking at me. I tried my best to ignore them, trying to be part of the local. It was not long that they did not look at me anymore.

"Here we go," She placed the last ingredients in the basket. "Is it alright for you if we visit my friend? It's just around the corner."

I nodded as she led the way. After that, I was standing at the simple home. It was not as grand as Amelia's but it gave a homey feeling. She called out to her friend and immediately the friend responded. It was woman. She was trying to calm the baby in her arms.

"Amelia, you're here" She said in her native tongue as she opened the gate with her free hand.

"Maynell, how are you?" She gave her friend a warm hug, without crushing the baby. She then turned around and pointed at me. "This is Nicole; she was the one who saved your husband"

My eyes widened. This was Armando's wife that they were talking about. She did have an angelic face, she did have a bright smile, and I could tell that she was good in cooking from the scent in her house. I suddenly apologized to her for not coming to her wedding. She did not take it against me; she went towards me and repeatedly said thank you for saving her lover, even though it was in Filipino. Amelia tried to translate it for me. I just nodded for I was still pretending that I was not from here.

Eventually, Amelia invited her for dinner, saying that they have guest and she needed her help with the cooking. She agreed but she had to stay at home for a bit more. She was waiting for someone to pick the child up. I volunteered to carry the baby for a while. Maynell hesitated at first, but the baby would not stop crying. In the end, she gave the baby to me.

I looked at the baby on my arms and began to hum a lullaby. The baby stopped crying and the she looked at me with innocent look on her face. Maynell and Amelia giggled as they said that I was her mother or something similar to that. Those words, made me wonder who her parents were.

Waiting was not long, the man appeared behind us. He was wearing a white long sleeved polo and black pants and shoes. On his right hip, there was a rapier. He looked familiar, but I need not bother to be surprised.

"I'm sorry that I took so long" he said as he took the child from my arms. "Thank you for taking care of her while I was gone"

"May I ask" I interrupted. "Are you the father?"

The man smiled and shook his head slowly. "No, but they say that she's fond of me" he left and I was confused. Amelia said that I should leave it like that. I sighed and followed her request.

We arrived at Amelia's house. We went around the back for the visitors came a bit early than expected. I wanted to help them with the cooking, but Amelia said that I should rest for my complexion was a bit paler than normal. She was just like Arianne; there were times that I could not say no to her. She accompanied me to my room, but something stopped me from going further.

I took a peek at the living room. I saw Amelia's father alright, he was wearing formal attire like any other noble would wear. But what struck me the most were the visitor; those were the people who I was avoiding. There were Bookman and….

"_Lavi…"_ I was scared. I expected to that they might find me, since Bookman knew about the families. But I never thought that it was this early. My hand became sweaty and I could not move one bit. I knew that I should have left sooner.

He was about turn this way, but my head could not move in time. I was going to be find out, and I was going to get killed that Apo-crapper or whatever name. But Amelia managed to distract them in time by blocking me, and whispered…

"_Go back to the kitchen with Maynell… stay there until I say it's safe" _Amelia knew right away that I was not safe here.

"Papa" Amelia smile at her father. "Your visitors are early"

The father smiled as she proudly introduced her daughter to them. Amelia bowed to them, and Lavi reached out for her hand gave a kiss on it. I should not get affect by that gesture, but I wondered why my chest felt tight.

I ran back to the kitchen. Maynell was surprised that I was not resting. As I told her the situation, she nodded and said that she understood. She was almost done with the food, and we heard footsteps coming closer. It was Amelia; she was pale as a ghost.

"You need to get out of here" she gave my bag. "They're looking for you, and Papa is going to help"

"Thank you Amelia…" I grabbed my bag gave her a quick hug. "Please be safe after this" I said.

"Ms. Amelia, I want to ask a few questions…" Lavi entered the kitchen, and then he saw me. It was the longest ten seconds of my life, and it was just staring at each other.

"Ni…Nicole" He was still calling me that name, and suddenly it became my queue. I turned around and started running.

He was right behind me. I regretted wearing the dress for it was too heavy for me. I regretted not leaving sooner. I regretted having the side-effects of my power. It was slowing me down from all the running. However, I could not stop. I should not stop. He should have forgotten all about me; I'm just a record to him right?

"_Crap" _my sickness took over, but I did not want to cough out blood just yet. I did not want him to know.

He kept calling my name, but I refused to turn around. Finally, he was able to grab my arm and pushed me to the ground. He pinned my arms down and looked at me in the eye. I struggled and looked sideways, but the difference in strength was great.

"Let go!" I said. But he did not follow. I struggled even harder.

"Nicole! Please let me…"

"I can't go back to the Order! And you can't make—"

"I won't turn you in!" He said and his expression softened. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize what you've been through…" I was shocked by his words.

"You... are you joking?" I reluctantly said. "You're just doing this out of pity, aren't you?"

"No…No! Nicole, I—"

"Stop calling me that! A Bookman has no need of a heart right? I get it already! " I shouted for I did not want to listen to him, but my conscience got the better of me right after I looked at his expression. I sighed and I averted my eyes away from him. "I'm sorry, I said too much… I won't run anymore. Can you just get off of me?"

He was about to, but Maynell suddenly threw a basket at him.

"BASTOS!*" She shouted as she repeatedly hit him with the basket. "That is not a proper way to treat a lady!"

"Miss, you got it all wrong!" Lavi tried to explain but the basket hitting kept on coming. Luckily I was able to stop Maynell by saying that he was one of the people who save Armando. She stopped and turned away, a bit embarrassed of what she had done.

"Nicole, are you alright?" Amelia appeared and checked my temperature. "You shouldn't run like that. You just got better…"

"She…" Lavi suddenly turned to me. "…got sick?"

I did not want to worry him. My sickness was still there, but I pretended to be better.

"Yes, I got sick." I said as convincing as possible. "But I'm all better now" I stood up and dusted my skirt.

We got back to Amelia's home for dinner. I sat across them and traditionally, the guests always get a special meal. Amelia's father was overjoyed about his guest since he was also a supporter. Amelia and Maynell offered Exorcist some food, and I ate quietly until I was finished.

I went back to my room and rested for a little while. It was really late; I took the opportunity to change into my school uniform. I grabbed my bag and tried to escape. I thought it was successful until I was found out by Lavi.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I did not answer and I continued to walk away.

"You promise me that you won't run anymore" I knew it, I did not convince him. "I always know when you're lying" He tried to come closer but I threatened him.

"One more step, and I will really disappear." He followed. It was a good thing too for my face was still too pale. My heart was beating loud, and my body was trembling. But I wanted my voice to be firm as possible.

"Isn't this better?" I said. "You were mad because I have always known about you. I get it. That's why I'm leaving…"

"Do you seriously think that this would make me happy?"

I stood there silently for I did not have an answer.

"You're clumsy…"

I felt I was being stabbed.

"You don't act your age"

I was being stabbed again.

"And you don't think ahead"

I felt like a long knife went deep to my chest. He did not have to go that far, I thought.

"But…" before I knew it, I was wrapped by his warm arms. "Your smile is brighter than anyone else in the Order. It makes me want to protect that precious smile of yours." It was the first time that someone said something like that. He held me tighter and covered my face with his chest.

"I'm sorry…I truly am" His voice was sincere. "I care about you. Don't forget that" I lost my way of words for I was truly happy.

I looked up to him, and his had that smile again as he wiped some dirt off my cheeks.

"Please smile" and I did.

The happy moment did not last long. I noticed that his heartbeat was beating fast than normal, and his breathing was shallow. He knelt down and could not stand up anymore.

"Lavi? What's wrong?" he was sweating. I sensed something was killing him inside. It was what I feared "Lavi? LAVI!" I was about to get help, but I heard a voice.

"_We finally found you, young Dahlia." _I was not familiar with the voice until he appeared. A noah with darkish hair, with a ponytail that was held in place with several hair bands; and he has big triangular earring to distinguish himself. He was no other than…

"Fiidora?" I could never forget the face. He was one of the least favorite characters because he hurt Lavi.

"You were so hard to find Dahlia. Looks like my parasites made it on time and invaded Junior's body." he went closer and a group of akuma were behind him. I gulped when I realized that I did not have my weapon.

"What do you want from me?"  
"We came to kill you of course" he grinned and commanded the akuma to point their guns at me."You see, your friend Catherine is dying and she needs your blood for her life to be saved."

Catie was dying? She had never told me about that. I thought it was only me. It was no wonder I heard her voice before that I was killed.

"What makes you say that?"

"When you met her, she was suppose to kill you. But she didn't have the courage to kill her friends." He answered. I was in disbelief. My friend held too many secrets from me, but I held too many secrets from them. Was it right? Was it wrong? Had we become so distant from all those years?

"We are very fond of her" he said as the akuma went closer to me. "We could never abandon her"

Lavi was in no condition to fight and my friend was dying. It was all because of me. It should not have happened. But at least… this body of mine would protect Lavi.

They fired. I covered Lavi's head for I wanted him to be saved. However, it was de ja vu all over again. There were gunshots but I was not hit yet. I looked up and red barrier surrounding me. My right eye felt like it was burning. And then I heard another voice; it was the words that Angel told me long ago.

_Your right eye, as red as the Hyacinth stone, will grant you protection. You will not be harmed by any attacks._

"Nice trick you have there" He said. "But how long will you last?" Akuma kept on coming. And I too was near my limit. Fortunately, we were saved by Bookman's needles. He destroyed a lot of akuma in one go.

"Nicole!" Amelia and her father rushed to my side.

"You came for us, are you not?" Bookman looked at Fiidora. "I have the information you need… release her"

"I believe I can't do that"

"Her time will come soon enough, for she too is dying" My eyes widened from his words.

"Bookman…you knew?"

"I always knew, for you have also inherited it" Bookman looked at me; he was serious."Now, go"

Amelia tried to pull me away, but I was too stubborn. I could not leave them. It was then Lavi grabbed my wrist, and forcibly moved his lips.

"Promise me you'll live" it felt like it was his last words. Amelia was able to pull me away from the battle.

"Lavi…"

His words were echoing through my head.

"No… Don't do this…."

He was slowly disappearing before my eyes.

"LAAAVVVIII!"

And then, they were gone.

* * *

*Bastos-means rude or impolite or obscene in filipino -refers to dictionary- but it sometimes means pervert.

UntiedGeneration: Thank you for reading the chapter.

Kyrie: Next chapter! Next chapter!

UntiedGeneration: I-it will be earlier than expected...if I get more reviews

Kyrie: YEY! Please review for more. We need at least** 80 reviews** to have a special chapter.

Catie: Avail the promo!

UntiedGeneration: -blushes- you guys...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Nicole: **Spoiler Alert!** Please read at your own risk.

* * *

"Amelia!" I struggled from her grasp. "Amelia, please!"

"No! She protested as held me even tighter. "I promise them to protect you!"

"Amelia!"

"No!"

"Amelia!"

"NO!"

"Amelia!" Then it happened. "Hindi ko hahayaan na mamamatay sila!" I said. Their eyes widened as the words 'I can't let them die' was in their language.

"I'm sorry" I stopped struggling. "I was born here, but at the same time I don't belong here." Amelia looked at me intensively, as if she was looking for something on my face. Then, she looked at her father. When she got his approval just by looking at him, she went closer and touched my cheek.

"You're a Reños, aren't you?" there was no point of denying it. I looked at her unwavering, showing her that it was true. She nodded and understood immediately. She went even closer and suddenly grabbed my bag. She took one of my letters… my grandfather's letters.

"What are you doing" she began to rip it out. "Stop!"

It was glitter. It was familiar, but I remembered. It was the same glitter that messed up my manga when I was at my world. Amelia placed it on her hand and blew it at me. I choked and wiped the glitter off my face. But I suddenly became aware of the situation.

My hands began to glow with a bright light, and I felt my eyes were about to pop out any minute. Amelia was still observing me. It was as though she was expecting this. She then placed my hand on my chest and began moving her mouth. But she was not chanting in her native language… it was a language that was not known to me.

Once she was finished, I felt like I was being splashed with cold water, but it faded away as the warmth began to subside in my body. My body became lighter, my breathing became normal, and my heartbeat became calm. I did not feel weak anymore; I felt enlightened.

"What? What did you do to me?" I knelt down, too shocked from the event. But Amelia smiled and patted my head.

"The reason you were sick is because you were using your gift too much" she said. I was dumbfounded, for she knew all along. "I used my will to save you"

"Wait wait wait!" I jumped for I did not understand the situation. "Will? Gift? Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"More than 100 years…" Amelia's father came closer and explained. "Our family has been with your family for generations, especially to the person who is holding the wills" He pointed at my letters and gave it back to me. "It has been in good hands, thank you"

"I don't understand…" I stuttered. "Why do you need to protect someone like me? I'm only a burden to you guys."

"You have someone like me on your side right?" I was shocked once again by their words. "There must have been a time that she was saved by you."

Saved by you, she said. When I thought about it, there was. Back in highschool, Arianne told me that I saved her. However I always thought of the opposite, for she had also helped me in the past. I could never forget that feeling, and that was why I was always grateful to her.

"It's our generation to save that child" What was she referring to? She sensed that I was still confused.

"You met the child recently" she said. She was talking about the baby girl I carried when we were visiting Maynell. Another surprise came; I was holding my great-grandmother.

So many surprises came in store to me that I did not have time to let it sink in. it took me a while to grasp the whole thing. I came back to my senses and I looked the Amelia, for I was worried of the side effects.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You use a wish… won't that affect your health?"

She shook her head for a no and smiled. "That is the reason why our families made this letters. It is because one day, when your family will use their gifts, they will still have a long and happy life."

"But what about you guys" I began to tremble as I remembered the story that my friend told me two years ago. "You want to live longer right? Why are you sacrificing your life for this?"

"I'm really fond of the child" She answered. "I hope that her descendants and my descendants will become friends in the future"

"Amelia…" She sounded like Arianne for a minute. She stood up and turned around.

"I won't force you anymore…" she said. "Use the letters wisely for you can only use it once." I saw her smile for the last time. I felt like crying, for I knew what would happen to them. Her figure began to fade into the shadows along with her father.

I understood now the reason why my grandfather gave me the letters. It was something special not only to my family but also to my friends. Also, I understood why Arianne gave back the locket. She wanted to not to dwell in the past, rather she wanted the both of us to focus on the present and to plan our destiny.

"_Wait… LOCKET!" _I realized that the Apocryphos still had my locket. I thought of two things: Getting myself killed when I get back to the Order, and regretting of leaving something that important for the rest of my life.

"That's not much of a choice now, is it" I said to myself. I pulled out another letter and ripped the top off. I scattered some glitter all over the ground and began citing my wish.

"Take me back to the Order." a gust of wind began to surround me and a streak of light began to appear.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and eventually the light faded. I blinked a few times and I was back in the Order.

The first thing that I thought was to hide myself. I picked on of the empty rooms and waited for a minute. After that, I took a peek. Some of the Exorcists were back from the mission, injured but alive. On the other hand, Chaoji was in a critical condition. His eyes were dilated and he was white as a ghost. I knew for sure that the parasites were in him… just like Lavi.

"_Lavi… Don't die on me…" _I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I needed to think that he was fine.

I was getting a little rusty, for I was being grabbed by a pair of arms. I panicked for I thought I was already caught by the Apocryphos. I did not have my weapon, and it was risky for me to use a wish. So, I thought the most efficient way… I bit him on the hand.

"Ow!" The voice was familiar. I turned around and I saw Link. He was shaking the pain off his hand.

"I'm sorry Link" I went closer and examined his hand. I was relieved that it was not bleeding. But Link grabbed my wrist and held it tightly.

"What are you doing here?" he said sternly. "You are not authorized to come and go as you please."

"Hold on a minute will you?" I protested. "I can explain everything…"

"Do tell me…"

"Is this really the right time?" I said as I tried to pull back my arm.

"Hmmm…." Link looked at me. "You seem different"

"Eh?"

"You've become livelier" he said. "And annoying too."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your opinion" I pouted, and remembered my goal. "That's right! Link, have you seen my locket?"

"Didn't you have it with you?" he answered. I gulped, for my second guess that it was still with him, waiting for me. Then, I asked him what had happened while I was gone. He did not answer for he had no obligation to answer me. I sighed, thinking that he was still a killjoy, and said my guesses.

"Allen is imprisoned isn't he?' his eyes widened for I was right. I became serious as I told him what had happened during my disappearance: the awakening of Alma Karma, the gathering of the Noahs, and the loss of the Third Exorcist project.

Link loosened his grip as he listened to my side. I noticed that he was lacking sleep for his eye bags were bigger than usual. That was where I knew what would happen next.

"Link, you have to believe me. " I said. "I don't want to betray my friends' trust. It's the least I want to do."

"Then why did you not give us the information about the Noah?" He asked but I could not answer. I silently looked down and felt ashamed for not telling him.

"You don't have to answer that" I jolted as he let go of my hand. He then threw a something at me; it was finders coat with a big hood.

"Wear this, you will not be recognized easily." He said as I followed his instructions. "You have an hour and thirty minutes to finish everything. Do I make myself clear?"

"Link…"

"If you have anything else to say, now be the time" I had a lot to say. I wanted to warn him that he was going to get killed in the Order, I wanted to apologize for making him worry, and I wanted to tell him that he was one awesome fighter… but this was the only thing that I could say.

"If you're going to die, I'm seriously going to kill you!" I gave a playful slap on his back and ran out the door.

For a second, I thought Link said "I doubt that"

I walked through the halls and pretended that I was one of the finders. It was not hard to do with the exception of hiding my face at the same time. I had to think that I was playing a game like Assassin's Creed for I had to use a lot of stealth.

It was in no time that I got lost. I slapped my forehead and tried to think of another plan. So far, I had none. I wanted to hit my head multiple times on the wall but I did not, because…

"You there!" I jumped and covered my face with the hood. I heard footsteps drawing closer and I took a step back.

"You… need something sir?" I took a peek and I realized that it just one of the finders. In my mind, I was glad that I did not know him. On the other hand, he looked really strict and scary. He was like a leader in my Civil Advance Training back in highschool.

"We're short on man power. Bring these medical supplies to the Head Nurse." He gave me a box of bandages and antiseptics. It was heavy but tolerable.

I paused for a minute. I might be wasting time. However the finder had a strict and mediate voice, especially when he said.

"Quickly!"

"Sir, yes sir!" my body reacted on its own. I ran as fast as I can. I should not have done this, I thought. I was wasting time Link had given me. On the other hand, the man was too scary. It was highschool all over again.

"_Highschool… huh?"_ I reminisced the times when I was in highschool. That more I thought about it, the more I remembered something important.

I arrived in the infirmary. There were a lot of nurses and doctors; they were treating the injured people. I could smell blood and betadine inside. Believe it or not, it was a bit nostalgic. I used to be one of the people who were getting treated, but now I was delivering stuff to them… somewhat.

I began looking for the Head Nurse. When I finally found her, she was treating two women, Miranda and Lenalee. It was there I thought of another idea. I cleared my throat and gave the box to her.

"Head Nurse, here are the medical supplies." I said in a (possibly) deep voice.

"Thank you" she replied and she took the box from my hands. I looked at Lenalee and Miranda. The seemed devastated for they did not even recognize me.

"We lost four of our Exorcists" she said and turned around. "I will take these supplies to the east wing. Please keep an eye on them." I nodded and she left.

I took this as an opportunity, so I closed the curtains and made sure that I was not seen. I took a roll of bandages and went closer to Lenalee. I treated her injured right arm and hoped that she would see me.

"That's a lot of Exorcists. "I said, but she was still in a trance. Next, it was Miranda's turn. She was holding my rosary; it was well-kept this whole time. I smiled mildly as I treated her wounds.

"What do you have there?" I asked to Miranda.

"It's a gift from a friend" she answered.

"Where is this friend?"

"We… we don't know" Lenalee's hands began to shake, but she holding her tears. I understood them. Lenalee was not that type of person who would cry for no reason. She really cared for her comrades, and she cried for their sakes. I always knew, not because she read about her, but because she was a girl as well.

"Hey, let me tell you something good…" I held their hands and knelt down. "There was a girl who raised in the quote Fortes in Fide. It means strong in faith."

"The girl believes that the four Exorcists are still alive…" their eyes filled with bewilderment. I giggled as I was about to reveal myself.

"You know them longer guys… Kanda is too stubborn to die; Lavi and Bookman have a mission that they need to finish…" They finally got the clue. They let go of my hand and removed my hood. I looked at them and smiled as I said

"And I don't like dying in my uniform." I jokingly said. "Long time no see…"

They were about to shout my name, but I covered their mouths on time. I told them I would get killed if that happened. They nodded and they became relaxed. Lenalee gave me a hug that made me almost tumble down on the floor.

"We miss you Nicole!" She said with tears on her eyes. "You look healthier too. I'm glad."

"I miss you too Lenalee" I hugged her back. After that, I also hugged Miranda."Thank you for taking care of my rosary, it really means a lot to me." I wiped away their tears and looked at the time.

"_Oh shit, I only have 45 minutes!"_ I thought then faced at them again. "Lenalee, Miranda, I know our meeting was short, but I need to go."

"Why? What's going on?" Miranda said.

"Aren't you going to tell my brother that you're here?" Lenalee held my arm for she obviously did not want me to go.

"No, I'm not supposed to be here." I replied.

"No more secrets Nicole…" She said tearfully. "Aren't we friends?"

"We are, but…."

"Then tell us... at least this one" I got it. They wanted to know, and there was not point of hiding it. So I did. I told everything about my plan while I was here, that I needed to get my locket and escape. They nodded as they continued to listen to me. Once I was done, I realized that I wasted 10 minutes, but I did not regret it.

"So, you're here to get your locket?"

"Yes…"

"What are you going to do when you have everything you need?"

"I guess I'll give Catie a punishment of a lifetime" I laughed. Lenalee was a bit shaken from my answer, so I patted her head to keep her calm down. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to die…"

"But Nicole…"

"I'll live; I promise someone that"

"Then… you might—"she was about to give me my rosary back, but I declined

"No, Miranda. Someone might need it more than I do." I curled her fingers and place the rosary back to her. I gave them one last hug and left, but I knew that we would meet again.

* * *

I was out of the infirmary. There were no signs of the Apocryphos. When all else failed, I took a deep breath as I tried to remember all the volumes that I bought and read. I remembered about 22 volumes and I was always updated of all chapters. Checking the situation, which were imprisonment of Allen, parasites inside Chaoji, and regrouping of almost all of the Exorcists, that was when I finally remembered:

"OH SHIT!" I shouted. "Link is going to get killed here!"

I ran as fast as I could. But this time, I did not care if people saw me. a person's life was at stake and I intended to save him. I ran down the stairs and through the halls. The next thing I knew, I was near Allen's room; they were surrounded by guards.

That would only mean the Apocryphos did not arrive yet. I sighed in relief but it was short. I heard Link's voice from the inside. He was really mad at Allen for giving him the silent treatment. Next I was about to barged in a make a quick distraction, but I feared that it was not needed.

He appeared. The unnamed cardinal with round glasses and light colored hair, or his true form, Apocryphos, came by. I went back and hide as he took out the guards in an instant. I felt like vomiting as I saw wings spouting from their eyes. I covered my mouth in horror as he entered the room.

Not even half a minute, when I heard Allen's screams of pain. I was running out of time. I was too scared to move. I might get myself killed again. But when I heard Link's, I felt like I did not have an option to run. I came here to help them and I was going to do it.

I rushed inside and pushed the Apocryphos down. Link was safe and Allen was still unconscious, but I was in danger. It was strong. It immediately lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. I was dangling from mid-air, and I was running out of breath.

"I have a feeling that you might come back" It said and took out my locket from his cloak. "Your locket wants this for you."

"Puh-lease!" I said. "I wasn't even an Exorcist to begin with!"

"What?"

"Angel!" I shouted at my locket."I can choose to fight right? I don't want to fight anyone here! "

"_If it means killing the people who are important to me!" _ My thoughts reached her. Then I felt something hot from my neck. It was the cross scar that I had. I felt like the weight inside of me was disappearing—scratch that, it was not mine from the beginning,

"How naïve!" it began to choke me even tighter. My neck felt like it was about to break as he squeezed it even tighter.

He stopped midway, and he suddenly dropped me on the floor. I was coughing like crazy, for I was catching my breath. When my vision became clear, the cardinal was hit on the forehead.

"Al…len…" My body was still stunned from the attack. He was about to fuse with Allen.

"NO!" I tried calling someone, but my voice was still too weak. I wanted anyone to hear my please.

The air became heavier. I saw a group of butterflies surrounding the room. It was not long when I saw a mysterious figure from the distance.

"Stuck in a jam, Shounen?" It was Tyki. I expected it as much. For the first time in my life, I was glad he was there. He intervened and disabled him by slamming him on the floor.

I was able to catch my breath. Then Road appeared from her doll form to her human form; she rushed to Allen's side and comforted him. Allen was able to calm down.

"Oh, so you're here too…" Tyki noticed me. "That won't be much of a trouble…"

In a flash, I went closer. "Is Catie okay?" I shouted, but he could not answer instantly… for the cardinal was about to change into its true form. His skin color was completely white and had cracks all over his body.

Then, Tyki stood in front of me as he was about to engaged an intense battle with it. It was so fast that I could not keep up. I heard a clang from locket.

"Tyki! Get my locket!" I shouted.

"I'm a bit busy here!"

"You have to trust me! I'll save Catie's life if you do!" I was not sure that he was able to get it. Heck, I was not even sure who was winning until he was overpowered by him. Luckily, Allen made it in time.

But Allen's expression was different. His eyes were filled with anger. He even said that he now knows about their master's death, and that he bestowed his weapon on him. I was flabbergasted for I never saw an angry Allen up close.

"Allen! You must not get near to an Apocryphos!" Road shouted. I had to agree with her. Based on my experience, he could use the Innocence at will.

I saw that his arm becoming a pair of wings, it was trying to fuse with him once again. But he was saved once again by Road, who used herself as a shield to save him.

"ROAD!" She collapsed from the punch. At that moment, the talismans appeared and encircled him. Only one person could do that at the moment, and that was Link.\

"Tim, I'm going to remove your binding." He chanted as he removed the seal from Tim. "Get out of here!"

There was a huge explosion right after. Tyki covered me the whole time and then we jumped all the way up to catch the huge golem. I exhaled deeply as jump was too much for me.

We managed to escape, but only temporarily. We were in the forest, between the town and the Order. Road was will not awake, and Allen was still arguing with Tyki. However, it was not long. Tyki looked and I gulped.

"It's been a while little Dahlia" He smirked.

"Dahlia?" I forgot that I didn't tell Allen about my full name.

"Please don't call me that" I sighed.

"You're not afraid of him?" Allen asked.

"Why should I be?" He was not convinced. "That's right! Tyki, did you get it?"

"Right here" He pulled out the locket from his cloak and I smiled. "As promise, you will need to come with us."

"You are not taking Nicole!" Allen hissed.

"Allen, it's okay!"

"How can it be okay?" Allen shouted. "We're Exorcists Nicole! Why should we run away with the Noah? Rather, it's their fault that the situation got messed up!"

"Allen, can you calm down for a second—"his left arm was transforming into wings again, and I felt a hostile presence from afar. I was getting a bit dizzy for it was because it was happening so fast. I knelt down and closed my eyes for a minute.

It took me a while to regain back my composure. When I did, I realized that Tyki already left and Road already vanished. I stared at Allen who was still confused for who he is. I went closer and gave a gentle pat on the back.

"Allen?" He had that sorrowful smile as he gave back my locket.

"Why did you come back Nicole?" He asked; it was something out of the blue.

"Because everyone here saved me" I said and smiled

"Nicole…"

"You know, I never got a chance to tell you this… Back in highschool, my classmates wanted me to give up something that I truly love or I would be isolated from them for a whole year. But I couldn't do it, and everyone began to ignore me. I wanted to commit suicide because of that…"

Allen stood silently for he was a bit shock of my words.

"When I found out about you guys, you saved me from the biggest mistake of my life" I gently flicked his forehead and showed a smile. "You, Lavi, The Order, and even the Noah Family… are my inspiration. With that, I intend to keep it."

"I see…" he said. "I now understand Nicole better"

"huh?"

"Nicole, you want to protect all of us right?" He said. I blushed. "That is why you never said something ill about us… Noah or Exorcist"

My eyes widened as he opened the ark doors. I knew what would happen next. He was about to leave the Order for good.

I wanted to stop him, but I knew that I can never force him. It was his decision, his will to move forward. However, that did not stop me from glomping him.

"NICOLE?" I felt his heart beating fast.

"Is it wrong to give a friend a hug?" I chuckled and held a bit of my tears. "I have faith in you Allen…Just be careful okay?" I did not want to say goodbye this time, for I felt that it would be the end of everything I cherished.

"If you die, I'll tell Komui that you have a minor crush on Lenalee" I said jokingly. He jolted but laughed in the end. He patted me on the head and looked at me for the last time.

"It's a good thing that I'm able to see this expression from Nicole" He said. "Thank you"

I left first; Allen wanted to stay a bit longer. I needed to find Tyki as soon as possible. Then I heard a crash from my right. I ran and found out that Tyki was still fighting with the Apocryphos. The fight was crazy that I could not even tell who was winning. But it came to an end. The Apocryphos stopped and began running back to the Order.

Relieved, Tyki knelt down and tried to recover from the fight. I went closer and Tyki immediately grabbed my arm.

"Oi, the midget showed up." He said.

"I'm taller than Catie, you know" I said as I flicked his forehead for calling me midget. I took a roll of white cloth and wrapped around his injured hand. After that, I looked at him and came to a conclusion

"I am here to give my end of the bargain" I said. "I'm going with you this time"

* * *

Nicole: the next chapter will be the last chapter. Thank you for supporting the story til the very end!

Kyrie: It's a little more guys!

Catie: I'm dying to know the ending!


	20. Chapter 20

The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Please don't hurt me –runs away-

* * *

I gazed at Tyki for a while. He still would not believe me.

"Oi…" he looked at me straight in the eye "What's your relationship with Junior?" I paused and blushed.

"That's… That's none of your business!" I huffed, and then I retaliated. "What's your relationship with Catie then?"

"That's none of your business either" he sighed and I helped him up. "Are you sure you're going to do this? You realized that you won't come back alive."

"I know…" I replied. "But, I would rather save Catie's life than live another day regretting it."

He lifted my chin and stared at me for a minute. I did not understand why, but he did nothing out of the ordinary. He just smirked and said "You are one interesting young lady".

After that, the Earl's Ark appeared. I inhaled deeply and wore my locket. Tyki held my hand as we step into the gate. It was dark at first, but he led the way. I calmed myself down, thinking that it would be alright. When we entered into one of the rooms, I saw four figures from a distance.

Sheril, the Noah of Desires, was forcing Bookman to talk about the 14th. However, Bookman kept his mouth shut, and the one beside him, Lavi, was suffering from the parasites.

Tyki pushed me back. He said that it was not safe at the moment. He went to his brother and I waited and looked at them from afar. I could see Sheril going in rage as he found out that Road disappeared. I shivered as he shouted Road's name in an angry voice. I gulped as he asked Bookman about the relationship between her and the 14th, and I shrieked as he slammed Lavi against the wall.

Everyone turn to me when I did the last part.

"Well, well… We have a guest." He said. "And a special one too…"

I could not reply. It was as though he was ready to kill me, but he did not… yet.

"Brother, go away for a bit. She might escape again." Tyki interrupted. He looked at me with a calm expression, but the aura around him was worrisome.

"I don't have much time" I uttered. "Please take me to Catie" I told them. Tyki volunteered to escort me to her room for Sheril was in a very scary mood and Fiidora was keeping watch at Lavi. Before we left, Sheril gave a little warning.

"Make no mistake, I'll kill him in an instant" That statement made my blood boil. He was seriously going to kill him. But I could not go on a rampage. I was in a very dangerous situation. So, I nodded and took a glance at Lavi, who was still unconscious.

As I followed Tyki, I was thinking deeply.

I thought that Catie had been staying with them for a long while, maybe the same time I entered their world. Fiidora even said that they were fond of her and that she was dying. I would not let her suffer like that; at least I wanted her to have a normal highschool life. When I thought about it, I became aware that I only had three of my grandfather's letters. I would use one of them, for Catie's sake.

"We're here" We were standing by a large door, but I felt a bad vibe around it. Tyki sensed it as well for he immediately barged in. We went inside and there was a lot of blood on the floor, and the source of the blood was Catie.

"Hey!" Tyki rushed to her side and I followed. Her skin was pale, her lips turned ashen, and her fingertips were cold. He shook her body and called out her name. She opened and weakly smiled at Tyki.

"Hey… Tyki…" She uttered. "You're early…"

"And you're out of bed" He wiped the remaining blood on her lips and carried her to bed. He gently placed his hand on her head and whispered. "I have something for you." He looked at me and gave me the approved expression.

I went to the other side of the bed and stroke Catie's cheek. I held her hand and hoped that it would give her warmth. And I said her name without a pinch of nervousness or fright.

"Da…chan?" she shifted her head to me and held my hand as tight as she could.

"It's okay Catie…" I said. "I'm going to save you"

"No…"

"Catie?"

"No… I don't want to…" She said again.

"What are you saying?" Tyki stroked her hair as he tried to convince her. "I did not give your permission to talk back."

"Tyki's has a point" I said. "I can't let you go Catie… we can't let you go" I pulled out one of my letter from my back, and my locket began to glow along with it. Catie dreaded to see that light, for she was familiar with it. With all her strength, she pushed us away and jumped out of her bed.

"Catie!" I shouted. "Why are you not letting me?"

"I… I…" I knew that look. She was obviously hiding something from me. I needed her to let it out, so I asked

"Don't you love Tyki?" that broke her down. I saw tears on her eyes, overflowing with much confusion. I took a glimpse at Tyki, who was a bit shock of my question, and grabbed a blanket from her bed to cover her up and listen to her.

When she felt that it was safe, she wept.

"I do… I do love him"

"I know… "I whispered. I always knew that Tyki was Catie's favorite character, but I never realized that she would fall for him.

"But… but…" She pulled me closer and buried her face with my chest. "You're my friend first…I really don't want you to die!"

"Catie…" I lifted her face and wiped away her tears. "I'm going to be fine"

"Don't lie like that…"

"I'm not lying…" I said. "That power has always belonged to me… I don't want you to suffer because of it."

My locket began to glow as I thought of my wish.

"NO! " She shouted as her body began to glow as well. For certain, she was using last of her life to make her wish.

"I wish I was back to my world and make sure that Da-chan won't use any of her wishes for me!" I was shocked when I heard those words from her. When her wish was accepted, I was tossed aside from the tremendous power. I jumped back up and I looked at Catie… gradually disappearing.

"CATIE!' I shouted. "Why are you doing this! You'll die for sure!"

"Stupid Dahlia! You're always beating yourself up." she pulled out a sad smile. "I'm okay now. This is my way of protecting Da-chan" before she left, she looked at Tyki with sad eyes as she said I love you to him.

She vanished and left us speechless.

How could I let this happen? I let my own friend carry something that was not for her. I knew that she did not want this. She told me before, but she left me wondering.

When I realized it, there was a piece of paper on the floor. It was a letter addressed to me. I flipped it opened as I read its contents.

_To Da-chan,_

_I'm not good at making letters so I apologize if you don't like this one. Well I'm going to start with what I think you are. Dahlia… who is she? Well… she is a very important friend of mine. She is thoughtful, kind, sweet, considerate, loving, responsible, and AVERY GOOD FRIEND. _

_Since the first time I saw you, I know that you are VERY SPECIAL. The way you treat your friends, how you help others is really amazing ^_^ I feel so lucky to have a friend like Da-chan! You know that you're very special, so don't you DARE think you are not! _

_I wanted make this letter because I'm giving it to a very special person. While I was writing this, I look back at the times we were together even though they were short… Thank you for all the love you gave me. All the things that you have done for me I'm truly grateful to you. _

_As you read this letter, I know that it's not mushy or inspiring but the things that I wrote are very true. I know you will cherish the memories you had and will smile at them in the future remembering the precious moments we, your family and friends, shared with you. GAMBATTE! DA-CHAN! _

_I know you can do it._

_Your annoying friend,_

_Catie~_

"The hell Catie…" I bit my lip for I was still shaken by her words. Written or not "You didn't believe me"

"Nor give you permission to leave…" I turned to Tyki. He was seriously pissed. I noticed that he was clenching on to something. I looked at it closely and I knew right away that it was a star shaped pendant…. It was Catie's favorite.

From that moment, I finally understood their relationship.

"Hey, do you love Catie?" I asked him. He stared at me for a minute, a bit hesitant to answer, but then he smirked.

"What of it?" He replied. "It's not like this a safe place for her. She is better off in her world alive"

I knew it, she did not tell him. I guessed it was too painful for her to let him know. I took a deep breath and gave my locket to him. He was bewildered. He did not understand what I was planning until I explained to him the truth.

"Catie told me that once we return, we will have our original bodies back" I explained. "Catie will die from an accident, and I cannot help her. So please…" I cited my wish as held Tyki hand.

"Even for a brief moment, go to my world and save her." I pleaded, and the glitter began to glow around him. And he too began to disappear.

"It's no wonder why Catherine Adel did not kill you that day" He smirked and patted my head. "I'll be gone for a while, so you'll be on your own."

By the time that he was gone, I was attacked from behind and rendered unconscious.

[Third person POV]

"Bring her here" Sheril commanded the akuma who was carrying Nicole. She was still breathing but she was unconscious from the attack. Obeying the Noah's wishes, the akuma literary dropped her on the ground. Then Sheril placed his hand around Nicole's neck as he began to strangle her.

"You should be grateful that I don't intend to kill Junior, but you irritate me." he said as he tightened his grip on her. "Where. Are. They?"

Nicole opened her eyes and gazed at Sheril. She could not bear with it any longer, and her right eyes, as red the the hyacinth stone burned into a blaze and made a barrier around her. Sheril stepped back for he thought that it was dangerous. Nicole could barely stand, but she made it through Lavi's side.

"Nicole, where is your weapon" Bookman said.

"About that… I gave it to Tyki" she sighed as she made it worse. "But I don't need it"

"Foolish child" Sheril said. "You think that you can defeat us without your weapon?" He began using his power on her, but it was not effective. She used the gift of my right eye to make a barrier around them.

So far she was doing well, but someone stopped her and pulled her back. It was Lavi; he became fully aware of the situation.

"Stop…" He said. "You'll die…"

Nicole's eyes widened. She wondered if he had known this whole time.

"Ah yes…You'll die if you continuously use your gift" Sheril lifted his hand as he used thirty percent of his power but Nicole kept on using her gift as though it did not affect her. That caught the attention of the two Noahs.

"How come you're not weakening?" Fiidora wondered. The last time he had seen her she was really pale and weak when she used the gift. However, it was different now.

"I forgot to tell you guys" she smiled sarcastically. "I won't be killed by my gift anymore"

"What?"

"You heard me you Lolicon!" she said again.

Sheril was at his peak and it was Nicole's chance. She took out a letter and ripped it opened. As the contents began to glow with such brightness, she made her wish.

"Take us to a place where no one can harm us" she cited and a gust of wind appeared. They were almost safe until Sheril made another move. He looked at Fiidora and said

"Kill him..." She was running out of time. She took out something from her bag and threw it at him. But Sheril managed to stop it by using his ability. Also, he retaliated by throwing back at her. At that moment, Bookman, Lavi, and Nicole had disappeared.

By the time they left, Tyki had already arrived.

They arrived at an abandoned chapel which was gazed under the moonlight. Nicole realized that it was now safe. She looked at Bookman, who had seen the whole thing, and smiled. But when she saw Lavi, it was a different feeling.

"Lavi?" She touched his hand and listened to his heart, but there was no beat at all.

"No…" She gently slapped his cheek, calling out his name but no avail. "This can't be happening!" she began to cry like an innocent child. She found out that he did not make it.

"Bookman…" she wept and looked at him. "I'm sorry…"

"This was never your fault" He replied. "We were already prepared for this"

That did not convince her, even for a bit. She felt like it was her fault. Lavi was not supposed to die that moment. It was not meant to be. So, she pulled out the last of the letters and thought of her wish.

"Nicole," he stopped her. "I would advise you to use your final wish for your own accord." He seemed troubled. He knew Nicole, and he noticed something about her. That scared him.

"I made my decision Bookman" She said as she ripped out the last letter. "You need your successor"

"You're willing to give up your wish for this?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes…" She answered. "For me, He is more than just a successor…But that doesn't matter" she smiled mildly and placed her hands together, like it was some kind of prayer, and she cited her wish. The glitters glow a great light and gathered around Lavi.

Lavi saw that warm bright light. He walked to path nothingness. Then he stood before a figure in a distance. It was familiar to him, for he had seen that figure somewhere.

"Who… who are you?" he asked. The figure became clearer to him. His eyes widened as he realized that it was Nicole.

"Lavi…" she said, but something was wrong. Her voice was a bit faint than usual. Lavi wanted to move from his position but he could not.

"Nicole?"

She did not answer.

"Nicole!"

There was still no reply.

"PRINCESS" He immediately opened his eyes as she saw Nicole right beside him.

"It worked…" she said. The way Lavi saw it, Nicole was different from before. She looked weaker and paler. She fell for she could not stand anymore. He caught her and gave her a warm embrace.

"Dang… I didn't realize" She said. Lavi examined her closely. She had a survival knife on her back; it was deep enough to reach the main artery. She was able to pull it out with all her strength but she was losing blood… and fast.

"Nicole… Please… hang in there!" He said as he tried to stay calm as possible. However he could not hold it in, for he was losing her.

"She used her last wish to save you…" Bookman said. Lavi looked at Nicole in disbelief for he thought she would have not done that.

"Gramps, Is there anything that we could do?"

"Lavi…" she said. "You don't have time… You need to go where Allen is… He's…"

"Don't speak Nicole…I'm not leaving you!"

"Lavi…" She placed her hand on his cheek. Her hand was cold, and Lavi held it for warmth. "It's Dahlia… my first name is Dahlia."

"Dahlia…" He whispered so sweet and sincere.

"Yes?" she smiled weakly.

"Dahlia…Please…" He held her hand even tighter as tears began flowing in his eye. "…Don't go…"

"I… want to tell you this…" She uttered. "All this time… you saved me… I…"

"What are you saying? You did that on your own"

"…You'll become a wonderful Bookman…."

"Da…Dahlia?"

"Lavi…" She was about to finish, but she took her last breath. Her heartbeat stopped, her complexion became completely pale, and her eyes had no life anymore.

Beneath the moonlight, her body was now cold. He could no longer hear her voice. He could not do anything about it except to embrace her in his arms. He stroked her cheek and caressed her lips and he began to call out her name, praying that she would wake up... but she could not.

Lavi did not hear Nicole's last words, but she wanted to tell him

"_Thank you…"_

The End.

* * *

UntiedGeneration: Thank you everyone for supporting the story until the end, especially to my cousin Ladymagix for giving me the approval for posting this. I'm really glad you like it. –blushes intensively-

Nicole: To everyone who **reviewed, alerted, and favorite **the story. Thank you very much. Look forward to the upcoming story: **Notebook of promises**


End file.
